


Отражения

by LeAglani



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Future, M/M, NC-21, OFC - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Pre-Slash, Slash, Slow Build, Survival, a bit of OOC, a bit of horror, АУ, АУ - Будущее, ПВП, Ричард Армитидж, Слеш, выживание, как Моран, немного хоррор, порно с сюжетом, пре-слеш, экшен
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 51,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Джон вяло проверил коммуникатор на левом запястье, заранее зная, что ничего нового на мини-экране все равно не увидит. Все та же рекламная рассылка, что он уже устал удалять, напоминание о просроченных платежах за воду и электричество, напоминание об очередном сеансе у психотерапевта с красной навязчивой пометкой «выйти на связь обязательно». И это при том, что он предупредил Эллу, своего психотерапевта, о том, что попал в Программу реабилитации и решил дать свое согласие на участие.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/John Watson
Kudos: 41





	1. Вступление. Программа реабилитации участников военных действий

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение: моей дорогой Onixsan )))
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Саммари ни разу не отражает суть задумки, увы, но я в них не особо сильно ( в саммари то есть).  
> А вообще я была вдохновлена множеством корейских и китайских новелл про апокалипсис, перерождение и прочее (Onixsan, ю ноу ват ай мин). И так как захотелось написать про все сразу (ну, никак не могла я определиться, что больше хочу), то было принято мужественное решение писать сразу про все по возможности. 
> 
> В фендоме Шерлока можно что угодно писать о Моране, сделать каким угодно, даже one hell kinky bastard, что например, проделать с Шерлоком лично я не могу. Одним словом, личность Морана дает мне широкий простор для действий. И у меня слабость к пейрингу Себ-Джон, каюсь-каюсь. А еще стоило начать писать про Морана, я поняла, что больше не вижу Шерлока топом. До этого видела, а теперь понимаю, что он просто дитя против Морана. А ведь мне еще «Пепел» дописывать…
> 
> После 45 страниц и более 20 тысяч слов я вдруг решила, что начало можно и оставить, а вот все остальное нужно переписать – и пошло-поехало… села писать все по новой. В итоге, больше 54 тысяч слов и три полноценные арки))
> 
> Арок будет точно около 5-6, поэтому сейчас ставлю приблизительное количество глав) Сами арки буду разбивать на части. 
> 
> Заранее спасибо за возможные правки ошибок и опечаток - грешу этим, в чем честно и сознаюсь) мы с Onixsan вычитывали как могли, но могли что-то и упустить)
> 
> Кстати, с 4 арки будет соавторство с Onixsan - и там будет большой сюрприз)))

На столике справа от его кресла лежало несколько тоненьких брошюр все с тем же незамысловатым лозунгом «Мы поможем вам вернуться к мирной жизни», который попадался на глаза повсюду, куда бы ни падал взгляд в холле Центра. На голографических плакатах каждый слайд пестрел улыбающимися лицами пациентов и словами о том, как же Программа им помогла.

Конфиденциальность. Безопасность. Высокая эффективность. Бла-бла-бла. Джон, не вглядываясь, скользил глазами по объемным словам, висящим в воздухе. Даже сейчас с привязанным к нему номером очереди, сидя в удобном мягком кресле посреди просторного светлого холла, ему все еще с трудом верилось, что происходящее не было сном. Или очередной преследующей его галлюцинацией, хотя на этот раз то, что он видел перед собой, было приятным исключением в отличие от его обычных видений.

Приглашение пришло как-то слишком неожиданно и как-то слишком вовремя. В итоге Джон потратил больше двух часов, чтобы добраться до этого Центра к назначенному времени. В пути его несколько раз посещала мысль, что это все же чья-то злая шутка, но цифровое приглашение было действительно настоящим, иначе ему бы вряд ли удалось продвинуться дальше выхода с платформы.

Он до этого никогда не бывал в секторах с ограниченным доступом, не с его финансовой историей, поэтому и был приятно поражен обилию настоящей зелени, цветов и деревьев. Не только в районе, где он теперь жил, подобное было редкостью – сколько он себя помнил, вокруг всегда были сплошные каменные джунгли, разбавленные неоновыми вывесками, огнями и редко бывающим ясным небом над головой. Каждый, даже мало удобный участок земли в «свободных» (1) секторах сразу же застраивался, и для такой роскоши как зеленый уголок попросту никогда не находилось места – и приходилось довольствоваться скудными проекциями. Оглядываясь назад, Джон даже не был удивлен, что когда-то давно его настолько впечатлили незастроенные степи Афганистана, что он, не раздумывая, согласился на свой первый тур туда. А потом уже не смог остановиться, вновь и вновь ставя электронную печать для очередного продления контракта с Армией Ее Величества.

Джон вяло проверил коммуникатор на левом запястье, заранее зная, что ничего нового на мини-экране все равно не увидит. Все та же рекламная рассылка, что он уже устал удалять, напоминание о просроченных платежах за воду и электричество, напоминание об очередном сеансе у психотерапевта с красной навязчивой пометкой «выйти на связь обязательно». И это при том, что он предупредил Эллу, своего психотерапевта, о том, что попал в Программу реабилитации и решил дать свое согласие на участие.

Он без энтузиазма пролистал ленту новостей, свернул экран и все же протянул руку к тонкой книжечке. Куда как проще было скинуть всю необходимую информацию ему на коммуникатор, чем тратить ресурсы на печать бумажных носителей. Нелогично и затратно, но именно это и взбудоражило его интерес.

Глянцевая поверхность была приятной на ощупь - гладкой и прохладной. Джон уже и забыл, когда последний раз держал в руках нечто подобное, что еще раз невольно напоминало, сколько же ресурсов тратилось на подобное место. Он не сказал бы, что здание Центра было новым, но его все равно впечатлили и дизайн, и система охраны на входе с множеством сканеров и встроенных датчиков. Даже с его ограниченными знаниями он смог оценить ту по достоинству.

Просторный светлый холл, удобные кресла, ненавязчивый голос системы контроля, мягко напоминающий о порядке очереди или делающий актуальные объявления. И если бы не пестрые экраны с излишне жизнерадостными пациентами, делящимися каждый своей историей успеха, было бы почти сносно сидеть и ждать, когда же назовут и его номер.

На первом развороте он не нашел для себя чего-то нового или неожиданного. Все это он уже успел найти и изучить в сети. Программа реабилитации участников военных действий при содействии «Красного креста», Ассоциации ветеранов, членом которой он стал автоматически, стоило ему только пересечь границу Объединенного Английского государства с обновленным статусом, Мэрии Лондона, муниципалитета округа Мейфейэр и частных инвесторов. При таком солидном перечне даже Джон проникся, хотя его все равно не оставляли сомнения. Он прекрасно знал, что с помощью виртуальной реальности можно было не только справляться со многими ментальными проблемами, но и лечить многие серьезные душевные болезни, но все, как и многое в их жизни, упиралось в финансы и ресурсы. Позволить подобное лечение могли себе очень не многие. 

Джон точно никогда бы не смог, даже вкалывая целыми сутками на сменах. Одна только дорога сюда в 50 юни-кредитов равнялась его расходам за неделю, что уж говорить о чем-то большем. Единственным исключением для таких как он являлись только государственные квоты, потому что вариант со щедрым спонсором Джон не стал бы рассматривать даже в мечтах.

Следующие развороты были посвящены короткому пересказу принципа работы Программы, схематичному описанию используемых методик и достигнутым результатам. Джон пролистал брошюру до конца, а потом еще раз, решив, что мог все же упустить что-то важное. Он даже не поленился просканировать каждое изображение в надежде найти нужные подсказки, но нет, ничего нового так и не появилось.

\- Номер 81. Пройдите на регистрацию. Номер 81…

Джон встрепенулся и невольно огляделся, выискивая глазами человека, с названным номером. Следующим должен был быть он, поэтому ему стало любопытно, кто же должен был пройти перед ним. Все же просто сидеть, даже изучая предоставленную ему визуально информацию, было довольно скучно. И это точно не помогало унять засевшее где-то в груди чувство легкого беспокойства и приятного волнения.

Под номером 81 оказался довольно высокий крепкий мужчина, странно двигающий левой рукой. Джон его приметил с самого начала как раз из-за протеза. И тот явно был поставлен совсем недавно, поэтому «номер 81» еще не научился справляться с ним, что выдавали его несколько неуклюжие, неестественные движения. Вокруг почти не было людей, что в целом его не особо удивило, и он успел всех изучить в первые же минуты своего пребывания здесь. В основном из-за старой привычки всегда и везде следить за состоянием своих пациентов, перепроверяя показания оборудования. 

\- Номер 82. Пройдите на регистрацию. Норме 82, пожалуйста, следуйте световым указателям.

Джон медленно выдохнул и потянулся к трости, чтобы с ее помощью несколько неловко подняться с кресла, а потом уже более уверенно шагнуть на мигающий перед ним на полу световой указатель.

1 – тут имеется в виду в секторах со свободным доступом;

М*Д*М*Д

За белой, бесшумно отъехавшей в сторону дверью его ждал просторный светлый коридор с несколькими дверями, но ни у одной световой указатель так и не остановился, упорно продолжая вести его вперед. Ему никто не встречался, словно все вдруг куда-то разом исчезли – ни персонала, ни пациентов, ни обслуживающих роботов. И контраст с холлом был просто поразительным.

После двух поворотов и множества оставленных за спиной дверей Джон начал озадаченно хмуриться. Ему было сложно определить, было ли происходящее чем-то нормальным, или все же вокруг творилось что-то неладное. Несколько раз он даже специально останавливался, делая вид, что ему нужно передохнуть - театрально вздыхал, массировал ногу, а сам тем делом осматривал потолок и стены на наличие скрытых камер, но кроме стандартной системы наблюдения и пожарной безопасности ничего необычно так и не увидел.

Когда, наконец, указатель остановился возле неприметной двери и усиленно замигал, Джон позволили себе немного расслабиться. Как бы то ни было, он добрался до конечной цели, и теперь по ту сторону его ждало ознакомительное собеседование, первое из череды необходимых для составления его психологического профиля, карты физического состояния и кто знает чего еще. 

Светлый кабинет не показался ему просторным, скорее компактным. И подобное впечатление в большей степени создавалось из-за стены, что была полностью занята мониторами и выдвигающимся оборудованием.

\- Здравствуйте, Джон. Ничего если я буду обращаться к вам просто Джон? – из-за стола ему навстречу поднялась довольно миловидная женщина в белом халате. – Меня зовут Сара Сойер, я буду вашим куратором на протяжении всего участия в Программе.

У его будущего куратора был приятный голос и спокойный оценивающий взгляд профессионала. Светлые волосы, светлые глаза и приятные женские формы, которые не скрывал стандартный белый халат – доктор Сара Сойер была вполне в его вкусе. И будь обстоятельства их знакомства иными, он, скорее всего, уже искал бы наилучший момент, чтобы пригласить ту на свидание.

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Сойер. Или можно просто Сара? – Джон невольно улыбнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, которую, он точно знал по опыту, многие женщины находили неотразимой. Как бы то ни было, перед ним сейчас была приятная молодая женщина, и они были совершенно одни в кабинете. Конечно же, не считая мониторящей их системы безопасности.

Кажется, его вопрос несколько выбил доктора Сойер из колеи, та на какое-то мгновение засмущалась и отвела взгляд. Она явно не ожидала, что с ней начнут сразу настолько откровенно флиртовать.

\- Как вам будет угодно, Джон.

Повисшую между ними тишину первой нарушила доктор Сойер, потому что будь воля Джона, он продолжил бы хранить молчание, наслаждаясь чужим смущением:

\- Тесты не займут много времени. В первую очередь проверяется реакция на агрессивные компоненты, входящие в состав жидкости жизнеобеспечения. Для этого у вас возьмут немного крови и образцов волос и кожи на анализ. Предварительно никаких отклонений от нормы не было выявлено, это просто стандартная мера предосторожности. Ваше личное дело уже загружено в нашу базу, что значительно ускорит процесс, поэтому, думаю, уже сегодня можно будет провести тестовое погружение для знакомства с Программой в системе СиРа. 

Джон был прекрасно знаком с этим термином, поэтому лишь понимающе покивал в ответ. Система симуляции реальности или СиРа, как ее стало принято называть с самого начала ее появления, была именно тем, что позволило не только основать Программу, но в дальнейшем еще и привлечь государственную помощь и спонсоров. Из-за заведомой убыточности подобных проектов в сравнении с той же киноиндустрией или индустрией развлечений, где СиРа было давно и стабильно внедрена, стоило только порадоваться, что создатели Программы нашли возможность ее все же запустить.

\- Разве это не ознакомительное собеседование? – уточнил Джон. Он был уверен, что сегодня для него не будет никаких погружений.

\- Это так же часть стандартной процедуры для выявления непредвиденных препятствий совместимости участника с системой. Бывали прецеденты, - доктор Сойер немного беспомощно покачала головой. Этот факт, очевидно, ее очень сильно удручал, и невольно складывалось впечатление, что это были именно ее пациенты, которые с подобным столкнулись.

\- Ох, хорошо. 

\- Тогда давайте сразу же приступим, - доктор Сойер повернулась к нему спиной и что-то быстро ввела на своем столе, не дожидаясь его ответа.

\- Да. Конечно, - несмотря на некоторую бесцеремонность, Джону все равно импонировала подобная линия поведения. Тем более его дело уже было загружено и очень вероятно, что подробно изучено не только системой, но и техническим персоналом. Вероятно, что и доктором Сарой Сойер тоже перед назначенной встречей. А значит, не нужно было проходить через малоприятную процедуру пересказа его прошлого и опыта, привезенного с собой с войны. 

\- Если у вас будут какие-либо вопросы - задавайте. Моя задача не только курировать и направлять вас в течение всего нашего сотрудничества, но также как можно более полно и эффективно позволить вам воспользоваться всеми возможностями нашей Программы.

Над рабочей поверхностью стола развернулось сразу несколько таблиц и форм, и в некоторые графы даже уже начали заполняться его цифровые данные. Стоило ему только войти внутрь не только этого кабинета, просто перешагнуть порог холла, как о нем сразу же начала собираться сама разнообразная информация: рост, вес, температура тела, частота пульса, артериальное давление и еще множество других данных, которые относились именно к Джону Ватсону на данный конкретный момент времени, а не Джону Ватсону неделю назад или пару дней назад.

\- После того как мы здесь закончим, я провожу вас до вашей палаты, там же вас будет ждать обед. Если будет необходимость дополнительных тестов, их проведут уже позже, перед самым погружением.

Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. Что уж говорить, сервис тут был явно на высоте, даже о еде ему не нужно было беспокоиться, хотя он все равно как-то не рассчитывал, что придется начинать так быстро. Он даже вещей никаких с собой не взял.

\- После подписания бумаг о конфиденциальности, любое общение с внешним миром путем коммуникатора или иных средств связи будет приостановлено на все время, что займет Программа. Но у вас, конечно же, будет возможность предупредить о вашем отсутствии семью и ваших друзей.

Самое печальное было в том, что кроме его психотерапевта, ему даже некого было предупреждать о своем отсутствии, что доктору Сойер все же должно было быть известно, по крайней мере, про Гарри точно. Так что с ее стороны упомянуть этот момент было больше похоже на извинение за ранее допущенную бестактность. 

\- Я так понимаю, время процедур нефиксированное? Как и их количество? – его очень интересовал этот вопрос. Он сразу отметил про себя, что нигде не встречал какой-либо информации, указывающей на конкретные временные рамки, установленные для проведения процедуры. И тогда становилось совсем не понятным, сколько именно времени нужно было провести в Программе до выздоровления, ну или хотя бы каких-либо значительных результатов. Логично, что в каждом отдельном случае все было индивидуально, но все же.

\- Да, все верно, продолжительность Программы рассматривает индивидуально в зависимости от участника. Кому-то требуется больше времени, кому-то меньше. Но есть установленные временные интервалы, во время которых есть возможность выйти из симуляции в реальность. Это позволяет внести нужные корректировки, сделать дополнительные тесты при необходимости и собрать обновленные данные.

\- А кто принимает решение об этом?

\- В основном, вспомогательный искусственный интеллект, созданный и встроенный в СиРа именно для нашей Программы – ВИИН 5.

\- Пятерка означает номер апдейта? – вопрос был довольно банальным, Джон и так знал ответ, но поскольку именно ВИИН 5 отвечал за то, когда Джон в будущем сможет вернуться в реальный мир, ему хотелось бы знать о том, как можно больше.

\- Именно, и буквально через пару часов начнется апгрейд до новой, шестой версии. Это никак не повлияет на нашу работу с вами, – поспешила успокоить его доктор Сойер. Она, наконец, закончила с приготовлениями и повернулась к нему. – Как вы уже без сомнения знаете, время в системе относительно. Недели и месяцы в СиРа могут занимать всего лишь часы или даже минуты в реальности. Это достигается путем работы системы с длинной и частотой мозговых волн. Так же задействуя в запрограммированном порядке определенные участки головного мозга, система позволяет погружаемым в виртуальную реальность участникам Программы не испытывать голод, жажду или базовые физиологические потребности. Например, потребность ходить в туалет. При этом для повышения эффективности используется принцип поощрения и наказания, для чего была сохранена способность чувствовать боль или удовольствие. Конечно, есть варианты воссозданной реальности, где возвращение физиологических нужд обоснованно и присутствует как элемент терапии. Но в основном из всего оставляется только необходимость периодически спать, дабы дать мозгу отдохнуть и предотвратить сенсорную перегрузку. Хотя и это не всем бывает нужно.

Джон об этом как-то не задумывался, но это действительно должно было сильно облегчить его будущую виртуальную жизнь, и поэтому можно было полностью сконцентрироваться на процессе реабилитации.

Сара попросила его подойти к выехавшей из стены платформе и оставить на ней куртку, коммуникатор, вытащить все предметы из карманов и даже снять пояс. После чего для него началась монотонная череда стандартных тестов, половину из которых не вызвала у него никаких вопросов. Что касается другой части, он решил ничего не спрашивать, предположив, что все это было необходимо, скорее всего, для создания его аутентичного аватара в системе.

М*Д*М*Д

Капсула выглядела в точности как на виденных им слайдах, вплоть до расположения серийного номера на белом гладком боку. Джона мало волновали трудно понятные детали и подробности исследований и процесса ее создания, для себя он уяснил только общий принцип работы и то, что погружение в эту капсулу имело высокий шанс ему помочь избавиться от преследующих его кошмаров и что самое важное – избавиться, наконец, от опостылевшей трости и тремора в руках.

Ему выдали специальный гидрокостюм, в который он не без труда, но все же успешно облачился, даже все застежки плотно застегнул и методично проверил. Убрав голографическую занавеску, он напоследок еще раз окинул цепким взглядом аккуратно сложенные на полках личные вещи и одежду, в которой приехал. После чего без промедления прошел к ожидающему его техническому персоналу, позволяя нацепить на себя дополнительное оборудование. 

Прежде чем погрузиться в белесоватую жидкость, наполняющую капсулу, он сделал несколько глубоких вдохов.

\- Как ваше самочувствие? Где-то чувствуете дискомфорт?

\- Я в полном порядке, - отчитался Джон.

Он действительно был в полном порядке, но объяснять, что вместо нервозности и волнения, он испытывал ни с чем несравнимое чувство предвкушения и азарта, у него точно не было никакого желания. Сейчас он стоял, готовясь погрузиться в новый, неизвестный и неизведанный мир, пускай это и было всего лишь пробное погружение, но он хотел насладиться каждой секундой этого успевшего позабыться ощущения. Это был первый раз после мучительного восстановления из-за ранения и после его возращения на родину, когда он вновь чувствовал себя живым и целым. И уже только за одно это он был благодарен предоставленной ему возможности поучаствовать в Программе. 

Погружение в капсулу лишь отдаленно напоминало погружение в воду - другая плотность и совсем другие ощущения из-за всех тех приборов, что на него нацепили. Джон выровнял дыхание, наблюдая, как над ним закрывается крышка, медленно и неотвратимо. Он сразу же отмел внезапно возникшую мысль о крышке гроба, хотя это и была вполне логичная ассоциация, но все же неуместная в его ситуации. Как минимум потому, что внутри из-за множества датчиков было довольно светло.

\- Джон, прием. Вы меня слышите?

\- Да, доктор Сойер, - из-за того, что их сейчас слышал технический персонал, Джон решил не фамильярничать.

\- Сейчас будет включена подача дополнительной жидкости, постарайтесь не паниковать. Закройте глаза и сделайте несколько глубоких вдохов.

\- Понял.

Они уже проходили через эту часть процедуры во время инструктажа, и он сделал все именно так, как ему и сказали. Закрыл глаза и сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, и даже не понял, что уже погрузился в симуляцию.

Сначала ему показалось, что он парит в невесомости, но стоило открыть глаза, как все перед ним было уже совсем иным. Не было больше мигающих датчиков или голоса прямо у него в голове, только темное узкое помещение без окон и дверей, не больше кладовки. И хорошо, что у него не было клаустрофобии, иначе все могло обернуться довольно плачевно. Особенно для тестового погружения.

Джон поднес руки к лицу, пытаясь рассмотреть в скудном свете непонятного происхождения, были ли это действительно его руки. По ощущениям он все еще был самим собой, даже шрамы были на нужных местах; он специально проверил, задрав не то рубашку, не то тунику, что была на нем. Джон с любопытством оттянул странного вида штаны и посмотрел вниз. Запустить руку внутрь, чтобы проверить на ощупь, он не решился, застеснявшись возможного наблюдения, но на вид это по-прежнему был его член, не больше, не меньше. И да, как и сказала Сара, он почувствовал собственное прикосновение, а щипок действительно был болезненным, следовательно, сгенерированное тело функционировало нормально.

\- Доктор Сойер?.. Сара?.. – он прислушался к гулкой объемной тишине, но ответа так и не услышал.

Из инструктажа следовало, что он должен был оказаться в симуляции холла Центра, как фиксированной знакомой точки координат, но пока выходило, что он застрял непонятно где.

Джон коснулся одной из стен и дернулся от неожиданности. Той словно не существовало, но при этом это все же была преграда. Пространство вокруг исказилось, стены вокруг задрожали, то приближаясь, то удаляясь, пока, наконец, это мельтешение не прекратилось, и перед ним не возник широкий экран с панелью управления.

Вверху большими буквами было написано его имя, а в правом нижнем углу засветился отпечаток правой ладони. Следуя логике происходящего, Джон приложил ладонь к светящемуся индикатору и стал ждать результатов.

\- Система под номером 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона.

\- Система 18-02, что я должен сделать дальше? – если он не ошибался, а с памятью у него все пока было в полном порядке, этот серийный номер был на его капсуле.

\- Джон Ватсон хочет выйти из зоны ожидания в зону распределения? Да? Нет?

\- Я могу узнать функции системы?

\- Не достаточный уровень доступа. Джон Ватсон хочет выйти из зоны ожидания в зону распределения? Да? Нет?

Джон озадаченно уставился на экран, на котором светилось одно единственное предложение и два вариант выбора. Он огляделся, но ничего больше не поменялось, зато из-за появления странного меню внутри стало чуть больше света.

\- Да, - не мог же он бесконечно сидеть в этой тесной комнатушке.

Замелькали знакомые каждому строчки о загрузке данных и необходимости подождать, потом что система вносит его данные в базу, потом, что сохраняет... Одно сообщение сменялось другим, пока не остановилось на «Идет загрузка…».

Экран мигнул еще несколько раз, после чего комната вокруг него внезапно рассыпалась на разноразмерные пиксели и снова собралась - на этот раз уже в знакомую ему картину. Джон замер посреди светлого просторного холла, только уже без навязчивых плакатов и амбициозных лозунгов, что не могло не радовать.

Он повел напряженными плечами, привыкая к ощущению эластичной, приятной к телу ткани униформы, присвоенной ему по умолчанию. Первые пробные шаги дались ему легко и непринужденно и без какой-либо фантомной боли от несуществующего ранения. Джон сделал несколько прыжков, пробуя, каково это будет, и результат его только порадовал.

\- Доктор Сойер, вы меня слышите? 

Все же его несколько настораживал тот факт, что связь внезапно куда-то пропала, но в целом это не выходило за рамки его ожиданий от пробного погружения. Любая система, как и любое оборудование, требовала отладки, а значит, ему нужно было только немного подождать. И ориентироваться по ситуации. Тем более ему уже была дана как минимум одна подсказка.

\- Система 18-02, - четко произнес Джон.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона.

\- Покажи мне доступные функции системы, - он решил сформулировать свой запрос не как вопрос, а как команду, и это подействовало. Возможно, ему с самого начала нужно были именно так и поступить, но теперь уже было поздно сожалеть, возвращаться в ту комнатушку, чтобы проверить его гипотезу, у него не было никакого желания, да и не факт, что он теперь мог туда теперь вернуться.

Перед ним развернулся уже виденный им экран с его именем вверху, только теперь действительно появилось несколько опций, которых раньше не было. Тут был отображен даже его статус, и, оказывается, все это время Джон был «невидимым». Пока то, что он перед собой видел, больше всего напоминало ему интерфейс какой-нибудь игры, только без опции «Выход». Он проверил все доступные ему выпадающие меню, но что-то конкретное выбирать не стал, хотя не так уж много ему и предлагалось, а некоторые опции были еще и залиты серым. Он попробовал потыкать в них, но те пока были ему действительно не доступны.

Неожиданно система снова замигала, пока не выдала механическим голосом:

\- Ваши данные были успешно интегрированы в общую систему закрытых игр мира «ММ». Ваш статус будет автоматически изменен на «видимый» через три, две, одну….

Джон был совсем не готов к тому, что пустой до этого холл вдруг наполнится голосами и движением. Когда система закончила отчет, перед ним словно раскрылся совершенно другой мир, частью которого он внезапно стал. Кто бы мог подумать, что простое изменение статуса, вдруг сделает видимым не столько его, сколько других участников Программы. И хотя этого не было в инструктаже, Джон все равно был приятно удивлен.

Кажется, его внезапное появление никого тут не удивило, все, что ему досталось - пара мимолетных взглядов, и не более. Он невольно попятился назад, пытаясь взглядом охватить все доступное ему пространство -этот виртуальный холл был намного больше реального. И было вполне ожидаемым, что в запале он на кого-то все же натолкнулся.

\- Ох, простите, - Джон обернулся. – Я…

\- Ничего страшного, бывает, - сверху вниз на него смотрел незнакомец. Из-за значительной разницы в росте Джону пришлось сделать шаг назад, чтобы тот совсем уж явно не нависал над ним, даже в виртуальной реальности напоминая о его скромных габаритах. И если ориентироваться на то, что аватары в Программе создавались для них по образу и подобию, без каких-либо косметических изменений внешности, чем обычно грешили многие пользователи в виртуальной реальности, то кое-кому можно было о подобном точно не переживать. Потому что этого кое-кого природа щедро наградила и ростом, и фигурой, и запоминающимся лицом. Несмотря на крупноватый нос и узкие губы незнакомца можно было без преувеличения назвать красивым.

Даже странная униформа ему шла, только подчеркивая разворот плеч и длинные ноги, кстати, это же можно было сказать на удивление о многих здесь. Он успел быстрым взглядом окинуть и проанализировать стоящих ближе всего к нему участников - в Программе принимали участие бывшие военные, хорошее телосложение от них скорее ожидалось, чем не ожидалось.

Незнакомец невзначай положил ладонь на его плечо, немного отодвигая в сторону, и прошел мимо, ничего больше не сказав.

Джон нахмурился и невольно повел плечом, он все еще чувствовал чужое прикосновение. Оно было болезненным - словно его в тиски сжали. И теперь ему нужно было разобраться - то ли пока его тело было слишком чувствительным, то ли ему не повезло нарваться на придурка, который не мог пройти мимо без демонстрации своей силы. Но, по крайней мере, теперь он точно знал, что мог взаимодействовать с другими. 

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона в разделе «Поиск». Симуляция будет выбрана автоматически в соответствии с базовыми настройками аккаунта. Уровень сложности – средний. Дружеская подсказка: откройте дополнительные миссии. Ваше следующее назначение - «Судный день». Приятного времяпрепровождения!


	2. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.1-1.2

Арка 1. И настал Судный день.

1.1.

Причиной тошнотворного запаха были смердящие останки, хаотично разбросанные по полу. В помещение было довольно темно, свет пробивался только через узкую щель под дверью, но его было достаточно, чтобы в деталях разглядеть мрачную обстановку очередной небольшой комнаты, в которой он открыл глаза на этот раз.

Лежать на грязном полу было неудобно, но он все равно первое время не решался даже шелохнуться, прислушиваясь к звукам вокруг. С самого начала было понятно, что ничего хорошего его не ждало, иначе он не очнулся бы в столько жутком месте.

Джон перекатился набок и сел, чтобы удобнее было провести инспекцию - первым делом он хотел проверить сгенерированное тело. То ничем не отличалось от его привычного, изменилась только одежда – вместо униформы теперь на нем были простые, удобные джинсы, обычная майка, толстовка с растянутыми руками и поношенные кеды. Он никогда так не одевался, но, по крайней мере, все было ему в пору и не мешало двигаться, пока он осторожно проверил ногу. Было бы весьма некстати, если бы фантомная боль напомнила о себе в самый неподходящий момент. Но нет, когда он встал и покачался с пятки на носок, ничего в ноге не отдалось стреляющей болью. И даже если стоило полностью перенести на нее тяжесть тела, он все еще мог спокойно стоять.

Джон закрыл нос рукавом и медленно обошел комнату по кругу, внимательно рассматривая засохшие кровавые разводы и брызги на стенах и полу. Чтобы здесь не произошло, это случилось задолго до его появления – и по примерным прикидкам минимум неделю назад. Степень разложения разбросанных останков и кровь, успевшая высохнуть и почернеть, говорили об этом более чем красноречиво. Даже не будь у него медицинского образования и большого практического опыта, как у военного медика, это все равно было бы очевидным любому взрослому здравомыслящему человеку.

Хотя он никогда особо не увлекался виртуальным геймингом, это не означало, что он совсем ничего не знал. Джон даже был в курсе основных мейнстримов, поэтому и не удивился схожим чертам происходящего с играми жанра экшен и хоррор. И он точно знал, что теперь должен был получить основную миссию, без которой ему предстояло только тыкаться наугад.

Кроме обломков мебели, некогда бывшей шкафом, и грязной ткани гардин, сваленных в углу, в комнате ничего больше не осталось от прежней обстановки - хотя та явно должна была быть спальней. И спальней на втором этаже обычного дома, судя по виду из заклеенного газетами и неплотно заколоченного досками изнутри окна, Джон не поленился отодрать уголок и выглянуть наружу. Газеты, увы, ничего ему не рассказали: текст, как и изображения, растекся и стал абсолютно нечитаемым – ни дат, ни событий. А значит, они не были столь необходимой ему подсказкой.

Выйти через окно ему не светило, так что оставалась только дверь, но напоследок он решил еще раз осмотреть разбросанные останки. Ни мух, ни личинок не было, иначе зрелище было бы куда как более отвратительным. Джон присел на корточки и уверенно протянул руку к разлагающейся массе. И кто же знал, что, только коснувшись чего-то очень похожего на обрубок руки от локтя до предплечья с вырванными кусками мяса и кожи, он вдруг вызовет появление нужной ему информации. Джон спокойно решил дотронуться до чего-то столь малоприятного только из любопытства и желания рассмотреть следы укусов поближе. Будучи медиком, это не вызвало у него никакого психологического дискомфорта или отвращения. Но вот если бы на его месте был другой человек, то неизвестно, что тогда должно было служить спусковым механизмом для появления основной миссии. Возможно, этому гипотетическому игроку так и предстояло продолжать быть в неведении.

Когда перед ним внезапно развернулся голографический экран с текстом, все же в первое мгновение Джон сильно удивился. Больное воображение того, кто придумал эту симуляцию в качестве Программы реабилитации, поистине поражало. 

«Прошло больше трех месяцев после Судного дня. Человечество продолжает отчаянно бороться за выживание посреди руин брошенных городов, сражаясь с полчищами мертвецов. Никто не знает достоверно, что стало причиной катастрофы, но среди выживших ходят слухи, что самый первый инфицированный появился с Севера, где расположена Лаборатория генетики клеточного цикла. Тот район негласно считается отправной точкой распространения болезни, поражающей живые клетки организма и вызывающей мгновенную смерть и дальнейшую мутацию с сохранением базовых функций и инстинктов, из которых самым сильным является голод.

И хотя ожившие мертвецы не обладают быстрыми рефлексами или высокой скоростью передвижения, даже самые незначительные раны, нанесенные ими, приводят к мгновенному заражению со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Единственный способ их убить – отделить голову от туловища.

Последними оплотами человечества стали укрепленные и охраняемые Базы, организованные правительственными войсками для защиты и помощи населению, но в столь отчаянных условиях неравенство между сильными и слабыми стало еще более явным. Единственный шанс на спасение для оставшихся в живых ¬– объединяться в группы и пытаться добраться до ближайших Баз.

Текущая миссия: собрать команду из минимум трех игроков и добраться до Западной Базы в течение шести дней. 

Включенная опция для новичков: при встрече с игроком вам придет звуковое уведомление.

За успешное выполнение каждой текущей миссии игроку присваивается 100 очков опыта. За успешное выполнение основной миссии игрок получит дополнительные 1000 очков опыта и 3 бонусных балла.

Более чем три проваленные текущие миссии означает провал основной миссии. Провал основной миссии приведет к невозможности покинуть мир «Судного дня», кроме случаев досрочного завершения игры.

Дружеская подсказка: для новичков действует единоразовая опция – провал первой основной миссии в мире закрытых Игр приведет к автоматическому возвращению в зону распределения, снижению рейтинга и к смене типа симуляции».

Джон перечитал текст еще на раз и принялся нервно кусать нижнюю губу. Убедившись, что никаких дополнительных вкладок на экране не открывалось, он свернул его и попытался вызвать меню привязанной к нему системы, но ни голосовая, ни мысленная команды его так и не открыли. Зато появился отчет времени и странные круглые ячейки в воздухе возле его правой руки, и было не сложно догадаться, для чего они были нужны. Ни ячеек, ни времени почти не было заметно, пока он не подносил руку к лицу - только тогда они становились яркими и отчетливыми.

Сейчас уже можно было начать делать первые выводы, чем он и занялся, все еще не решаясь, выглянуть в коридор.

Во-первых, на помощь системы надеяться не приходилось. По крайней мере, пока.

Во-вторых, за провал миссии его не ждало серьезное наказание. Провал означал только то, что он не имел возможности перейти на следующую ступень реабилитации, а должен был начать заново с чем-то другим. Ну, если, конечно, он все верно понял. 

В-третьих, теперь у него была текущая миссия, выполнить которую он должен был за определенное время, а значит, сидеть на месте и придаваться сомнениям, не было никакого смысла, только время терять.

В-четвертых, раз за все текущие миссии давали одинаковое количество баллов, значит, все они были примерно одинаковыми по важности и по сложности выполнения, хотя это еще предстояло подтвердить.

В-пятых, были и другие игроки. Иначе ему бы не дали задание собрать как минимум троих. Хотя ему еще только предстояло выяснить, были ли в этой симуляции иные игровые персонажи, кроме зомби, но скорее всего, должны были быть. Иначе на Базе их некому было бы встречать, когда как в выданной справочной информации были упомянуты правительственные войска. Правда, это было всего лишь его предположение, которое опять же еще надо было подтвердить.

И в-шестых, пока выходило, что игра имела линейный сюжет, что в целом облегчало ее прохождение, но средний уровень сложности вполне мог означать, что в дальнейшем, это могло измениться. Джон не знал, что там за базовые настройки были у его аккаунта, кто их выставил и как это можно было потом изменить. Он вообще не думал, что тестовое погружение вдруг закончится для него чем-то подобным, этого точно не было в инструктаже.

Чем дольше Джон размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией, тем больше склонялся к мысли, что во время погружения что-то пошло не так. Доктор Сара Сойер произвела на него вполне благоприятное впечатление и как профессионал в своем деле, и как человек, хотя они и были знакомы всего пару часов. Это не исключало вероятности чужой ошибки, но все же он решил не рассматривать этот вариант. По меньшей мере, пока.

Вирус, сбой в Программе, в принципе причиной его теперешнего положения могло быть что угодно, и Джон мог лишь гадать, что же случилось на самом деле – у него было слишком мало входных данных, чтобы делать какие-либо однозначные выводы, он мог лишь строить предположения и спекулировать. Это даже вполне могло быть связано с тем апгрейдом, о котором упомянула доктор Сойер, уверив, что это никак не повлияет на ход их работы. 

Подразумевалось, что на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств его куратор должен был сделать запрос системе для его экстренного вывода из симуляции, а потом после восстановительного сна он должен был очнуться в реальности. Это если коротко. На самом деле, участник изначально вообще никогда не должен был выпадать из контролируемой среды, что было одним из фундаментальных законов Программы. Но тогда выходило, что он оказался именно там, где должен был оказаться. 

Он очень надеялся, что так оно и было. Потому что попасть в странный мир закрытых Игр вместо Программы, на которую он согласился, было бы настоящим испытанием его удачи. И хотя его предупреждали на Инструктаже, что СиРа на анализе имеющихся у нее данных об участнике Программы, сама решает, что именно подойдет каждому, как-то даже не верилось, что ему действительно была выбрана симуляция зомби-апокалипсиса для тестового погружения. Причем в формате игры с возможностью накапливать опыт и бонусные баллы. Хотя… Что-то в этом все же было.

Теперь оставалось только ждать. По крайней мере, ему не грозило мучиться от голода или жажды. Джон немного заволновался и прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе и анализируя состояние этого тела. Пока выходило, что ему действительно не надо было есть или пить – осознание этого словно пришло откуда-то изнутри, напоминая, что, несмотря на всю реалистичность, все вокруг все же оставалось лишь строчками сложного кода и не более.

Джон невольно поморщился: ему, еще учась, хватило с головой возиться с трупами, а тут они еще и ходить могли. Но теперь он хотя бы что-то знал о том, что происходило за пределами этой комнаты. И более того, примерно представлял, что ему предстояло сделать. 

1.2.

Ему нужно было оружие, чтобы защитить себя. Подошла бы любая палка или кусок металлической трубы. Монтировка, лопата, бита, охотничий нож, но лучше всего – пистолет. Хотя по закону жанра, любой выстрел без глушителя означал привлечь к себе еще больше зомби. 

В недлинном коридоре было так же темно, как и в комнате до этого. Заколоченные окна давали совсем немного света, но его все равно было достаточно, чтобы рассмотреть, насколько обшарпанным и старым было все вокруг. Ему так же то и дело встречались засохшие кровавые разводы на некогда светлых стенах. Кое-где брызги доставали даже до потолка, и было не сложно представить, что именно здесь в свое время произошло.

Вокруг стояла поразительная тишина, было лишь слышно его осторожное дыхание и звук его же шагов по затертому, скрипучему полу. Верилось с трудом, что помимо него в этом доме кто-то еще может находиться, а значит, чтобы найти других игроков, ему нужно было как можно быстрее отсюда убраться. Он и так не стал бы задерживаться в этих мрачных, оскверненных смертью стенах, но все равно хотел тщательно осмотреться в надежде найти хоть какое-то оружие. И подсказки. Джон помнил про дружеское напоминание системы о дополнительных миссиях. Обычно их невыполнение не несли для игроков никаких последствий, на то они и были дополнительными миссиями, никак не влияющими на ход основной сюжетной линии. 

Джон воодушевленно исследовал каждую комнату на втором этаже, после чего спустился на первый, где была кухня, а значит, был шанс раздобыть нож. Или даже сразу парочку.

Если все вокруг все же было частью его терапии, то он должен был признать, что это был весьма креативный подход. И в его случае, даже вполне себе оправданный. Лучше всего он чувствовал себя именно в подобных ситуациях – когда кровь бурлила от выплеска адреналина, а впереди ждала томящая неизвестность, смешанная с опасностью и предвкушением. У него был конкретный враг, была четкая цель и полная свобода действий. Это было даже лучше, во много раз лучше, чем в армии, где он должен был неуклонно следовать Уставу и негласным правилам.

Джон поднес левую руку к лицу. Не было больше легкого тремора, как и не было чувства разочарования и пустоты, что постоянно преследовали его после возвращения на родину. 

Внизу послышался какой-то шорох, и Джон тут же прижался спиной к стене, замерев на середине лестницы. Он точно был уверен, что до этого не слышал ни единого звука, кроме издаваемых лично им. Но выходило, что в доме все же был кто-то еще.

\- Джон, ты что-нибудь нашел наверху?

Джон так и стоял как громом пораженный, не в силах поверить, что глаза его не обманывали. Сердце готово было выпрыгнуть из груди, колотясь сейчас где-то в районе горла, его резко бросило в жар, и он мгновенно покрылся холодным потом под двумя слоями одежды.

\- Джон? – он бы никогда не спутал этот голос с чьим-то еще. – У тебя такое лицо, будто ты призрака увидел. Что там было?

\- Гарри?

Он не видел сестру больше семи лет, они даже видеозвонками не обменивались. Что уж, они даже не разговаривали последние три года, как раз после того, как он поставил свою электронную печать под контрактом на очередной тур и покинул пределы Объединенного государства. Короткие сообщения с поздравлениями на день рождение или праздники были не в счет. Джон все равно было уверен, что их отправлял бот.

Стоящая перед ним Гарри была именно такой, какой он запомнил ее больше семи лет назад, а значит, это была лишь проекция. Или марионетка, как их было принято называть в СиРа. Те же светлые волосы, собранные в неаккуратный хвост, те же смешливые голубые глаза – версия его сестры семилетней давности даже улыбалась так же, как он помнил. И только несуразная мешковатая одежда вносила свои коррективы в этот воссозданный из его воспоминаний образ.

\- В доме давно не осталось ничего съедобного. 

\- Наверху ничего стоящего нет, даже одежды - выдавил из себя Джон и поспешил, наконец, отлепиться от стены. Этого он совсем не ожидал. Хотя если так подумать, эта встреча была вполне логичной. Над отношениями с сестрой ему тоже нужно было работать, но он все равно не ожидал, что в этой симуляции все будет свалено в одну кучу.

\- Подвал?

\- Я боюсь туда спускаться, - знакомо проныла Гарри. Святые угодники! Поразительная аутентичность!

Джон резко обернулся. Сейчас Гарри была такой молодой. И такой до дрожи, до кома в горле знакомой и родной.

\- Что? Не смотри на меня так, я все равно туда не пойду!

\- Нет, ничего. Подожди здесь.

Ему не нужно было есть, но он точно не знал, относилось ли это к марионеткам. Логично было предположить, что и тем не нужно было ни есть, ни пить – они были всего лишь проекциями - еще более неживыми, нежели его сгенерированное тело. Его данные хотя бы были привязаны к импульсам головного мозга, когда как марионетки были всего лишь иллюзиями и набором воспоминаний. Но все же он пока не знал этого наверняка.

Дверь в подвал не была заперта, и там было темнее всего. Без окон и работающего электричества ему предстояло блуждать практически в кромешной тьме. И судя по запаху, там его ждало много неприятных сюрпризов, в которые он точно должен наступить без хоть какого-либо источника света.

Джон вернулся на кухню, но и так было видно, что ее уже до него методично обыскали: все шкафчики и ящики были открыты, а их содержимое вывалено наружу. Но даже в царящем беспорядке было не сложно понять, что все стоящее или пригодное для самообороны было давно забрано. 

Небольшой рюкзак он заметил не сразу. Его скинули у стены, и, судя по всему, это сделали именно они с сестрой судя по немного потрепанному, но объемному виду. Он поднял его и открыл, чтобы проинспектировать содержимое. 

Веревка, свечи, спички, две отвертки и салфетки. И початая бутылка водки. Джон невольно прикрыл глаза и с усилием выдохнул застрявший где-то в горле воздух. Ему совсем не хотелось думать о том, что даже в этой чертовой симуляции он не мог представить сестру без алкоголя. И это было большой проблемой, но сейчас он меньше всего хотел с ней разбираться или ругаться из-за этого.

Базовый набор был совсем скудным, в нем не было даже карты, но все равно это было лучше, чем совсем ничего. По крайней мере, теперь у него был источник света, чтобы не блуждать впотьмах в подвале.

Сзади практически бесшумно материализовалась Гарри. Она с любопытством на него посмотрела, но говорить ничего не стала. Как и он. Джон отдал ей рюкзак, а сам снова пошел к двери, ведущей в подвал.

Слабый огонек свечи освещал совсем небольшой участок пространства вокруг и перед ним, при этом делая окружающую его тьму еще более насыщенной и плотной. Но так он хотя бы видел куда наступал, поэтому старался осторожно перешагивать через неаппетитные останки, хаотично разбросанные по полу точно в такой же манере, как и в комнатах наверху. В доме явно произошла массовая бойня, после которой не осталось ни одного мертвеца, так что им с Гарри не пришлось заниматься ими самим. Хотя рано или поздно они должны были все же столкнуться с наводнившим эту симуляцию кошмаром.

После долгих поисков ему удалось найти небольшой ржавый топор и несколько металлических труб. И то, и другое Джон взял с собой – и теперь у них было хоть какое-то оружие. 

Проекция Гарри деловито выбрала одну из труб и пару раз на пробу замахнулась, рассекая воздух с характерным звуком.

\- Ничего так, сгодиться сносить мертвякам головы. 

\- Здесь больше ничего стоящего мы не найдем, нужно уходить, - он не знал, в каком направлении им нужно было двигаться, чтобы добраться до Западной Базы, а значит, предстояло ориентироваться по обстоятельствам. И для начала выйти наружу, оценить обстановку за пределами этих относительно безопасных стен и найти ближайшую высокую точку, с которой можно было осмотреться и составить приблизительную карту местности. Ну, или найти настоящую карту.

Гарри замерла рядом, явно ожидая его дальнейших действий, и он не удержался от того, чтобы коснуться ее руки, проверяя, насколько же живой сделала ее эта симуляция. Джон не знал, были ли эта Гарри для него источником нужной информации, как полезный NPC в играх, или элементом, повышающим сложность. И стоило ему к ней прикоснуться, как и в случае с обглоданной рукой, перед ним тут же развернулся небольшой экран со справочной информацией.

«С Гарриет Ватсон всегда было нелегко. Но даже с приходом конца нет ничего более важного, чем семья. И она верит, что ее младший брат сможет спасти ее, и они благополучно доберутся до Западной Базы несмотря ни на что». 

Джон уже открыл рот, чтобы задать сестре первый же пришедший на ум вопрос –знала ли она, что находится в игре, но горло словно что-то сдавило, не давая возможности и слова вымолвить.

Значит, даже если бы он очень хотел рассказать о себе или миссии, то все равно не смог бы. Вероятнее всего, для проекций этот виртуальный мир был реальным, и это ему надо было его изучать и познавать. И для этого ему как минимум надо было ко всему прикасаться. Тогда был шанс, что появится справка или даже подсказка.

А еще он так и не получил уточнение к его текущей миссии о том, что он и сестру должен был доставить в целости и сохранности до Базы, и скорее всего, это подразумевалось автоматически. Или был еще вариант, что в этой симуляции Гарри должна была везде его сопровождать. И попросту не могла умереть. 

Потому что он бы этого в любом случае никогда не позволил.


	3. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.3-1.4

1.3

На улице было довольно светло, хотя из-за густого тумана не было видно даже домов через дорогу. Изредка можно было услышать что-то похожее на гортанное рычание и шарканье. Туман делал звуки обманчиво объемными и близкими, так что ему постоянно казалось, что совсем рядом кто-то ходил. Джон поминутно останавливался и, замерев, все ждал, когда же из белесых клубов к ним потянуться уродливые наполовину сгнившие руки. Но ничего так и не происходило, и они продолжали медленно передвигаться вперед.

\- Нужно найти супермаркет или газетный киоск, - скомандовал Джон, стоило им только выйти наружу из их укрытия. Он решил рискнуть и для начала попытаться найти карту города. Если бы не туман он мог бы попробовать сориентироваться по сторонам света и найти запад, чтобы начать движение в этом направлении, но туман спутал ему все планы. 

Джон не стал пояснять, зачем им нужно было идти именно туда, а не к другим зданиям, а Гарри не стала спрашивать, полностью доверившись его суждению и опыту. Ему было сложно сориентироваться, было ли это поведение для нее характерным или нет. Они слишком давно не виделись, чтобы он мог знать наверняка. Поэтому теперь они перебежками двигались от дома к дому, попутно выискивая хоть что-то напоминающее газетный киоск или магазины. Пока им встретилась только аптека, куда Джон счел обязательным заглянуть. Можно было только гадать, что их ждало на Базе, и в каких условиях там приходилось существовать выжившим, и лекарства точно никогда не бывали лишними.

Джон покрепче сжал металлическую трубу и толкнул входную дверь. Через прозрачные витрины было видно, что там все еще оставались два мертвеца: продавец в залитом кровью халате и покупатель, пожилая женщина, которая явно была инфицирована первой, если судить по более сильной степени разложения. К тому же у продавца, некогда молодой девушки, не хватало огромного куска мяса на плече и щеке.

Как и предполагал Джон, зомби были довольно отталкивающими на вид, но не хуже или лучше, чем то, что ему иногда приходилось видеть. У ходящих мертвецов в этой симуляции практически не было особых отличий от мертвецов, с которыми ему приходилось сталкиваться в реальности – то же изменение цвета кожного покрова на синюшный, те же выцветшие глаза. Только эти ожившие мертвецы могли двигаться, правда так, словно конечности частично закостенели, что, впрочем, не мешало им успешно нападать на свои жертвы.

Он, не теряя времени, подлетел к пожилой женщине и трубой одним движением снес ей голову, чтобы тут же развернуться и, перемахнув через стойку, ударом ноги оттолкнуть бывшего продавца к полкам с лекарствами и таким же экономным движением, как и до этого, тоже размозжить той голову.

Они с Гарри пригнулись к полу и с опаской выглянули наружу из окон витрины, проверяя, не привлекли ли их действия других мертвецов. Пока все было относительно спокойно, поэтому Джон осторожно толкнул дверь, ведущую в подсобное помещение и небольшой склад, чтобы убедиться, что там точно никого не осталось. И судя по всему, там все же никого не было.

\- Пошли, - позвал за собой Джон и хотел уже было пройти дальше, когда его остановил окрик сестры.

\- Мы должны собрать кристаллы! – зашипела Гарри, достала из рюкзака салфетки и без тени брезгливости запустила руку с салфеткой в раскуроченные остатки чужого мозга, чтобы извлечь странного вида кристалл. – Джон! Поторопись.

Он невольно сглотнул комок в горле и повернулся к полкам, ища глазами упаковку с резиновыми перчатками. Даже с салфетками было слишком негигиенично прикасаться вот так вот к свежим останкам. Тогда в доме он выбрал обрубок руки как наиболее уцелевшую часть тела, к тому же с минимальными следами разложения, а сейчас все было несколько иначе. Он своими руками только что окончательно и бесповоротно упокоил этих мертвецов, а теперь должен был еще и осквернить их останки. Джон шумно выдохнул через нос и запустил руку в серое вещество.

Кристалл был больше похож на полупрозрачный камень, красноватого оттенка, многогранный и даже по-своему красивый. Особенно если не знать, откуда именно тот был извлечен. И, конечно же, как и ждал Джон, тут же появилась справка:

«Неизвестно, кто первым их обнаружил, или кто первым догадался использовать кристаллы для восстановления и пополнения жизненных сил, но это сразу решило проблему продовольствия в непростых условиях выживания человеческого вида. Теперь кристаллы, добытые из мертвецов, стали основной обменной валютой, за которую стало возможным купить абсолютно все. Даже человеческую свободу и жизнь».

Текущая миссия: собрать 100 кристаллов. Каждые следующие 30 кристаллов можно обменять на 5 золотых».

Хм. Теперь у него было две текущих миссии, и одна никак не была не связанна с другой. А еще у новой миссии не было ограничения по времени, что не могло не обнадеживать.

Из рюкзака была извлечена початая бутылка водки, и Джону оставалось только наблюдать, как кристалл был тщательно обмыт, и радоваться про себя, что он каких-то пару часов назад решил не скандалить, а оставить их с Гарри разборки касательно наличия у них алкоголя на потом.

Гарри распахнула парку и достала из внутреннего кармана небольшой герметичный пакет, чтобы переложить туда добытый кристалл, после чего жестом показала Джону, чтобы он сделал тоже самое. Вот почему он не нашел их, когда проверял содержимое рюкзака – они решили держать их в более надежном месте. Хотя это с какой стороны было смотреть на эту предполагаемую надежность. 

\- У нас теперь пятьдесят восемь штук. Еще двенадцать и мы сможем заплатить за проход в карантинную зону. И наконец-то, можно будет принять душ или поспать на нормальной кровати, - мечтательно пояснила Гарри, пряча пакет обратно в карман и застегиваясь.

Джон нахмурился. Выходило, что чтобы попасть на Базу, нужно было еще и откупиться кристаллами, по тридцать пять штук с человека. С одной стороны, не такая уж и высокая цена за безопасность и относительный комфорт, а с другой – чтобы добыть их, нужно было убить минимум тридцать пять мертвецов. Семьдесят на двоих. Что ж, это был неплохой способ определить уровень приходящих к ним людей и пополнить ресурсы самой Базы. И что-то ему подсказывало, что те сто кристаллов, что ему нужно было собрать, никакого отношения не имели к этим тридцати пяти.

\- Наберем немного лекарств и двинемся дальше.

На складе он нашел тряпичную сумку, сложил в нее все непросроченные лекарства как общего назначения, так и с сильным обезболивающим действием – все то, что нашлось в небольшом количестве на дальних полках. В рюкзаке было не так уж много места, поэтому он просто примотал сумку к тому веревкой, чтобы эта ноша не мешала свободно двигаться, и отдал рюкзак сестре. Как основной ударной силе их маленького отряда ему была нужна полная свобода действий, поэтому нести рюкзак досталось именно Гарри, и та даже почти не возражала. Хотя все равно каждый раз закатывала глаза в своей обычной, знакомой и раздражающей его еще с детства манере.

Им все еще нужно было найти карту. А еще предположить, где могли скрываться другие возможные игроки или игровые персонажи. Место должно было быть относительно безопасным и укрепленным. И при этом с несколькими путями отхода, потому что что-то такое выбрал бы он сам, если бы стал искать надежное укрытие. Пока на ум ему ничего подходящего под эти критерии не приходило, поэтому Джон решил решать проблемы, то есть задачи, по мере поступления.

Передвигаться в тумане по-прежнему было весьма некомфортно, но, с другой стороны, он точно так же прятал и их от мертвецов, как и самих мертвецов от них, и этим фактом надо было пользоваться, пока была возможность.

\- Смотри, - Гарри дернула его за рукав, останавливая. – Там стоит что-то похожее на киоск.

Она показывала в сторону темнеющей в тумане не то будки, не то действительно киоска. В любом случае, им нужно было проверить, что там такое стояло, поэтому они осторожно двинулись в том направлении, прислушиваясь к подозрительным шорохам и звукам.

К его разочарованию это оказался киоск с кофе. Зато рядом из тумана вынырнула вывеска небольшого супермаркета, что можно было считать удачей. И еще большей удачей для них было бы сразу же найти карту.

Джон замер у стены, заглядывая в витрину. Как и до этого с аптекой им нужно было заранее подготовиться к возможным неожиданностям, но, сколько бы он ни всматривался, ничего подозрительного не видел, поэтому без зомби в поле видимости они все же рискнули зайти внутрь и быстро осмотреться.

Все, что можно было отсюда вынести, было давно вынесено, лишь изредка попадались разорванные и раскрошенные пачки печенья или пустые упаковки с чипсами и быстрорастворимой лапшой. И, конечно же, нетронутыми остались только газеты и журналы; стойка с ними была повалена на пол, так что ему пришлось опуститься на корточки, чтобы перебрать оставшиеся от прошлой жизни издания.

Джон замер над газетой с броским изображением и кричащим заголовком: «Судный день настал!» Даже не читая, он мог предположить, о чем именно говорилось на пожелтевших от времени страницах, хотя все равно свернул эта газету и сунул в задний карман джинсов.

Тоненькая брошюрка, разворачивающаяся в карту города, среди всей этой ставшей разом ненужной макулатуры тоже нашлась. Джон быстро сунул ту в другой карман и резко выпрямился. Краем глаза он заметил какое-то движение за полками в самом дальнем углу помещения. И это точно были не зомби – те уже давно бы, рыча и брызжа слюной и пеной, двигались к ним. Нет, это точно были не ожившие мертвецы.

Джон похолодел и поудобнее перехватил трубу. Он как-то совсем забыл, что помимо людей были еще животные и птицы, которые точно так же должны были мутировать при заражении. Черт! Этот момент он как-то упустил из внимания.

Странная тень снова мелькнула среди полок. Она была слишком быстрой и сравнительно небольшой по размерам, чтобы быть человеком. Или даже ребенком. Скорее всего, это была или кошка, или собака, и что-то ему подсказывало, что справиться с этой тварью ему будет сложнее, чем до этого с зомби.

\- Гарри, спрячься в туалете! Или подсобке!

Он толкнул ближайшую к себе полку, так чтобы сразу же повалить, и все равно, что шум мог привлечь сюда зомби. Этот супермаркет был не настолько большим, чтобы установить раздвижные двери, поэтому попасть внутрь те все равно бы не смогли.

Первую атаку он отбил, замахнувшись наугад. Второй удар он рассчитал уже четко, не надеясь на удачу. Тень оказалась, как он предположил, кошкой, мутировавшей до размеров некрупной собаки. С облезшей клочками шерстью, неестественно бугрящимися мышцами, гноящимися ранами от укусов и переломанной передней лапой. Даже жаль, что у нее не было сломано больше лап, это бы сильно облегчило ему жизнь, но и так Джон справился с ней за пять ударов.

1.4.

\- Джон.

Джон резко обернулся. Что-то в голосе сестры ему очень не понравилось. Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз, он уже с ужасом успел представить себя кошмарную картину того, как виртуальный образ его сестры превращается в зомби, и ему приходится ее убивать. Нет-нет, он же решил, что Гарри не могла умереть! Значит, это было что-то другое!

\- Воу-воу! Успокойся! Со мной все в порядке, - Гарри сама побледнела и успокаивающе выставила перед собой руки. – Я тут просто совершенно случайно нашла детишек в подсобке.

Джон прикрыл ладонью глаза. Только Гарри с ее поразительной способностью находить приключения на пятую точку могла спрятаться в подсобке и встретить там выживших. А не очередного мутанта или зомби. И действительно, из-за спины сестры показались две перепуганные мордашки.

Одна из его текущих миссий состояла в нахождении трех игроков для составления команды, речи о других не шло, а эти двое точно игроками не были, потому что ему не пришло никакого звукового уведомления. Хотя возможно ему следовало к ним для этого прикоснуться.

Джон с тяжелым сердцем окинул оценивающим взглядом двух девочек-подростков. Даже удивительно, что те смогли выжить. Точнее дожить до их с Гарри появления, и что-то подсказывало ему, что только из-за того, что с ним была сестра, они решились выйти к ним. Скорее всего, будь это одни мужчины, девчушки не стали бы показываться. Хотя это было всего лишь его предположение.

\- Привет. Я Джон. Это моя сестра Гарри, - быстро представился Джон. 

\- Меня Кейт зовут, - представилась в ответ бледная девчушка с грязными, светло-русыми волосами и светлыми глазами. Ее можно было даже принять за одну из семейства Ватсонов, настолько она была похожа на них с Гарри. – Это Марго.

Марго выглядела болезненно худой и изможденной. Они обе выглядели нездорово, но у второй девчушки огромные темные круги под глазами на некогда смуглом, а сейчас почти сером лице, казались почти черными, делая весь ее вид как-то по-особенному жалким.

\- Сколько вам лет?

\- Мне 17, Марго – 16.

\- Как давно вы тут?

\- Больше двух недель. Из-за этой твари мы не решались выйти, и у нас закончились припасы, даже вода закончилась два дня назад. И если бы не вы… если бы не вы, - обе расплакались, так и не договорив.

Джон переглянулся с Гарри и крепко задумался. Дойти до Базы в целом не было сложной задачей, куда как сложнее было собрать нужное количество кристаллов – для этого надо было целенаправленно рисковать и охотиться на зомби. И что-то он сильно сомневался, что у девчат были хоть какие-то кристаллы при себе.

\- Мы сделаем все, что скажите. Все, что угодно. Только возьмите нас с собой. Пожалуйста, - просила Кейт, она явно была более активной и пробивной, когда как Марго лишь следовала за ней.

\- И вы не боитесь, что мы вас продадим за кристаллы вместо того, чтобы помочь? – внезапно уточнил Джон. Ему была прекрасно известна человеческая природа, тем более игрокам вообще можно было не заботиться о моральных или этических проблемах – у них были миссии, и при желании никто не запрещал использовать даже самые недостойные методы для достижения успеха. Это даже оговаривалось вскользь при инструктаже. Тем более, он даже не был уверен, мониторили его сейчас или нет.

\- Нам придется рискнуть, - решительно ответила Кейт.

Сейчас монстра больше не было, и им ничто не мешало спрятаться в другом месте, но они все равно приняли решение присоединиться к ним.

\- У вас остались кристаллы? 

\- Нам пришлось ими воспользоваться, - сокрушенно покачав головой, призналась Кейт. На ее бледном лице с запавшими щеками было не трудно прочитать страх и надежду. – Мы будем стараться вам помочь собрать нужное количество. И точно не будем мешаться!

Джон несколько раз нервно облизал губы. Гарри не вмешивалась, и в этом полностью полагаясь на него, и теперь он стоял перед сложным моральным выбором: помочь или бросить их на произвол судьбы. 

\- Я военный медик. Можно я вас осмотрю? – ему нужно было проверить свое предположение не вызывая подозрений, и ничего лучше ему так сразу на ум не пришло. – Ничего такого, но вы обе неважно выглядите, и я должен убедиться, что у вас нет серьезных травм, которые могут помешать нам быстро и тихо передвигаться.

Девчушки переглянулись, после чего Кейт решительно протянула ему руку. Джон посчитал пульс, проверил белки, быстро и профессионально прощупал их руки и ноги. Он даже почти не покривил душой, называя причину своей просьбы. Звукового сообщения он так и не получил, но зато убедился, что те могли спокойно передвигаться, не задерживая их.

\- Я не знаю, что ждет нас на Базе, и какие условия там царят. Вы должны понимать, что будет ждать двух молодых девушек среди толпы оголодавших без женского внимания мужчин, и я вряд ли смогу вас защитить. 

\- Мы понимаем, что нам придется найти покровителя, - тоскливо согласилась Кейт и схватила подругу за руку.

\- Не обязательно, что все будет именно так, но лучше стоит приготовиться к самым разным вариантам развития событий. Вы понимаете, о чем я?

\- Да, - те кивнули одновременно, и Кейт воодушевленно уточнила. – Это значит, что мы можем к вам присоединиться?

\- Да.

Стоило ему согласиться, как перед ним тут же развернулся знакомый голографический экран:

«Поздравляем! Вы вызвали дополнительную миссию: помогите Марго и Кейт добраться живыми до Западной Базы и благополучно пройти карантинную зону. 

За успешное выполнение каждой дополнительной миссии игроку присваивается 50 очков опыта. И 5 бонусных баллов». 

Теперь в его текущие миссии можно было смело заносить короткое и емкое – постоянно убивать зомби ради кристаллов. Путем не сложных вычислений выходило, что теперь на четверых им нужно было раздобыть еще восемьдесят две штуки. То есть найти и убить целых восемьдесят два мертвеца.

Джон достал из кармана перчатки и подошел к трупу гигантской кошки. Поковырявшись, он все же нашел кристалл, только этот в отличие от тех, что извлекались из зомби, был намного меньше и не имел красноватого оттенка.

«Неизвестная болезнь поразила не только человечество. Теперь выживших поджидала новая опасная угроза – мутировавшие звери. Агрессивные, быстрые и не ведающие усталости. И это суровое испытание для человечества и без того находящегося на грани выживания.

Поздравляем! Вы вызвали дополнительную миссию: соберите 15 кристаллов животных.

За успешное выполнение каждой дополнительной миссии игроку присваивается 50 очков опыта. И 5 бонусных баллов». 

\- Ого, первый раз вижу такой кристалл. Интересно, а у них какой эффект? – Гарри достала заветный пакет, но потом передумала складывать новый кристалл к уже собранным и взяла с полки упаковку одноразовых пакетов.

\- Не будем рисковать. Скорее всего, на Базе есть свои исследователи и ученые, лучше оставим им разбираться с этим.

\- И то верно, не хочу, чтобы у меня внезапно вырос хвост. Или вдруг выпали волосы.

\- Это была бы наименьшая из твоих забот, поверь мне, - покачал головой Джон и глянул на отсчет времени на руке - прошло уже больше четырех часов с того момента, как он активировал первую текущую миссию и покинул стены спальни безликого заброшенного дома.

Он оглянулся на свой импровизированный отряд и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Черт. Теперь передвигаться, не привлекая к себе внимания или привлекая его как можно меньше, будет сложнее. Джон достал из кармана припрятанную карту и разложил на стойке возле кассы – поближе к естественному свету.

Для начала им нужно было сориентироваться, где на карте находился этот супермаркет, а потом уже смотреть на запад. Джон взял с прилавка ручку и задумчиво уставился на незнакомые названия. Черт. Он был уверен, что городом для симуляции был выбран Лондон версии далеких 2000-х, но нет, ни названия улиц, ни общие очертания города не казались ему даже приблизительно узнаваемыми. А значит, симуляции, скорее всего, сгенерировала несуществующую в реальности локацию.

Не то, чтобы это сильно усложняло ему жизнь, принцип от этого не менялся – все города были так или иначе друг на друга похожи: у каждого был центр, были окраины, были важные и стратегические объекты, были транспортные развязки и основные объекты инфраструктуры.

Он сверился со сторонами света по указателю в углу карты, отметил большую область на западе и принялся изучать, что же там могло стать Базой. Это могло быть бывшее здание тюрьмы или больницы. Или даже гостиница. Возможно даже военная часть. Его интересовало все, что могло вместить в себя определенное количество людей и дать им хотя бы минимальный уровень комфорта при максимальной безопасности.

\- Вы знаете, где на карте находится это место? – был шанс, что девчушки были из местных и знали эти улицы.

\- Да, - Кейт подошла ближе и ткнула грязным пальцем в карту, - мы вот тут.

\- Мы пойдем на запад? – внезапно подала голос Марго, робко выглянув из-за спины подруги.

\- Да, - Гарри, как и он, внимательно изучала карту и отвлекалась только, чтобы коротко ответить.

\- Тогда… Я думаю, - она совсем стушевалась и зашептала Кейт что-то на ухо, после чего вся сжалась и снова спряталась за подругу.

\- Точно! Мы как-то слышали, что на западе Базой, организованной правительственными войсками, стала территория военной части. Вот здесь.

В целом это было довольно логичным. Такая территория была укреплена, там была нужная инфраструктура, и даже склад с боеприпасами должен был быть. Как и техника.

Девочки точно были не такими простыми, как хотели казаться. Мало того, что им удавалось выживать все это время, так у них до этого даже кристаллы были, и они точно знали, для чего их можно было использовать. Скорее всего, раньше они были с кем-то, но потом по каким-то причинам остались одни, и рассказывать об этом очевидно не спешили.

\- Хорошо. Сейчас мы немного передохнем и выдвинемся. Надо найти более безопасное место для ночлега, но до этого нам нужно оказаться как минимум вот здесь, - Джон обвел ручкой предполагаемое место их будущей дисклокации. Его выбор пал на небольшое здание частного детского сада, и хотя меньше всего ему хотелось видеть ожившие трупы детей, именно это было одной из причин его выбора помимо нужной ему в саду инфраструктуры.


	4. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.5 - 1.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Упссс... на фб выложила, а тут забыла)) бывает)
> 
> Дорогие мои))  
> в преддверии Нового года на этой неделе будет несколько апдейтов, я тут решила закрыть кое-какие гештальты, а какие-то только открыть дабы простимулировать себя же в следующем году)) ну, и вообще, сделать вам приятное в последнюю рабочую неделю)))  
> Короче, в конце недели будет еще одна часть "Отражений")))

1.5.

\- Динг! В радиусе 30 метров обнаружен игрок.

Он не ожидал получить предупреждающий сигнал настолько внезапно, просто заворачивая за угол, чтобы проверить обстановку и потревоживший его странный шум. Поэтому сейчас Джон с удивлением смотрел на колоритную парочку. Те его тоже заметили, но прекращать не спешили, явно не смущаясь ни публики в его лице, ни вообще-то совсем не подходящего места для того, чем они сейчас были заняты.

Блуждая от одного отдела к другому, между стеллажами с одеждой, сумками и обувью, он случайно услышал подозрительные звуки, не похожие на те, что обычно издавали зомби, поэтому сразу же пошел убедиться, что его не ждал какой-нибудь сюрприз неприятного характера.

\- Всегда хотел потрахаться… прямо посреди… мола, - методично работая бедрами, пропыхтел в его сторону грузный мужик в спецовке. На его раскрасневшемся лице каплями выступил пот, но тот и не думал утираться, поглощенный процессом. – А теперь еще и есть, кому на это… посмотреть…

Джон от неловкости не знал, куда деть глаза. И если бы он заранее знал, что его поход за новой одеждой для себя, сестры и их новых спутниц обернется вот этим, то, наверное, выбрал бы другой ближайший мол. Хотя, с другой стороны, ему удалось повстречать первого игрока в этой симуляции кроме него самого. Не то, чтобы тот ему понравился. И он не мог поверить, что кому-то могла прийти идея действительно трахаться прямо посреди пустого просторного этажа мола, еще и вытащив лавку на самую середину для удобства.

Будь это обычный будний или выходной день здесь бы сновало множество народу, а теперь все дышало запустением и тревогой, пока никому не нужные украшения, игрушки, одежда и обувь пылились под стеклом, на вешалках и на полках. Да, в любое другое время такое было не провернуть без привлечения охраны и представителей правопорядка, тут Джон должен был согласиться – если когда и исполнять свои тайные желания, то именно сейчас. Тот даже место выбрал прямо под массивной конструкцией купола так, чтобы и все три этажа просматривались, и чтобы свет сверху освещал его перформанс как на сцене.

Парень, которого от каждого толчка протаскивало по яркой кожаной обивке, иногда с опаской поглядывал в его сторону, давясь болезненными стонами. Тому происходящее явно доставляло мало удовольствия, но он все равно терпеливо все сносил.

\- Подмахивай активней, - мужик схватил его за волосы и потянул на себя, после чего с силой шлепнул по оттопыренному худому заду. – Ах, да!

Ему нужны были игроки в команду, но Джон что-то сильно сомневался, что ему стоило связываться именно с этим. Первое знакомство вышло далеко от удачного. Или приемлемого, какими бы странными не были условия вокруг. Он еще несколько секунд размышлял, стоило ли ему уйти, выкинув этот эпизод из своей памяти как сюрреалистичный сон, когда мужик, наконец, кончил, повалившись сверху на худую спину и пытаясь шумно отдышаться. 

Он неаккуратно вытащил член, заправил его в штаны и бросил на пол россыпь кристаллов. Джон не видел, откуда тот их так ловко достал, словно под рукой держал, только услышал характерный звук падения.

\- Пока свали, погуляй. Большие дяди будут разговаривать.

Паренек торопливо натянул штаны, подхватил кристаллы и поспешил скрыться куда-то в направлении лестницы. Джон проводил тяжелым взглядом худую прихрамывающую фигуру, отмечая про себя и качественные, хорошо сидящие вещи, дорогие броские кроссовки и вообще общий опрятный вид. 

\- Могу поделиться за пару кристаллов, если хочешь, - довольно дружелюбно предложили ему, заметив его интерес. 

Джон брезгливо приподнял брови, изучая мужчину напротив с головы до ног. Было не похоже, что тот был сутенером, скорее просто решил широким жестом поделиться тем, что ему вряд ли принадлежало. По чужому лицу было прекрасно видно, что кончив, он теперь находился в благоприятном расположении духа, а еще его явно потянуло поболтать.

Из чужих слов не сложно было прикинуть, что они с этим парнишкой, скорее всего, были в одной команде. Тот выглядел не особо крепким, но не настолько, чтобы не иметь сил, скорости или ловкости сражаться с мертвецами. Но он все равно по каким-то своим причинам предпочел продавать свое тело вместо того, чтобы убивать.

\- Спасибо, обойдусь. У меня совсем немного кристаллов для этого, - своими словами он не только проверял другого, но и демонстрировал желание делиться информацией о себе. Как минимум тем, что с ним не было смысла связываться только из-за кристаллов. Не факт, конечно, что ему поверили бы, но попробовать стоило. Джон знал, что у него была приятная, располагающая внешность. Добавить к этому вежливые манеры, потрепанную одежду и образ получался вполне себе открытым и безобидным. К тому же, стоящий напротив мужчина был выше и намного крупнее его, что должно было добавлять ему чувства уверенности в собственных силах и возможностях.

\- Хочешь попасть на Базу? – тот быстро сообразил, что к чему.

\- Да, - отпираться не было никакого смысла, поэтому Джон и не стал.

Они внимательно изучали друг друга. Джон знал, что перед ним был игрок, но не факт, что тот тоже был в курсе, что и Джон сам был игроком. И не факт, что у него была такая же миссия как у Джона. И это было на самом деле проблемой – то, что он не знал. Поэтому он решил пока попробовать выдать себя за простого игрового персонажа.

\- Я Дилан. И как я посмотрю, ты из медиков, да и так выглядишь серьезным мужиком, - Дилан прищурил близко посаженные карие глаза и даже изобразил дружелюбную улыбку на лице. - Не хочешь присоединиться ко мне и моим парням? С нами у тебя точно не будет проблем с кристаллами. Или тем, как ими распорядиться.

Предложение было сомнительным, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Но Джон не зря повесил на рукав повязку с белым крестом на красном фоне. Мало того, что он привык носить этот универсальный на любых континентах знак, это давало еще одно неоспоримое преимущество – в медиков везде старались не стрелять, а значит и в этом мире был шанс, что на него сразу же не нападут, а дадут хотя бы несколько минут форы, чтобы сориентироваться по ситуации. Как, например, сейчас.

Оставив Гарри и девчушек в их временном убежище, Джон взял рюкзак, пару кристаллов и трубу и отправился разведывать обстановку помимо поиска вещей по выданному списку и убийства попадающихся зомби ради кристаллов. Он с самого начала подозревал, что помимо зомби у них были враги и поопаснее. Ничто не мешало другим выжившим объединяться в группы и охотиться за кристаллами только не на оживших мертвецов, а на других, более слабых людей. Или более малочисленные группы. И у Джона в команде пока были только одни женщины, и он точно не хотел рисковать их безопасностью.

Он выбрал местом назначения именно этот мол по ряду очевидных причин. К тому же вокруг, как и внутри почти не было зомби, что его сначала удивило, но сейчас у него уже были догадки, почему именно – эту территорию, судя по всему, оккупировал Дилан и его приятели. И возможно, что даже совсем недавно. Потому что, во-первых, мертвецы вокруг все еще были, а во-вторых, в ином случае, мужик-без-комплексов-Дилан уж точно намного раньше осуществил бы свою заветную мечту потрахаться посреди пустого этажа мола.

\- Ты один? – Дилан сделал несколько шагов в его сторону. Он так и не поинтересовался его именем за все время их короткого разговора, что сразу же подтвердило подозрения Джона о чужих намереньях – тот с вероятностью примерно в девяносто пять процентов просто усыплял его бдительность и отвлекал внимание.

Джон интуицией, шестым чувством, спинным мозгом почувствовал взгляд на своем затылке. Так словно на него смотрели через прицел, примериваясь к выстрелу. И он успел только сделать шаг в сторону, рухнуть на пол на подкосившихся ногах и перекатом уйти в сторону – под укрытие большой кадки, из которой жизнерадостно торчало какое-то искусственное дерево. Потом раздался негромкий хлопок.

Беглый осмотр быстро подтвердил верность молниеносно принятого им решения, как бы странно или глупо это не выглядело со стороны, потому что Дилан теперь лежал с аккуратной дыркой во лбу и недоуменным выражением, навечно застывшем теперь на его одутловатом лице. Кровь из сгенерированного тела вытекала точно так же, как и из настоящего, еще раз подтверждая, насколько эта симуляция была реалистичной.

Выстрелов больше не последовало, словно стрелок удовлетворился только одной жертвой. Джон все ждал, когда же рядом брызнет крошка плитки, стоило ему только высунуться из-за своего укрытия, чтобы проследить примерную траекторию полета пули, но вокруг снова повисла напряженная тишина.

То, что он стоял на линии огня, но вовремя отскочил, еще не подтверждало, что именно он должен был стать целью. Он был условным одиночкой, ни с кем до этого не пересекался, а значит, не мог успеть нажить врагов. В отличие от Дилана и его предполагаемых компаньонов. Джон больше склонялся к версии, что просто стал случайным свидетелем. И как случайному свидетелю, ему следовало скрыться как можно быстрее, что он и сделал, рванув, что было сил, в сторону лифтов и выхода на парковку.

Как бы ему не хотелось проверить чужие карманы, свою жизнь он ценил дороже возможной выгоды, и он точно не горел желанием встречаться со стрелком, столь профессионально выбравшим угол обстрела, да еще и имеющим пистолет с глушителем в своем распоряжении.

1.6.

Взвесив все за и против, Джон решил пока не торопиться покидать этот злополучный мол. Чужая внезапная смерть его никак не взволновала, и в этом факте, наверное, все же было больше от обстоятельств и личности убитого, чем профессиональной деформации. Его даже личность и мотивы стрелявшего не особо волновали. Дилан по всем параметрам не выглядел приятным для общения или знакомства человеком. И кто знал, промедли стрелок, чем это могло лично для Джона закончиться. Хотя так и так ничего хорошего не выходило – тот паренек был свидетелем того, как Дилан остался с Джоном поговорить. А теперь Дилан лежал с пулевым отверстием в голове в луже крови, и первым на кого можно было подумать, был именно он, Джон Ватсон.

Черт. Кажется, в этот мол ему больше не следовало возвращаться, а значит, сейчас стоило как следует осмотреться. Джон прижался спиной к крашеной стене и прислушался к окружающей тишине. Если где-то кто-то сейчас и скрывался в лабиринтах переходов и подсобных помещений, то им явно было не до Джона, поэтому он не торопливо стал продвигаться вперед, список необходимого все еще нужно было найти и собрать.

Магазин с товарами для рыбалки и охоты попался ему на глаза совершенно случайно, и он не смог побороть искушения зайти. Легкие кеды, конечно, не стесняли движения и оказались вполне себе удачным выбором для того, чтобы быстро бегать, точнее, убегать, но вот для драки они подходили уже в меньшей степени. Джон не отказался бы от чего-то более массивного и надежного, так чтобы если уж засадить с ноги, то чтобы оппонента отбрасывало подальше, и чтобы урон был ощутимее. 

От выбора на стеллаже с обувью у него сразу же разбежались глаза, и резко упало настроение. Он с сомнением глянул на свои кеды, потом снова на ровные ряды ботинок и тяжело вздохнул. Конечно, можно было перемерить здесь все, но ему не хотелось тратить ни времени, ни усилий.

\- Я бы рекомендовал вот эти. Эта модель самая удачная в плане универсальности, - над ним протянулась рука, чтобы взять выставленную модель над его головой. Он все равно не дотянулся бы, поэтому даже задерживать внимание на той не стал. 

Джон испуганно замер и боялся пошевелиться. Он даже не почувствовал чужого появления. Как и не услышал. Рука с ботинком замерла перед его лицом, пока человек, столь бесшумно подкравшийся к нему сзади, тепло дышал ему в затылок. Глаза невольно пробежались по темной ткани рукава и перчаткам без пальцев (3). Обернувшись, он с удивлением вскинул брови, лицо перед ним оказалось знакомым, хотя он видел его всего раз в жизни.

Ему некуда было отступать, за спиной была стена со стеллажом, поэтому он лишь вежливо выдавил из себя:

\- Спасибо, - и протянул руку к ботинку, чтобы аккуратно взять его из чужих пальцев. 

Джон невольно нахмурился и недовольно поджал губы. Система не предупредила его о чужом появлении, хотя должна была это по идеи сделать, как в случае с Диланом. То есть для нее нависающий сейчас над ним человек не был игроком. Хотя Джон точно именно с ним столкнулся в зоне распределения, впервые туда попав. И это никак не укладывалось в сложенную им картину.

Был еще один возможный ответ. Возможно, не он один принес в эту симуляцию свое прошлое. И так же возможно, что это даже было базовой установкой, и все игроки, так или иначе, сопровождались важными для них людьми. Точнее их проекциями. И этот человек вполне мог быть чей-то проекцией. Неожиданно, конечно. Или все же с симуляцией были какие-то проблемы.

\- Вы здесь тоже, чтобы выбрать новую обувь? – вежливо спросил Джон. Он невольно глянул на чужие добротные армейские ботинки. Он сам такие привык носить по долгу службы, хотя они не были особо удобными. Но на гражданке такие было практически невозможно купить, или для этого требовались деньги, которых у него не было, чтобы тратить на подобную прихоть.

\- Нет. Я увидел знакомое лицо и решил подойти. Полковник в отставке Себастьян Моран.

Джон несколько раз удивленно моргнул, он как-то не ожидал, что тот проявит инициативу и представится первым. Ему было несколько неудобно стоять перед этим человеком, задирая голову только, чтобы поговорить. Но у них были слишком значительная разница в росте, и тот даже не думал отодвинуться, чтобы Джону стало немного комфортнее.

\- Бывший военный врач Джон Ватсон. Приятно познакомиться, - последнее он добавил чисто из вежливости, и не ожидал, что в ответ получит улыбку больше похожую на оскал.

\- Ну, привет бывший военный врач Джон Ватсон, - повторил за ним его новый знакомый, словно смакуя каждое слово. – Или можно просто Джон?

Джон немного растерялся, фраза показалась ему очень знакомой, но Моран не дал ему эту мысль додумать, продолжив дальше, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Ты здесь сам по себе? Ты же не будешь против, если мы перейдем на «ты»? Учитывая обстоятельства.

Себастьян Моран протянул к нему руку, словно хотел прикоснуться к его щеке, Джон на мгновение даже растерялся, опешив от чужой фамильярности и поэтому не успев дернуться или отодвинуться в сторону, как Моран взял с полки за ним черный ботинок на шнуровке и с нескрываемым сарказмом во взгляде демонстративно стал крутить его в руках. Делая при этом вид, что его эта модель крайне заинтересовала.

Его явно позабавил испуг Джона и его неловкость, а Джон в свою очередь еще раз про себя обозвал того высоким придурком. В глаза он, конечно, этого никогда бы не решился сделать; Себастьян Моран выглядел достаточно опасным, чтобы вот так вот необдуманно с ним связываться. А еще он наверняка об этом и сам знал. Не мог не знать, какое впечатление производил на неподготовленных людей, да и на подготовленных тоже. Джон немало бравых ребят успел повидать за годы службы, но сейчас это ему не давало никакого преимущества перед лицом настоящей силы.

\- Без проблем, на «ты», так на «ты», - первый вопрос он проигнорировал и сделал вид, что смутился, чтобы у него было оправдание на него и дальше не отвечать. Джон потупил взгляд и переступил с ноги на ногу, демонстрируя неловкость и растерянность.

\- Тогда зови меня просто Себ. 

Джону оставалось только согласно кивнуть и вернуться к выбору новой обуви, раз представилась такая возможность. Тем более, что с его небольшим размером ноги, ему подошел именно выставочный образец. Старые кеды Джон решил закинуть в рюкзак на тот случай, если все же в ботинках с высокой голенью ему будет неудобно. Он бы еще и куртку новую здесь же присмотрел, но под тяжелым пристальным взглядом ему было настолько неуютно, что он не хотел и лишней минуты задерживаться в чужой компании.

\- Спасибо за помощь. Я пойду, - зачем-то отчитался Джон и тут же об этом пожалел. Стоящий рядом человек не был его непосредственным начальством или вышестоящим офицером, они оба были «бывшими».

\- Еще увидимся, - Моран как-то странно улыбнулся ему на прощанье, но, по крайней мере, не стал настаивать на дальнейшем знакомстве, а просто отпустил.

3 – да,да) это отсылка на похожую сцену в «Мозаике», я просто не могла удержать, чтобы не использовать такую же ситуацию.


	5. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.7 - 1.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> что же)) сюжет развивается))  
> кстати, кому интересно - в этой арке 24 части))
> 
> С наступающим!)))

1.7.

В целлофановом небольшом пакете лежало ровно двадцать три красноватых кристалла. Шестнадцать он успел передать Гарри к тем, что у них уже были собраны до этого; еще восемь, и он сможет отправить всех троих проходить карантинную зону. 

Всего восемь мертвецов, и он сможет полностью сосредоточиться на текущей миссии и не волноваться о чужой безопасности. Черт. Ему нужно было намного больше! Джон снова чертыхнулся про себя. Он совсем забыл, что другим нужны были кристаллы еще и для поддержания жизненных сил, о чем лично он мог не беспокоиться вовсе.

Черт. Он был очень осторожен, но ему все равно постоянно казалось, что за ним наблюдали. После знакомства с бывшим полковником Мораном его никак не покидало чувство, что он упускает что-то очень важное из виду, но, сколько бы он об этом не думал, так и не видел причин для поселившегося внутри смутного беспокойства. Это просто было похоже на чувство, будто на него смотрят через прицел, а он никак не успевает увернуться или спрятаться.

Туман ему не мешал, скорее наоборот, но даже сизые густые клубы, стелющиеся по дорогам и тротуару и скрывающие высотки зданий не помогали избавиться от ощущения липкого жадного взгляда на его теле, хотя Джон и понимал, что это в нем говорила разыгравшаяся паранойя.

Джон осторожно выскользнул из своего укрытия, стараясь не потревожить ненадежную конструкцию из строительных лесов и опор. Не сказать, что место было удачным для того, чтобы прятаться от зомби, но вот внимание людей оно точно обманывало, а в нынешней обстановке ожившие мертвецы волновали его куда как меньше.

У него осталось всего три дня до истечения срока текущего задания, а он все еще не встретил тех троих игроков, с которыми он мог бы объединиться в одну команду. Зато он опять же совершенно случайно открыл для себя возможности тех трех ячеек, что вместе с отчетом времени всегда парили над его правой рукой. Оказывается, их можно было использовать для хранения двух видов кристаллов – от зомби и от животных. Третья ячейка пустовала, и скорее всего она и относилась к игрокам, которых ему только предстояло найти.

Теперь, по крайней мере, у него не болела голова, куда и как ему было прятать добытые кристаллы, он их мог даже по желанию доставать и складывать обратно. И более того, теперь над каждой ячейкой появился индикатор выполнения миссии по сбору этих самых кристаллов. На самом деле, если бы не эти, казалось бы, незначительные напоминания о том, что все вокруг все же являлось игрой, странной, пугающей, с не совсем понятными правилами, но все же игрой, то очень легко было забыться и потерять себя в окружающем кошмаре.

Джон осторожно высунулся из-за угла здания и, оценив обстановку, сразу же спрятался. По улице, пошатываясь из стороны в сторону, бродило сразу трое мертвецов. Те его не заметили, он для этого слишком тихо передвигался, поэтому сейчас имел возможность для маневра.

Подождав, пока зомби отойдут друг от друга на расстояние больше чем пять шагов, он покрепче перехватил трубу и шагнул из своего условного укрытия. На каждого мертвеца ему нужно было не больше пары секунд. Он заранее просчитывал все свои действия и не останавливался, пока точно не убеждался, что опасности рядом больше не было. Потому что трое - это было слишком мало по его прикидкам. Люди, даже став зомби, все равно продолжали руководствоваться стадными инстинктами и объединялись в группы. Совсем как выжившие. Или даже как игроки. 

Он, не церемонясь, выковырял кристаллы и забросил в ячейку к остальным, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы ополоснуть их алкоголем - этим можно было заняться и потом. А вот с новой порцией мертвецов нужно было разбираться уже сейчас.

Плавным слитным движением он бросился самому первому зомби под ноги, сбил того с ног и перекатом ушел в сторону, чтобы тут же вскочить и нанести точный удар прямо по раскрытому в жутком оскале рту уже успевшего подскочить к нему с боку следующего мертвеца. Ботинки на удивление оказались весьма удобными и практичными, да и с размером, что уж говорить, ему повезло.

Если бы не платок на лице, то вонь была бы совсем невыносимой, а так еще можно было терпеть. Он даже почти не обращал внимания на разлетающиеся от ударов во все стороны ошметки плоти, осколки костей и брызги густой крови и желтоватой пены – зрелище была малоаппетитным, но стоило только напомнить себе, что это была всего лишь игра, воссозданная виртуальная реальность, как сразу же становилось легче.

То, что делал Джон, по всем параметрам считалось опасным, он это и сам понимал, но все равно ничего с собой поделать не мог. Бросаясь в самую гущу и круша мягкие, словно перезрелая тыква, головы, он испытывал ни с чем несравнимое удовлетворение. И азарт. И воодушевление. И не хотел делиться этим ни с кем. Потому что тогда пришлось бы еще и сдерживаться, и оправдываться, и более того – делиться. А это точно не входило в его планы. По крайней мере, пока.

Он с удовлетворением оглядел место побоища. Трупы некому было убирать, поэтому подобную картину можно было встретить практически повсеместно. Джон изредка встречал пепелища; кто-то не ленился стаскивать останки в кучи и жечь, но лично ему было некогда этим заниматься, поэтому после себя он оставлял все как есть – разлагающиеся трупы с раскуроченными черепами и иногда перебитыми конечностями, та еще инсталляция, конечно.

Ему даже не нужно было доставать карту, чтобы сверить маршрут, та теперь была у него в голове. И он стал прекрасно разбираться в местных улицах, проспектах и проулках, чтобы точно знать, где он находился, и где было убежище Гарри, Кейт и Марго, которым он не позволял высовываться на улицу ни при каких обстоятельствах.

Знакомые очертания мола вынырнули из тумана как-то совсем неожиданно, Джон и не думал к нему идти, но вышло как-то само собой – пока он задумался о своем, ноги сами вынесли его к служебному входу со сломанным замком и распахнутой настежь дверью. И раз он уже сюда пришел, то не было смысла уходить, вновь не осмотревшись. Встреча с Диланом и Мораном оставила после себя глубокое впечатление, поэтому здание мола ассоциировалось у него еще и с этими знакомствами. А еще как раз можно было присмотреть себе куртку за место потрепанной грязной толстовки.

Ему не встретилось ни одного мертвеца, а значит, от них окончательно очистили близлежащую территорию и конечно сами этажи мола. Даже трупов не было, только кровавые разводы остались на память. Джон неспешно прогуливался мимо пыльных витрин и ярких вывесок, потерявших свой смысл и блеск.

\- Динг! В радиусе 15 метров обнаружен игрок.

Из небольшого отдела с косметикой и парфюмерией к нему вышел человек. Джон замер, уставившись расширившимися от удивления глазами на знакомую худую фигуру. В дорогих кроссовках и каком-то брендовом шмотье, Джон плохо в этом разбирался, но рекламу видел даже он, поэтому некоторые вещи просто не мог не знать.

Черт.

С самого начала игроком был именно тот паренек, который продавал себя за кристаллы, и он даже не подумал на него. Да, у Джона даже мысли не возникло, что игроком может быть он. И это было словно ушат холодный воды, отрезвляющий и мгновенно приводящий в чувство. Он был беспечен. И не внимателен.

\- Эм. Привет, - неуверенно поздоровался Джон. Он ничего не мог с собой поделать, перед глазами стояла сцена того, как кривился чужой рот, сдерживая болезненные стоны, как скребли по яркой обивке пальцы, как ходила ходуном напряженная спина и как вздрагивали от каждого толчка худые белые ягодицы.

Парень окинул его внимательным просчитывающим взглядом, словно оценивал клиента на платежеспособность. Джон чертыхнулся про себя, вот и началось проецирование и навешивание шаблонов.

\- Отсосу за два кристалла, - у того был довольно приятный низкий голос. И приглядевшись, становилось понятным, что тот был намного старше, чем поначалу решил Джон. Если честно, он его толком и не успел разглядеть, кроме общих сразу бросающихся в глаза черт – ему было слишком неловко. И вот ведь – тот за кристаллы себя продавал, а неловко все равно было Джону.

\- А? Что? – Джон сбился с мысли.

\- Если хочешь, отсосу тебе за два кристалла, - немного иначе донес до него свою мысль парень и даже подошел немного ближе, спрятав руки в карманы.

\- Ты всем, кого встретишь, это предлагаешь? – вырвалось само, не то, чтобы это было его дело, но все же это был игрок, который ему был нужен для команды.

\- Так тебе интересно или нет?

\- Интересно, - вздохнул Джон, смирившись с тем, что придется начать именно с этого.

Парень немного странно на него глянул, и Джон был с ним солидарен – ему тут минет предлагали, а он вздыхал так, словно одолжение делал.

1.8.

Это был бутик дорогих часов и каких-то украшений. Он не специально выбирал именно его, просто зашел в первое приглянувшееся ему помещение – небольшое и с солидной стойкой, за которой можно было укрыться при желании от любопытных взглядов. Конечно, укрываться от чего-то подобного здесь не нужно было, не посреди всей этой гулкой тишины, но и стоять где-то посреди коридора его точно не устраивало.

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Вот только давай без этого, - беззлобно отмахнулся парень, оглядываясь. Он, не стесняясь, залез в витрину и достал какие-то часы, наверняка дорогие предположил Джон, судя по чужой манере одеваться, чтобы сразу же примерить на руку.

\- Меня Джоном зовут. Добавлю еще кристалл, если ответить на мои вопросы.

\- Ты же не собираешься читать мне мораль? – парень с подозрением его оглядел. Что удивительно, он не испугался пойти за ним в это небольшое, по сути, замкнутое пространство, будто и не боялся, что Джон может иметь какие-то иные мотивы, кроме как получить свой минет. Но несомненно у того должны были быть на это свои причины.

\- Нет, - Джон невольно улыбнулся. Последним чем он хотел заниматься так это учить жизни других, со своей бы для начала разобраться.

\- Микки, - парень ткнул себя в грудь и прислонился плечом к стене, видимо ожидая вопросов. 

Джон нервно облизнул губы, прикидывая, с чего стоило начать. И так чтобы соблюсти баланс между тем, что стоило и не стоило раскрывать через его вопросы вот так сразу.

\- Микки, ты хочешь попасть на Базу?

\- Возможно, - тот как-то слишком равнодушно пожал плечами, даже не наигранно, а действительно равнодушно, словно его это мало волновало. 

\- Ты не думаешь, что там тебе будет легче, чем здесь? – уточнил Джон и перечислил то, что ему обычно говорила Гарри, мечтая о жизни в комфорте. – Там у тебя будут горячая вода и удобная постель, в конце концов. 

\- Возможно, но там и конкуренция выше. Даже женщины есть, - тот снова равнодушно дернул плечом, но стало заметно, что он немного расслабился. Джон отнес это к своей обезоруживающей внешности и честному открытому взгляду. 

В целом у него уже начало формироваться определенное мнение и о самой Базе, и о царящих там нравах. Не то, чтобы он ожидал чего-то иного от этой симуляции, но сейчас, по крайней мере, у него был шанс узнать хоть что-то новое. До окончания срока текущей миссии он решил и близко не соваться к Западной Базе, даже чтобы просто разведать ее расположение.

\- Ты… - он не успел закончить, как был бесцеремонно перебит.

\- Так ты хочешь минет или нет? Или тебе просто поболтать приспичило? – Микки отлепился от стены и шагнул в его сторону, чтобы одним ловким движением встать перед Джоном на колени и уверенно потянуться к ширинке на его джинсах. Разговоры о Базе его явно не вдохновляли, им он предпочитал заняться делом, за которое должен был еще и кристаллы получить. А еще он не стал заморачиваться с предоплатой, похоже, не веря, что Джон мог его обмануть.

У Микки были мягкие, слегка вьющиеся волосы, они отросли почти до плеч и тот собирал их в хвостик на затылке, но несколько прядей все равно выбилось и очень живописно теперь обрамляло чужое худое лицо. Рот у того был тоже ничего – с пухлой нижней губой и тонкой верхней. Член в штанах заинтересованно дернулся, пока Джон представлял, как эти губы раскрываются и обхватывают головку, чтобы проглотить его глубже.

Это было плохой идеей. Во всех смыслах. Предположительно они могли в дальнейшем работать вместе, и он точно не хотел, чтобы между ними были именно такие отношения. Даже если для обоих это не так уж и много значило. Поэтому Джон кончиками пальцев приподнял чужой острый подбородок, поймав взгляд светло-карих глаз.

\- Я знаю, что ты игрок. Как и я, - уверенно заявил Джон.- И я хочу, чтобы ты объединился со мной в команду, чтобы попасть на Базу.

Это был риск, на который он готов был пойти. Мало того, что он выдавал свой статус так еще и решил довериться этому человеку, абсолютно ничего не зная о том. Ни его истории, ни того кто за ним мог стоять. Потому что тот загадочный стрелок вполне мог работать с ним в паре. Да мало ли какие еще варианты могли быть, Джон уже ничему бы не удивился!

Парень отпрянул от него и как-то весь сжался, втянув голову в плечи. Он даже не стал ничего отрицать.

\- Бывший военный медик Джон Ватсон. Попал в Программу реабилитации по государственной квоте, а через нее в СиРа и в эту симуляцию. Или игру, как сообщила мне система. Текущая миссия: собрать команду их трех игроков и попасть на Западную Базу, - он решил вообще ничего не скрывать. Если он что-то и понимал в людях, прожив свои тридцать восемь лет, так это то, что так и не поднявшийся с колен Микки был для него не опасен. По крайней мере, сам по себе. Джон не забыл Дилана и его предполагаемую команду и точно помнил ту единственную фразу, которую тот обронил, прогнав тогда Микки.

Парень на него удивленно обернулся, он явно не ожидал такой откровенности. Если честно, то Джон от себя тоже такой откровенности не ожидал, слова сами слетели с языка. Но он все равно не жалел. Чем ходить вокруг да около, лучше было вот так вот выложить все одним махом, а потом уже разгребать последствия.

\- Аспирант экономического факультета, Миккаэль Нейш. Не знаю, что там за программа такая, я просто загрузился в СиРа порно посмотреть, а попал в это блядский зомби-аттракцион, - Микка как-то обреченно покачал головой. – Текущая миссия: собрать пять кристаллов животных. Чтоб им пусто было! Я даже к зомби подойти боюсь, а они мне предлагают с мутантами сражаться!

Слова про экономический факультет звучали солидно, и это к тому же никакого отношения к его Программе не имело, что сразу сказало ему о многом. Например, о том, что в эту симуляцию мог попасть, кто угодно. И миссии у всех были разные. Наверняка, и сложность для всех устанавливалась так же разная. Джон нервно облизал губы по старой привычке. Черт. Все равно оставалось непонятным, как они оказались именно в этой симуляции, и что это был за закрытый мир Игр.

\- Тебе удалось найти хоть один кристалл для твоей миссии?

\- Если бы это было так просто сделать, - скривил свои красивые губы парень. - Думаешь, я от большого желания всем жопу подставляю? Но так у меня хотя бы есть шанс… Обменяться там потом с кем-нибудь. Блядь, не знаю. Я не могу на этих зомбаков даже просто смотреть, какое там им головы разносить!

Игра игрой, но тут Джон должен был признать, что да, чтобы сносить головы мертвецам, кидающимся на тебя с желанием тобой же отобедать, надо было иметь не только определенные навыки, но и определенный психологический настрой. Вон даже Гарри хотя и могла для виду уверенно размахивать железной трубой или ковыряться в склизких останках, все же сама сражаться с зомби не лезла.

Микки стянул часы с запястья, отбросил куда-то в сторону и немного затравленно огляделся, избегая смотреть на Джона. А Джон все прикидывал в уме, стоило ли ему делаться с тем информацией о сестре и девчонках.

\- Сколько ты уже здесь?

\- Недели три, наверное. Я перестал считать дни после первой, - Микка, наконец, поднялся с колен. Выглядел он даже хуже, чем до этого - он сильно побледнел, над верхней губой и на лбу выступил пот, и кажется, его начало всего трясти. Точнее Джон видел как у того мелко затряслись плечи, но в целом, тот довольно крепко держался на ногах и пока вроде в истерику впадать не собирался.

\- Тебе встречались другие игроки?

\- Нет. Или не знаю. Ты первый, кто в этом признался.

И это также давало пищу для размышлений. У него как у новичка было преимущество в виде звукового уведомления, а вот у Микки, значит, нет. Потому что не похоже, чтобы тот действительно знал с самого начала, что Джон тоже был игроком. И тут было два варианта ответа: или он не был новичком, или система его за такового не посчитала. Причем сам Джон склонялся больше ко второму варианту.

\- Я здесь всего пару дней, и ты пока тоже первый игрок, который мне встретился, - Джон решил в ответ тоже немного поделиться информацией, хотя про Себастьяна Морана он все же промолчал. - У меня есть один кристалл от мутанта, и я отдам его тебе в обмен на твое согласие объединиться со мной.

Джон извлек из ячейки единственный кристалл, добытый из останков мутировавшей кошки и, зажав его между большим и указательным пальцами, продемонстрировал замершему напротив парню.

\- Правда? И никакого секса?

\- Правда. Только объединиться со мной в команду - подтвердил Джон, помассировав переносицу, и сразу же уточнил. – Так ты согласен?

\- Хули нет! Конечно, согласен! Он еще спрашивает! Что я там должен сделать? Блядь, не думал, что вообще увижу хоть один из этих гребанных кристаллов!

\- Эм, скрепим договор рукопожатием и вербальным согласием? 

\- Я согласен вступить в твою команду, Джон Ватсон, - быстро сориентировался Микка и протянул ладонь для рукопожатия.

И действительно после этого над третьей, до этого пустой ячейкой засветилась римская цифра один, а внутри отобразилось что-то похожее на аватарку с лицом Миккаэля Нейша. Джон про себя с облегчением вздохнул и протянул кристалл Микке. Чтобы все было по-честному.

\- О, мне пришло уведомление от системы… Неожиданно. Я уж думал, эта херня сломалась или заглючила… Ты действительно игрок.

\- То есть ты мне не поверил? – сухо уточнил Джон.

\- Ну, у меня оставались кое-какие сомнения, - заюлил Микка и неожиданно спросил, - Это ты убил Дилана? 

\- Нет, у меня нет огнестрельного оружия, - как бы Джону не хотелось присвоить себе чужие лавры, смысла в этом никакого не было, только лишних неприятностей можно было на свою голову поиметь.

\- О, черт! – Микка вцепился себе в волосы и даже присел от отчаянья на корточки, пытаясь сжаться в комок. - Нет, нет, только не это!

\- В чем дело? – Джона даже слегка опешил от такой реакции на свои слова.

\- Это Охотник! Точно тебе говорю, это Охотник!


	6. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.9-1.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дорогие мои)) С наступившим 2020 годом)) путь он будет плодотворным и полным успехов) и не только творческих)
> 
> И я с апдейтом) так как надо возвращаться уже к режиму) и регулярной выкладке) кстати. возможно, новые главы будут по два раза в неделю - там видно будет))

1.9.

Чужая истерика Джона ошарашила и еще совсем немного взбесила. Ему нужно было срочно найти еще двух игроков и завершить свою текущую миссию, а дальнейшее общение с Микки после завершения он решил точно не продолжать.

Джон должен был признать, что с терпением у него стало все сложно. Обычно он был более выдержан и спокоен, а тут словно у него отпустило все тормоза. Одно только то, что с социальным расшаркиванием можно было не заморачиваться, уже сильно расслабляло, что уж говорить о снисхождение к другим. 

\- Почему ты решил, что это некий охотник?

\- Потому что больше некому! Все, что здесь осталось от правительственных войск лишний раз с Базы не высовывается, а если и высовывается, то только группами по пять-десять человек. И сразу с тяжелой артиллерией. Они там совсем охренели, засели как в крепости и только кристаллы с других собирают, отлично устроились, ничего не скажешь.

\- Мне нужно будет только добраться до Базы, речи о том, чтобы там оставаться, не было, - решил уточнить Джон на всякий случай. Он не знал, в чем будет состоять его следующая текущая миссия или тем более основная, но сказать пару успокаивающих слов ему было не сложно.

\- Говорят, он охотится по всему городу. Появляется из ниоткуда и исчезает в никуда, оставляя после себя только трупы, - заунывным голосом поведал Микка. Кажется, до этого он действительно пребывал в уверенности, что это Джон избавился от Дилана. Но вот будь это и вправду он, то Джон точно потрудился бы проверить чужие карманы и забрать все полезное. Мародерство или нет, думать о подобных нормах морали и правилах в симулированных условиях зомби-апокалипсиса было все же не совсем к месту.

\- Думаешь, для него это развлечение или часть миссии? – мысль показалась Джону вполне здравой, поэтому он решил ее озвучить, чтобы обсудить, так сказать, с другим игроком.

\- А я почем знаю? Слышал только, что его никто ни разу не видел – стреляет то ли из снайперки, то ли из чего еще. Пиздец в общем, можно подумать, нам одних зомбаков с мутантами мало. И так все друг с другом грызутся, а тут еще и это.

В целом, Микка практически озвучил мысли Джона вслух.

\- Отставить панику, с проблемами будем разбираться по мере поступления, - мягко скомандовал Джон. – У меня будет несколько вопросов к тебе, и надеюсь, ты мне на них ответишь. Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, но я рассчитываю на твою кооперацию. От этого может зависеть, как мы поступим дальше.

Он подождал слабого кивка, чтобы продолжить, после чего, наконец, перешел к более актуальным вопросам, нежели неведомый стрелок:

\- Ты здесь один появился? Это первое.

Микки с подозрением глянул на него, после чего неуверенно подергал хвостик из немного растрепавшихся волос:

\- Лучше бы я тебе просто отсосал, точно вопросов было бы меньше.

\- Так как? – надавил Джон.

\- Я появился тут с кем-то вроде игрового NPC, толку от него никакого, если честно, одни проблемы. Это моя бывшая, но она быстро свалила, как поняла, что я не стану основным добытчиком кристаллов. Вот ведь стерва! Все как в реале!

\- Дилан и его приятели, что ты про них знаешь? Ты же здесь с ними?

\- Нет, - выплюнул Микка. – Я только парочку из них встречал, их около шести-семи человек, кто у них главный – без понятия, не спрашивай.

\- А что с другими выжившими? Где я могу найти местные группировки? Наверняка есть те, кто по каким-либо причинам не хотят или не могу попасть на ближайшие Базы.

\- Тебе же еще несколько игроков найти надо, так? Я покажу тебе, где они обычно тусуются, но ты поможешь мне добыть еще один кристалл мутанта. Даже более того, отведу к самым безобидным. Как тебе такой уговор?

Джон иронично приподнял брови, быстро же этот фрукт отрастил себе яйца, уже и торговаться начал. Что, впрочем, было вполне в рамках ожидаемых им реакций от подобных личностей, как Миккаэль Нейш. 

\- Эй, эй, не подумай чего, но мне нужно хвататься за любую возможность, ты же понимаешь, - Микка нервно сунул руки в карманы и глянул на него исподлобья. Он явно прочитал все, что хотел высказать ему Джон по его же лицу.

Каждый крутился, как мог. Джон вон тоже выжимал из него полезность по максимуму, так что в целом, чужое сомнительное предложение было вполне даже приемлемым.

\- Сколько у тебя кристаллов накопилось? – ему не хватало еще пяти, чтобы был запас для Гарри и девчонок прежде, чем отправить их на Базу.

\- Девяносто два.

Неплохо, и цифра явно была занижена, но он бы на чужом месте тоже не стал выкладывать все как на духу.

\- Отдай мне двадцать, чтобы я не тратил время на мертвецов, а занялся поиском мутировавших животных. Что? Ты же сам попросил такой кристалл.

Проблема состояла в том, что кроме той кошки, ему больше не встречались мутанты, и более того - он даже приблизительно не знал, где их искать. Ну, может быть только что в зоопарке.

\- Кстати, а почему ты не попробовал выменять их на Базе? Там наверняка они должны быть, уж пять бы ты точно смог найти.

\- Я тоже так поначалу думал и специально навел справки. Уж не знаю, зачем эти гребанные кристаллы нужны, но мне буквально нужно с членов не слезать, чтобы хоть на парочку заработать. Так что спасибо, Джон, ты меня очень выручил. И выручишь. Мы же теперь в одной команде. Буду давать по щелчку, если надо, ты так и знай.

Джон только поморщился от чужих слов. Даже непонятно было, что так на того влияло, что Микка все сводил к сексу. Возможно, постоянный стресс. Хотя была и большая вероятность, что он всегда таким был.

\- Просто дай мне эти двадцать штук, а дальше можешь или присоединиться ко мне или подождать тут. На твое усмотрение. Но если останешься, нам надо обсудить способ связи и условные сигналы.

Не то, чтобы он горел желанием заполучить сопровождение в лице откровенного балласта, но и не предложить не мог. Они ведь действительно теперь были командой. Не ахти какой, но командой. Хотя Джон ни секунды не сомневался, что этот трус останется, не будет высовываться из привычного убежища, и Микка его не разочаровал, тут же поспешно открестившись от перспективы составить ему компанию.

Ожидая пока ему принесут кристаллы, Джон удобно расположился прямо на полу, прижавшись спиной к стене и прикрыв глаза. Ему не нужен был сон или отдых, что было по сути огромным читом, предоставленным ему системой. И без которого ему без всяких сомнений пришлось бы очень туго.

Ему не хотелось связываться с мутантами, проще было самому найти, где могли собираться выжившие, что решили не пополнять состав Баз. Если эти места знал Микка и не врал об этом, то Джон и сам спокойно мог их вычислить. Да, у него оставалось не так уж много времени, но оно же все еще было.

Черт. Не стоило ему говорить про те двадцать кристаллов и тем более давать ложную надежду, но что поделать, а теперь ему придется отвечать за свои слова в минуту слабости. И хотя это было еще и своеобразной проверкой на вшивость его нового компаньона, все равно ему не стоило все это затевать.

Джон глянул на отсчет времени, прошло не больше десяти минут, как ушел Микка, и что-то было не похоже, что тот торопился вернуться. Он решил подождать еще пять минут и отправиться ему навстречу самому. И Джон даже был рад этому небольшому перерыву. Да, ему не нужно было отдыхать, но это не значило, что у него не накапливалась психологическая усталость. Или, как упоминала доктор Сойер, сенсорная перегрузка.

Выждав отведенное время, Джон заставил себя подняться и выпрямиться, разминая затекшее тело. Стоило ненадолго остановиться, как тут же начало срабатывать подсознательное ожидание усталости, поэтому правильно он все делал с самого начала, не давая себе поблажек.

Следуя знакомым указателям мимо примелькавшихся витрин, Джон старался ступать очень тихо, то и дело, останавливаясь и прислушиваясь. Он все ждал, когда же услышит идущие навстречу шаги, но тех все не было, и это настораживало. Джон не верил, что мог настолько ошибиться в суждении о чужом характере и предполагаемом поведении, он больше склонялся к версии, что Микку что-то могло задержать. Или кто-то. Джон невольно нахмурился, только на очередную сцену из живого порно не хватало наткнуться.

Знакомый вид свежей крови выбил его из колеи. Сначала он увидел выглядывающие из-за какого-то баннера ноги в знакомых дорогих кроссовках, и только подойдя ближе смог рассмотреть всю картину целиком.

Блядь.

Тело было еще теплым, он проверил, приложив пальцы к шее. Широко распахнутые глаза с легким испугом невидяще смотрели куда-то вверх и влево, пока в голове зияла сквозное пулевое отверстие. И стреляли с близкого расстояние, если Джон определил правильно, а в своих суждениях относительно этого у него не было причин сомневаться. 

Он бросил беглый взгляд на ячейку, над которой должна была быть римская цифра один. Ее ожидаемо там больше не было, а он даже поначалу не обратил на это внимание. Иначе мог бы быть уже морально готов к тому, что найдет труп человека, с которым говорил буквально семнадцать минут назад.

Стрелок не должен был уйти далеко, но Джон точно не собирался кидаться на его поиски, он был уверен, что не станет следующим в чужом списке, просто знал и все. И не только потому что сейчас интуиция молчала – просто он не чувствовал на себе этот характерный взгляд, когда на тебя смотрят через прицел, и он в принципе не ощущал никакого присутствия рядом. Словно во всем мире не осталось больше никого, только он, мертвое тело и туман, там на улице. 

Но надо же было такому случиться, что стоило ему только заполучить игрока себе в команду, как он его тут же лишился! Определенно, этот торговый центр был для него каким-то проклятым местом! Каждое его посещение заканчивалось для Джона новым трупом.

1.10.

У них теперь хватало кристаллов на всех, и можно было беспрепятственно пройти карантинную зону. Как бы противоречиво он себя не чувствовал, прикрыв глаза покойнику, Джон тщательно проверил все карманы на дизайнерских шмотках. Микка действительно нес ему те двадцать кристаллов, что он попросил. К нему и тот другой снова вернулся. А значит, теперь его больше ничто здесь не держало, но он даже куртку передумал смотреть, в который уже раз, желая поскорее убраться из этого чертового торгового центра.

Джон потратил больше двух часов, петляя по городу, чтобы запутать и сбить потенциальную слежку. Меньше всего он хотел засветить их временное убежище, но ему все равно нужно было поговорить с сестрой и обсудить сложившиеся обстоятельства. При чем так, чтобы не вызвать лишних подозрений.

Он был уверен, что Гарри будет безопасней с ним, а не в стенах Базы, но сказать ей об этом пока так и не решился. Та слишком часто упоминала, как хочет, наконец, искупаться в горячей воде или поспать на нормальной кровати, чувствуя себя в безопасности, чтобы он мог безжалостно разрушить ее мечты.

На Базе должны были быть другие женщины, должен был хоть какой-то порядок, убеждал себя он. Да и в любом случае, он и сам уже должен был вернуться туда через три дня, так что не сказать, чтобы их разлука была бы слишком долгой. Всего три дня, и они снова увидятся. Не общались же они до этого больше трех лет, и хотя это была всего лишь проекция, всего лишь марионетка, имитирующая его сестру, ему было все равно муторно и страшно. К тому же та незначительная информация, полученная от покойного Микки, не добавляла ему оптимизма.

Джон остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Чужая смерть на этот раз его взбудоражила. Он откровенно не ожидал, что именно этим закончится их столь непродолжительное знакомство, уж лучше бы они пошли вместе, но вряд ли бы Микка согласился показывать ему свой тайник. И ладно бы его убили из-за этих чертовых кристаллов, это бы еще Джон понял, но нет. Все, что было у того при себе, не было тронуто и невольно досталось ему.

Ему не стоило долго оставаться на одном месте, поэтому Джон легким пружинящим шагом побежал дальше, мимо кирпичного забора, расписанного граффити, мимо заросшей зеленой изгороди с наполовину успевшей пожухнуть без должного ухода листвой и через чей-то двор. Прямо к приоткрытой калитке неприметного двухэтажного дома с мансардой, одного из множества точно таких же на этой улице, словно их строили под копирку и, конечно же, без намека на индивидуальность.

Он в последний раз огляделся по сторонам и нырнул мимо неухоженных кустов к заднему входу, после чего осторожно толкнул незапертую дверь и медленно вошел. Ему нужно было не больше двадцати минут, чтобы отсидеться, времени было откровенно жалко, но он предпочитал перестраховаться лишний раз, прежде чем идти к дому через три от этого, в котором его ждала Гарри. И девчонки. 

Всего то и надо было, что подождать, но он сегодня уже устроил себе небольшой перерыв, и закончилось это так себе.

Джон замер. В доме точно кто-то было. И не потому, что было очень тихо; в таких вот домах, давно брошенных и мертвых без своих прежних владельцев, всегда было тихо, а потому что тишина ощущалась слишком неестественной. И дополненной легким запахом давно немытого тела и старой крови. Все-таки выследили, обычные выжившие, даже жаль, что не игроки, иначе он тут же получил бы уведомление от системы. Впрочем, сейчас ему стоило думать совсем не об этом.

Джон мучительно размышлял, как ему стоило поступить – сбежать или пойти на открытый конфликт, не зная, ни кто за ним пришел, ни сколько их было. Черт. Как же не вовремя.

Вряд ли пришедших было больше пяти человек, скорее всего трое-четверо, в ином случае им было бы еще сложнее скрыть свое присутствие. Нет, чтобы напасть на такого одиночку как он, точно не пошли бы толпой, потому что добычу придется делить на всех, а у него по определению не могло оказаться много кристаллов. Хотя как ни смотри, все равно он был в меньшинстве и в более проигрышной позиции. Джон сорвался и выскочил за дверь. Убежать сейчас ему было проще, чем связывать с этими крысами. И самым важным было увести их с этой улицы, подальше от его девочек.

Что-то пролетело над его головой. Кажется, это был кусок трубы. Были бы поумнее, бросили бы в ноги, а значит, хоть в чем-то ему повезло. Он бежал, почти не разбирая дороги, и помнил только примерное направление. Оказывается, кто-то караулил его и на улице, иначе погоня не началась бы столь стремительно, но сейчас у него хотя бы было поле для маневра. И Джон точно знал, где ему стоило скрыться.

Ноги сами несли его знакомой дорогой до здания торгового центра, закованного в яркий пластик, как в броню, на которую еще и вывесок понавесили. Большой монитор давно уже ничего не показывал, так и висел над входом большим черным провалом. Джон вбежал внутрь с центрального входа, хотя обычно всегда до этого пользовался запасным и проходом через парковку.

Если честно, то еще где-то на середине дороги сюда он думал, что от него отстанут, решат не преследовать дальше, но нет. Его явно считали удобной жертвой. Точно удобнее мертвецов. 

Джон тяжело дышал, такие спринтерские забеги были не по его части, да и в ботинках было не так удобно убегать, как в легких кедах, но кто же знал, что ему придется сегодня упражняться подобным образом.

\- Эй! – громкий окрик раздался совсем не с той стороны, с которой он ожидал. Откуда-то сбоку из отдела с бытовой химией к нему выскочил довольно высокий парень в обычном спортивном костюме. – Какого хрена? Ты на чью территорию посмел сунуться, мудила?

Джон проигнорировал окрик, затормозил и оглянулся. Те, кто его преследовали, неуверенно помялись, так и не решившись зайти следом, и тут же скрылись в сизом тумане, он даже толком лиц рассмотреть не успел, только общие очертания фигур. Их было только двое. Черт. Ему следовало раньше остановиться или просто хотя бы оглянуться.

\- Динг! В радиусе 10 метров обнаружен игрок.

Сообщение, как и до этого, раздалось у него над ухом совершенно неожиданно. Джон напряженно замер, пытаясь взглядом охватить сразу несколько направление, но все равно пропустил, когда из какой-то подсобки к нему шагнул невысокий пожилой мужчина. Седину прикрывала шапка, но Джон все равно мог рассмотреть и белые виски, и отросшие сзади пряди, что выбивались из-под края.

Мужчина не выглядел старым, просто немного побитым жизнью. И довольно авторитарным. Джон таких немало повидал в армии – и обычно за вот такими вот спокойными лицами скрывались редкие мудаки. Серые, немного мутноватые глаза смотрели даже не оценивающе – просто равнодушно. Словно для него Джон не был живым. 

\- Китон, позови наших, - мягко попросил тот, но тон Джону не понравился от слова совсем - тот словно не приказ отдал, а смертный приговор ему вынес. И Китон тут же бросился за подмогой, даже лишний раз не взглянув в их сторону.

Обстановку приходилось оценивать на ходу, и это было не с тупыми мертвецами разбираться или трусливым Миккой. Тут нужен был совсем иной подход – удивить, заинтриговать, поманить возможной выгодой или информацией. И Джон знал, на чем можно было сыграть - он знал, что нужно было говорить интуитивно, на уровне подсознания, которое само подсказывало, как можно было выкрутиться из этой щекотливой ситуации.

\- Что, как игрок подмял под себя игровых персонажей и теперь строишь из себя босса?

Наконец, в чужих глазах промелькнуло подобие интереса. На него больше не смотрели как на мертвеца, скорее как на любопытный экземпляр насекомого или редкого животного. Возможно, Джону и не стоило вступать в конфронтацию, но он по опыту знал, что иначе ничего не выйдет – такие уважали только силу и наглость, все остальное воспринималось ими как слабость. И будь у него чуть больше времени, он бы точно не стал связываться с этим человеком.

\- Ты - игрок? – вдруг спросил его тот вполне ожидаемый вопрос.

\- Да, - честно ответил Джон. – И надеюсь, мы сможем договориться.

Мужчина не выглядел удивленным, а выглядел так, словно он подтверждение своим мыслям получил. Джон про себя поморщился. Если Микка был трусливым компаньоном, то этот – мог стать очень опасным. Черт. Если он сейчас играл на среднем уровне сложности, тогда высокий должен был примерно на отметке «ад». Для него прошло всего несколько дней, а он уже не знал, сможет ли продвинуться дальше самой первой текущей миссии.


	7. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.11-1.12

1.11

\- Где ты их прячешь? Живо говори, сука! 

Его больно ударили в живот, но он только посильнее стиснул зубы. Из разбитого носа капало прямо на серую толстовку, губы пекло, и ему то и дело приходилось сглатывать кровь со слюной, сплевывать он не решался, чтобы лишний раз не злить своих новых и излишне нервных знакомых. К тому, что его будут бить, Джон был готов. Не самое приятное, конечно, времяпрепровождение, но этого ему было никак не избежать, особенно при столь явном численном перевесе не в его пользу.

Мистер Дюкарт, как представился седой мужчина в шапке и темном спортивном костюме, они тут все как футбольная команда почему-то были именно в темных костюмах, даже кажется, из одного отдела, просто наблюдал, не вмешиваясь, пока вдруг куда-то не вышел. Ничего не сказав и просто оставив Джона на своих не в меру разошедшихся компаньонов. 

Джон их успел во всех подробностях разглядеть, пока его сначала окружили, а потом настойчиво проводили в это помещение, бывшее когда-то подсобным для службы безопасности этого мола. Те еще рожи, но он запомнил каждого из присутствующих, чтобы расквитаться позже, как только представится такой шанс. Они могли решить все и мирным путем, но это было сложнее, чем бездумно кулаками махать.

Камеры давно не работали, и поэтому сейчас черные мониторы служили лишь своеобразным, мрачным украшением и лишним напоминанием того, как оно все было раньше. Здесь же обнаружились диваны, стулья и пара столов, да и в целом помещение выглядело довольно обжитым, из чего Джон сделал вывод, что убивать его тут же точно не собирались, так припугнуть, надавить, но точно не избавляться. 

Еще несколько болезненных ударов он так же вытерпел молча. Все, что могли у него уже нашли при первом же обыске – и среди содержимого рюкзака действительно не было кристаллов, Джон их автоматически закидывал в ячейки, и извлекать теперь из воздуха точно не собирался. Может, при игроке мистере Дюкарте он бы еще и мог такой трюк провернуть, но точно не при этих персонажах.

Он запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза, глотать кровь было малоприятным занятием, но так он хотя бы не столь обильно заливал повидавшую виды толстовку как, когда смотрел вниз. Все же ему придется наведаться за курткой, что он приметил еще с прошлого раза. Думать о подобных мелочах было легче и проще, чем о том, что могло ждать его дальше.

Послышалось какое-то оживление, но ему было некогда смотреть, его правая щека снова взорвалась от боли, голова мотнулась вбок, и он существенно приложился о стену позади себя, так что даже на мгновение мир вокруг погрузился в вакуум, разом лишившись всех звуков. Впрочем, вернулись те быстро, взрывая мозг дополнительной болью. Будто его и так мало сегодня били по голове.

\- … Он их не прячет, а отдает. Правда, Джон? – только четыре человека в этой симуляции знали его имя, пятый был уже мертв, так что было не сложно определить, кому принадлежал этот голос. Хотя Джон и так бы ни с кем не спутал голос бывшего полковника Себастьяна Морана. – Хотя нет, все же прячет.

\- Ты еще что за хрен?

Его отпустили, и ему стоило немалых усилий не сползти тут же по стенки вниз. Все тело болело так, словно по нему несколько раз прошлись в кованых ботинках. Хотя это сравнение и не далеко ушло от правды.

Он снова прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть происходящее, хотя это все равно не помогало от того, чтобы не слышать глухие хлопки и перепуганные вскрики. Все закончилось слишком быстро, ровно четыре выстрела, на один меньше от количества тех, кто сейчас находились в этом помещении кроме стрелка. Все же мистер Дюкарт как-то очень вовремя ушел, и Джон не был склонен верить в подобные якобы случайные совпадения. Седой мужчина явно что-то знал. Или предвидел.

Джон и сам не мог понять, на что рассчитывал, но еще одного хлопка так и не последовало. И не должно было последовать, в ближайшее время уж точно, в этом он был сейчас абсолютно уверен. И дело было даже не в интуиции, которой он привык доверять во всем и которая очень редко его подводила. Даже тогда когда он был ранен лазерной пулей, что перевернула всю его прежнюю жизнь верх дном. Тогда он точно знал, что сейчас в него выстрелят и даже мог увернуться, отскочить в сторону, броситься в укрытие, спрятаться за бронированную машину, но не смог. Нога подвернулась в самый последний момент, стечение обстоятельств - тело начало двигаться само на автомате, не успевая за сигналами мозга. Да и не так уж сильно он ее и подвернул, если подумать. И если бы все было так же просто, как звучало в его голове, то он бы точно не был вынужден постоянно таскать с собой трость, без которой даже стоять нормально не мог.

К нему даже не прикоснулись, Моран просто подошел и замер напротив, пока Джон с подозрением и нескрываемым облегчением уставился плохо открывающимся глазом, второй совсем заплыл, в холодные голубые глаза напротив. Моран склонился сверху, с любопытством изучая его разбитое лицо. Надолго завис на его губах, слово задумался о чем-то своем, но продолжать разговор не стал, а так и стоял рядом, настолько близко, что Джон мог чувствовать исходящее от него тепло. От Морана шпарило как от печки. Горячий мужик, во всех смыслах горячий, мелькнуло где-то на краю сознания, но мысль не задержалась, Джону и так было не по себе.

Скорее всего, Моран вычислил его уже давно и просто забавлялся, наблюдая со стороны за его ухищрениями и потугами делать все скрытно и незаметно для остальных. Блядь. А ведь он был уверен, что каждый раз проделывал все идеально.

Охотник выслеживал и ждал. И без сомнения знал не только все его маршруты, но и про Гарри с девчонками. Черт.

Джон неловко утерся рукавом толстовки и снова запрокинул голову назад, одним кровавым пятном больше, одним меньше уже не имело значения, а остановить кровотечение все же хотелось. Он не мог себя видеть, но по ощущениям и так было понятно, что выглядел он, мягко говоря, неважно. 

\- Был еще один. Мистер Дюкарт, седоволосый мужчина за пятьдесят в шапке и черном костюме.

\- Мы знакомы, - как-то странно улыбнулся Моран и вдруг протянул руку к его лицу. Только теперь за спиной Джона не было ничего кроме стены, а значит, тот хотел прикоснуться именно к нему. К его разбитому лицу. Он нахмурился и ушел в сторону, точнее попытался – тело повело от резкой смены положения, и он начал стремительно заваливаться, вот-вот готовясь повстречаться с грязным полом.

Его падение прервала вовремя протянутая рука, вот же ирония, только Джону было не до этого. Моран не только крепко вцепился в его предплечье, но еще и сильно дернул на себя, так что его от головы до пят прошибло стреляющей болью, даже дыхание на несколько мучительно долгих мгновений сбилось. Ему все же отшибли ребра, а значит, в ближайшее время связываться с зомби ему точно не следовало – больше где-нибудь отсиживаться. И в идеале – на Базе.

Для него не было новостью, что легкая форма садомазохизма была присуща довольно большому проценту людей, работающих в военной сфере и смежных специальностях. И в этом не было даже ничего удивительного, если подумать. А если копнуть глубже в себе подобные характеристики он тоже видел, что уж говорить о бывшем полковнике.

\- Эй, подожди!.. Куда ты меня ведешь? Моран! - Джон в панике заозирался, вопрос о том, куда именно они направлялись, резко стал менее актуальным, нежели местонахождение его скудных пожитков. - Мой рюкзак, мне нужен мой рюкзак.

Он в целом был согласен с тем, чтобы его куда-то настойчиво повели, но не без его вещей. Моран подошел к одному из диванов и вытащил из-за него его потрепанный и немного грязный рюкзак, после чего перекинул одну из лямок через плечо и потянул Джона к выходу. На лице у него так и было написано «Видишь, я сделал, как ты просил. Чего ты истеришь?».

\- В чем состоит твоя основная миссия?

Вопрос не показался ему подозрительным или странным, а только подтвердил, что Моран все же был не проекцией, а одним из игроков, которого вкинуло в эту симуляцию. И возможно, уведомление не приходило из-за какого-нибудь бага. Или еще чего. Сейчас гадать ему было некогда. Вряд ли этот человек задал ему вопрос о миссии только из праздного любопытства, и Джон однозначно не собирался терять представивший ему так неожиданно шанс.

\- На счет основной не знаю, но для выполнения текущей мне нужна команда из трех игроков помимо меня, чтобы добраться до Западной Базы, - Джон выдал как на духу, а потом невольно стушевался, шумно шмыгая носом. Просить о помощи вот так вот сразу было немного неловко. Будто он сам справиться не мог. Хотя пока именно это он и делал – не справлялся. И все же, решив, что еще успеет попросить того о содействии, Джон не стал ничего добавлять, а просто послушно пошел дальше за ощутимо тянущим его за собой Мораном. У того был уверенный широкий шаг, и Джону постоянно приходилось под него подстраиваться, догоняя.

Они вышли в коридор, который он мало запомнил, пока его по нему вели в первый раз, да и сейчас тот ничем особо не выделялся из множества подобных. Ну, только что практически полным отсутствием света, хотя Морану это явно не мешало ловко ориентироваться в нужных дверях и проходах.

\- Убивать всех этих проекций и игроков – твоя миссия? Или просто развлечение? – он повторил вопрос, который задавал в свое время покойному Микке. На ответ сильно рассчитывать не приходилось, он просто спросил наудачу. То, что он, Джон Ватсон, охотно делился информацией о себе, еще не означало, что бывший полковник Себастьян Моран тут же сделает так же. Тот никак не отреагировал на его любопытство, только насмешливо глянул на него и повел дальше.

\- Кстати, спасибо, что помог, - спохватился Джон, и самому стало неловко за собственное отсутствие манер. Моран не обязан был ему помогать, даже если не случайно там оказался, а давно примеривался к тем ушлепкам. Ничто не мешало ему еще немного подождать, пока Джона окончательно не превратят в отбивную, а потом только показаться.

\- За тобой будет долг, - усмехнулся Моран. Они даже немного притормозили, пока тот с наслаждением наблюдал за тем, как немного запыхавшийся Джон пытается отдышаться, то и дело, морщась и сплевывая кровавую слюну. Все же ему повезло, что ему не выбило парочку зубов в довесок к разбитому лицу и ушибленным ребрам.

1.12.

Они не ушли далеко, даже полквартала не прошли, как перед ними из тумана вынырнула часть здания с не горящей вывеской бара. «Карп & Кабан» было не особо замысловатым названием, зато сразу же говорило о характере заведения, что было лучше всяких там «Яблочных коней» или чего-то подобного. 

Стоило им войти внутрь и пройти мимо нескольких пустых помещений, скорее всего, куда-то к подсобке или возможно смежному помещению, никакого отношения не имеющему к вывеске и самому бару, как начали слышаться голоса. Ничего особенного, просто ровный гул голосов общающихся друг с другом людей. 

-Динг! Динг! Динг! Динг! 

Джон схватился за голову свободной рукой, пока как ударами молотка на его бедную голову посыпались уведомления о приближении к игрокам. Он даже несколько раз споткнулся, ноги сами собой начали заплетаться, и если бы не рука Морана, то он, наверное, давно бы уже просто свернулся на грязном полу в позе эмбриона, пытаясь хоть как-то закрыться от всего этого шума.

Система услужливо подсказывала ему, что сейчас за очередной дверью ему встретятся игроки; жаль только, что он был несколько не готов к этой феерии в своей голове. 

Его, кажется, обняли, ему пока сложно было разобраться, хотя он мог чувствовать поддерживающую руку вокруг талии и на шее. Он весь был в крови и пыли, и еще непонятно в чем, но Моран все равно уверенно прижал его к себе, что Джон хотя и мимоходом, но все равно оценил.

Когда механический голос, зачитывающий уведомления, наконец, замолчал, он еще постоял немного, цепляясь пальцами за чужую брезентовую куртку. Отстраниться одновременно хотелось и не хотелось, хотя на самом деле, ему просто хотелось еще немного вот так вот постоять в тишине, и то, что его опорой оказалась вовсе не стенка, а живой человек для него в этот момент не имело вообще никакого значения.

\- Извини, - выдавил Джон. Ему помогали с его миссией, причем пока безвозмездно, хотя он не сомневался, что в конце все равно увидит весь счет, хотя бы потому что Моран никак не тянул на альтруиста. Это, во-первых. А во-вторых, на нем уже был один долг, так что ничто не мешало его еще и дальше увеличивать.

Моран подождал, пока Джон более или менее придет в себя, после чего постучав два раза в дверь, уверенно распахнул ту, зашел сам и, конечно же, затащил следом Джона.

В помещении даже были окна. Их скудный свет осветил компанию из примерно десяти человек, скучающе рассевшихся на любых возможных поверхностях. Кто-то лежал, кто-то сидел, несколько даже в карты резались, но все разом замолчали, стоило им только войти.

Глаза слезились, а правый и вовсе не хотел больше открываться, окончательно заплыв без вовремя наложенного холодного компресса. Но даже это не помешало ему привычно оценить и обстановку, и новые лица. Он не считал, сколько конкретно было уведомлений от системы, но точно меньше, чем людей, находящихся сейчас в этом помещении. Все были мужчинами разных возрастов, хотя ни подростков, ни совсем стариков среди них не было. Естественный отбор в действии, невесело усмехнулся про себя Джон, разглядывая удивленные лица. 

Если Морана тут и ждали, то Джона точно нет, потому что больше всего удивленных взглядов он ловил именно на себе. И даже если не учитывать его расписного вида, он как минимум был новым лицом, так что подобная реакция не была чем-то удивительным или странным, скорее чем-то успокаивающим. Из серии того, что хоть что-то шло в этом странном разрушенном мире как надо.

\- Выбирай любых троих, если будет не игрок, я скажу, - кивнул в сторону замолчавшей компании Моран, и те даже возразить не посмели, только смотрели настороженно и опасливо. И Джон их прекрасно понимал. Он видел Морана всего третий раз в жизни, а тот его уже напрягал. И немного пугал. Своим спокойствием, словно все вокруг действительно было всего лишь игрой. Своей уверенностью, будто он точно знал, что здесь происходило и что это все значило. Своими странными скользящими по нему взглядами, потому что Джон не был наивным и точно знал, что те означали – он того чем-то умудрился заинтересовать.

Мало того, что Моран был немного выше и больше него, так еще и с телом, явно привыкшим к физическим нагрузкам и дракам. Джон драться умел, как и умел с преимуществом использовать свои невыдающиеся габариты, но опять же только при столкновении с кем-то слабее или равным ему по силе. 

Джон сморгнул, сейчас было не время анализировать Себастьяна Морана. Не было смысла собирать команду из большего количества игроков, за это он ничего сверху не получал. Или, по крайней мере, касательно этого система дополнительно ничего не сказала. И ему не нужны были люди для настоящей командной работы, поэтому можно было выбрать действительно кого угодно. Что он и сделал, просто махнув на тех, что стояли с краю, хотя еще надо было убедиться, что они все были игроками. Хотя и тут Моран сказал, что поможет.

Ему было несколько неловко, словно он живой товар выбирал, а не для выполнения миссии старался, хотя и это быстро прошло, стоило Морану отпустить его руку и подтолкнуть немного вперед. 

\- Здравствуйте. Вы согласны вступить в одну со мной команду? - Джон протянул руку, немного засмущавшись, что та была вся в засохшей крови и грязи.

\- Я согласен, - хотя мужчина и бросил пытливый взгляд в сторону Морана, но ответил быстро и без раздумий. И так же уверенно протянул руку для ответного рукопожатия.

Все трое оказались игроками, и его пустая ячейка заполнилась не только аватарами, над ней теперь жизнеутверждающе светилась римская цифра три. Он не стал спрашивать их имен, и те в свою очередь тоже лишних вопросов задавать не стали, а просто последовали за ними на выход. Хотя не будь с ними сейчас Морана, он бы точно не упустил возможность узнать у этих игроков их историю. Вот только чужое присутствие на корню убивало любую инициативу или желание.

Джон несколько раз оглянулся, ловя на себе любопытные взгляды. За все их короткое пребывание в чужой компании, никто даже слова не проронил, кроме тех, что были нужны для подтверждения согласия. Это несколько озадачивало, и, конечно же, Джон не мог удержаться, чтобы не сделать несколько поспешных выводов.

Во-первых, те были как минимум между собой знакомы. То есть Моран и эти люди контактировали друг с другом далеко не первый раз. Никто не кинулся на них с угрозами или оружием стоило им появиться. Джон вообще сильно подозревал, что те собрались в то заброшенном толи складе, толи давно брошенном офисе специально ради них. Хотя это было малоправдоподобной спекуляцией. Моран не мог знать заранее, какая у него была текущая миссия. Или мог. Могли же миссии, в конце концов, дублироваться. Или как вариант, они все были в одной команде и могли неким образом друг с другом связываться.

Во-вторых, они не были удивлены. А значит, или что-то подобное уже происходило, или эти люди привыкли не задавать лишних вопросов. Причем к последнему Джон склонялся больше. Потому что слишком уж удивленными и любопытными были чужие взгляды, бросаемые в его сторону. Словно до этого они никогда не видели, чтобы Моран кого-то приводил. Или кому-то помогал.

И ведь сначала он думал, что шести дней, которые ему дали, хватит с лихвой на такую, казалось бы, легкую миссию. Это теперь он понимал, что все было не настолько простым или очевидным, и без сторонней помощи не факт, что он уложился бы в срок. У него было всего три возможности провалить текущие миссии, о чем он как-то ни разу не задумывался до этого, а теперь вот неожиданно вспомнил. Когда впереди маячила перспектива досрочного завершения.

Ему даже спрашивать не нужно было, чтобы знать, что сейчас они направлялись, петляя, на запад. Редких мертвецов, что им встречались, они обходили, хотя вполне могли и потратить время, чтобы с ними разобраться. Джон прекрасно понимал, что никто не хотел лишний раз демонстрировать свои умения, когда как он пока был попросту не в состоянии.

В этой части города он почти не бывал, так захватывал иногда в своих прогулках, но не более, решив, что ближе к территории людей с Базы он точно достойной добычи не встретит. Как бы не привлекала к себе мертвецов концентрация в одном месте живых людей, их с очень большой вероятностью, тщательно выслеживали и убивали. А значит, Джону следовало самому охотиться в других районах, что он и делал и вполне успешно, добывая кристаллы и для себя, и для сестры, и для девчонок.

Искать игроков он тоже решил подальше от территории Базы, руководствуясь тем, что с ними будет проще договориться. Хотя в перспективе это оказалось не таким уж и верным решением. Стоило с самого начала предположить, что те, кто будут выживать сами по себе, окажутся куда как опаснее тех, кто решил искать защиты рядом с охраняемыми Базами.


	8. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.13-1.14

1.13.

Сначала он увидел баррикады и зону отчуждения за ними. Дальше, если всматриваться, то была видна так называемая карантинная зона. Прямо как в голофильмах про войну или апокалипсис, только без спецэффектов, нагнетающей атмосферу музыки и суровых солдат с лазерным оружием по периметру. 

Их встретила тишина и запустение; подобие жизни начиналось там, за высоким забором с колючей проволокой на территории бывшей военной части. Хотя, кто сказал, что бывшей, тем более что у них шла самая что ни на есть настоящая война. С ожившими мертвецами.

Моран, да и другие, явно выглядели как те, кто точно знал, куда им идти и что делать, поэтому Джон лишь молча следовал их примеру – прошел вслед по импровизированному коридору из сваренных между собой наспех сеток; тот показался как раз за узким проходом в баррикадах. Им пришлось открывать и закрывать за собой несколько дверей, пока они шли, и это было довольно умным решением. Мертвецам было не дано делать нечто, казалось бы, столь обыденным, как нажимать на ручки и открывать двери, те их могли только сносить в слепой жажде добраться до живого куска мяса.

Черт. Джон замер как вкопанный. Он как-то не подумал, что раз привел этих людей на Базу по собственной инициативе, то ему придется платить за них кристаллы. Те самые, что он собирал для сестры и девчонок. Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, стоило только подумать о том, как он уводил преследователей от тех домов на тихой непримечательной улице. Оставалось только уповать, только бы их не нашли, и только бы Гарри не высунулась проверить, что это был за шум.

Он все это время честно держался, старался не думать о том, что оставил за спиной; ему нужно было быть по максимум собранным и внимательным, а не расклеиваться. Только тогда у них у всех был шанс выжить, а у него – еще и успешно завершить все выдаваемые миссии. 

\- Джон.

Его ощутимо тряхнуло, и Джон тут же вынырнул из водоворота паники, что грозил утащить его на дно отчаяния. Чьи-то бесцеремонные пальцы схватили его за подбородок.

\- У тебя сотрясение и переутомление, - голос Морана звучал откуда-то издалека.

\- Все в порядке, - вяло отмахнулся Джон. Они замерли прямо посередине карантинной зоны; впереди уже маячили удивленные лица, в чьих глазах были заметны и настороженность, и любопытство. И это он уже сегодня проходил.

\- Тогда пошли дальше.

\- Зачем тебе это? – прямо спросил Джон, а потом уточнил. - Зачем тебе мне помогать?

Сколько бы он над этим не думал, ничего путного на ум ее приходило. Ну, кроме внезапно возникшей симпатии, но что-то ему слабо в это верилось. Он бы больше поверил в чужую скуку или любопытство, чем во внезапно вспыхнувшие чувства, и как ни неловко ему было об этом начинать разговор, Джон все же решил узнать, спросив напрямую. 

\- Разве братья по оружию не могут помогать друг другу? - вопрос был явно риторическим, и Моран больше ничего не собирался добавлять, кроме короткой команды. – Пошли.

Чужие слова Джона как ни в чем не убедили, так и не успокоили; если честно, ему даже стало более тревожно, но он все равно не мог позволить себе отказаться от столь своевременной помощи.

Голографический экран, вполне ожидаемо развернувшийся перед его глазами, стоило только Джону пересечь порог небольшого проходного помещения, засветился солидной порцией текста:

«Выжившие, отвоевав у мертвецов обратно свои города, пускай сейчас это и были всего лишь небольшие жестко контролируемые и охраняемые территории, теперь ютятся на Базах и пытаются наладить быт в новых условиях. Прежняя жизнь осталась где-то далеко, на задворках памяти, но это не значит, что у людей нет надежды.

Новая текущая миссия: исследовать территорию, найти скрытые подсказки и разгадать тайны Западной Базы. Дружеское напоминание от системы: Западная База хранит немало тайн, игроку Джону Ватсону нужно найти все три.

За успешное выполнение текущей миссии «собрать команду из минимум трех игроков и добраться до Западной Базы в течение шести дней» игроку Джону Ватсону присваивается 100 очков опыта. Поздравляем! Желаем дальнейших успехов в выполнении полученных миссий!».

Джон свернул экран и устало потер глаза. Пока было непонятно, что ему давали полученные очки опыта, но он не сомневался, что рано или поздно узнает. Можно было даже того же Морана спросить, только тот уже куда-то успел уйти, растворившись на обширной территории Базы. Как и трое других, и теперь Джон остался один на один не только с персоналом Базы на пункте досмотра, но и со своими проблемами.

Новая миссия не шла с ограничением по времени, что не могло не радовать. Оставалось только выяснить, мог ли он беспрепятственно покидать Базу или нет. И как он и предполагал в ячейке, над которой до этого светилась цифра пятьдесят два, сейчас осталось всего пять кристаллов. И эта арифметика была ему не совсем понятна, но, по крайней мере, ему не пришлось отдавать за всех по тридцать пять. 

Он не приготовил их заранее, рассчитывая сделать вид, что достает нужное количество из рюкзака, который до этого снял с чужого плеча и перевесил на свое. Но ему даже не пришлось ничего делать – все произошло автоматически, и так будто это было обычным делом.

Какой-то парень, довольно молодой по меркам Джона, но точно знающий с какого конца держаться за лазерный полуавтомат, выдал ему что-то похожее на пропуск, с которым он теперь мог беспрепятственно попадать на территорию Базы, и попросил пройти его в небольшое помещение со странной табличкой «Контроль».

Внутри было довольно просторно - одинокий рабочий стол, стулья, небольшой закрытый шкаф и кушетка за ширмой составляли все скудное убранство этого помещения больше похожего на кабинет врача. И, как и должно было быть в кабинете любого профессионального врача, все дышало стерильной чистотой и порядком. А еще тут горел свет, а значит, на Базе были свои генераторы и специалисты, которые могли их обслуживать. Неудивительно, что здесь можно было найти и горячую воду, и другие удобства.

Он подергал дверь напротив той, через которую он прошел, но ту можно было открыть только с другой стороны. И его явно пригласили сюда для осмотра из-за его плачевного внешнего вида, в этом можно было даже не сомневаться.

В этих стерильных светлых стенах он, должно быть, смотрелся большим грязным пятном, Джон даже присесть на стул не решился, хотя у него кружилась голова и дрожали колени. Черт, как же не вовремя он получил все эти травмы, когда ему срочно нужно было восполнить потраченное на миссию количество кристаллов.

Наконец, противоположная дверь с тихим щелчком отворилась, пропуская невысокую невзрачную девушку в белом халате, под которым на ней был одет какой-то бесформенный желтый свитер и темно-бордовая юбка.

Джон пораженно замер. Он давно уже не видел женщин в этой чертовой симуляции, кроме сестры и Кейт с Марго. 

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Молли. Вижу, вам пригодится моя помощь.

\- Здравствуйте, Молли, - немного оторопело поздоровался в ответ Джон и тоже представился. – Джон Ватсон к вашим услугам.

\- Снимите, пожалуйста, толстовку и пройдите за ширму.

\- У меня легкое сотрясение и отбиты ребра, - перечислил он, опустив ссадины и ушибы, это и так было очевидно, и вежливо добавил. – Я военный медик.

Ему надоело добавлять бывший. Может, для государства, которому он отдал столько лет жизни, он и стал бывшим медиком, лично для себя он никогда не переставал им быть и дальше. Он же не лишился, в конце концов, головы, но комиссии по переаттестации этого было, увы, недостаточно.

\- Ох. Нам очень не хватает медиков. Как хорошо, что вы до нас добрались, Джон, - Молли даже немного воодушевилась, став разом намного более симпатичной из-за появившегося в глазах энтузиазма. – Я выдам вам болеутоляющее и помогу перевязать грудную клетку.

\- Спасибо, ваша помощь будет очень кстати.

Потому, как Молли двигалась, он не мог сказать, что она была неопытной, скорее, что изначально ее специальность относилась к чему-то иному, нежели оказание первой помощи или вообще оказание помощи живым пациентам. Она то давила слишком сильно, то наоборот не прикладывала нужных усилий там, где надо, но все его ушибы и ссадины обработала быстро и профессионально.

\- Молли, а вы кто по специальности?

\- Я такая неуклюжая, что вы заметили? – та засмущалась и тут же низко склонилась, пряча предательский румянец, который ее не очень красил. – Я работала патологоанатомом до… до всего этого.

\- Вы все делаете правильно, спасибо, Молли, - успокоил ее Джон и, немного помявшись, очень тихо спросил. – Молли, как вам здесь?

Он даже ничего не успел добавить, как девушка испуганно замерла, уставившись на него своими большими светло-карими глазами.

\- Не бойтесь, - сердце как-то нехорошо екнуло, но Джон так же тихо, на случай, если их все же прослушивали, пояснил, - я спрашиваю, потому что у меня есть те, кого я хочу привести сюда, но не уверен, что это будет безопасно для них. 

Он не стал больше ничего уточнять, позволяя девушке самой сделать нужные выводы.

\- Сколько их? – Молли его не разочаровала, быстро сориентировавшись.

\- Трое, - он наклонился еще ближе, едва шевеля губами. – Моя сестра и еще две девчушки.

\- На Базе совсем немного женщин, и нам выделено отдельное здание, - тихо поделилась Молли, закрепляя последний узел, и отчего-то опять засмущалась. – Не могу сказать, что живется легко, но точно лучше, чем там, снаружи. 

\- И лучше найти покровителя? – понятливо спросил Джон.

\- Не без этого.

1.14.

Сколько бы людей ему не встречалось, уведомления от системы об игроках он больше не получал. Очевидно, что после завершения текущей миссии с поиском и перемещение на Базу этот чит больше не работал. И значит, теперь определять кто из тех, с кем он теперь постоянно сталкивался на довольно многолюдной территории военной части, был игроком, а кто просто игровым персонажем, ему предстояло самостоятельно. И теперь Джону оставалось только гадать, была ли Молли игроком; он даже не догадался задать хотя бы парочку наводящих вопросов, хотя не то, чтобы у него не была возможность сделать это позже.

Обстановка за высоким забором с колючей проволокой была куда как более оживленной, чем за его пределами, и Джон мог самому себе признаться, что даже немного отвык от такого количества народа разом в одном месте. У всего тут был порядок и система, люди передвигались по коридорам, между кабинетами, этажами и зданиями с определенными целями, и каждый, казалось, был занят своим делом. И ему тоже не следовало терять время.

На проходной его встретил уже совсем другой солдат. 

\- Извините, я тут новенький. Не подскажите, какие правила действуют для выхода? – инструкций или памяток Джон нигде не увидел, так что мог только спросить того, кто точно должен был знать.

После разговора с Молли, он все еще не считал, что приводить сюда его женщин было хорошей идей. Вряд ли он мог стать покровителем для них все разом, хотя этого от него и не должны были ждать. С Кейт и Марго они это обсудили в самом начале, но это все равно не значило, что он не переживал.

\- Комендантский час начинается после 10, и попасть внутрь будет не возможно. За обратный проход взимается три кристалла. Отмечаться не надо. Вроде все, - парень скучающе перечислил то, что пришло на ум, и только вяло кивнул на его слова благодарности.

Все, как Джон и ожидал. И с платой за повторный проход, и даже с комендантским часом. До которого у него было сейчас часа три в запасе, а значит, следовало поторопиться добыть оставшееся количество кристаллов, а потом забрать сестру и девчонок, чтобы передать на руки Молли, которая будет ждать от него известий.

План был простой, и никаких накладок не должно было возникнуть. Джон поправил лямки и решающе выдохнул. Идти быстро он не мог, как и активно размахивать трубой, которую ему еще предстояло себе вернуть, а значит, мертвецов ему следовало тщательно избегать. Что же, для него все дороги опять сходились в одном месте.

Чертов мол можно было назвать для него одной из самых часто посещаемых локаций. И самых насыщенных, что невольно наводило на размышления, что возможно, ему следовало его более тщательно обыскать, хотя это и не входило в какую-либо из его миссий.

Первым делом, оказавшись в знакомых просторных проходах, заполненных многочисленными отделами, Джон вернул себе свое оружие. Трупов в служебной подсобке не было, и только подсохшая кровь напоминала о случившемся. И горевать по этому поводу он точно не собирался.

Джон отыскал отдел, где присмотрел себе брезентовую куртку. И если уж совсем откровенно, ему следовало всю его одежду поменять. Ну, кроме ботинок. Что он и сделал, быстро выбрав и переодевшись в новые джинсы и майку с очередной толстовкой. И так же закинул парочку футболок, несколько пар носок и нижнего белья в рюкзак на будущее.

В заднем кармане его замызганных старых джинсов что-то было. Джон похлопал через ткань бумагу и извлек на свет сложенную в четверть газету. Точно. Он совсем забыл, что захватил ту, чтобы изучить. 

Джон с легким любопытством развернул газету на ближайшей полке, предварительно смахнув с нее какие-то женские тряпки. Его изначально привлекла в основном лишь большая динамичная фотография и заголовок - «Судный день настал!». Он не рассчитывал узнать что-то новое, но все же шанс выяснить что-то помимо того, что ему сообщила система, был.

«… Неужели человечество обречено на вымирание? Наш вид, доминировавший на планете в течение веков, не может быть вот так вот просто стерт с лица земли!...»

Джон пробежался глазами по поблекшим строчкам. Все статьи, так или иначе, сводились к одному – человечеству нужно было найти способ выжить. Объединяться, помогать друг другу, искать вакцину, не поддаваться панике и пессимизму. Довериться правительственным войскам. Истреблять оживших мертвецов. Дальше шли теории и спекуляции о том, что же могло стать причиной случившегося. И тут у него не хватало остальных страниц, вот как раз о теориях он бы почитал с большим предпочтением, чем о призывах не терять самообладание или призывах положиться на войска.

Он с тяжелым сердцем дошел до того места, где в свое время обнаружил тело Микки. Ожидаемо его там больше не было, зато остался кровавый след. Он поспешно отвел взгляд и огляделся - у него были дела и поважнее, чем предаваться бесполезному сожалению. Джон вернулся мародерствовать. Мертвому Миккаэлю Нейшу кристаллы уже были не нужны, а вот ему - даже очень. Если, конечно, их не забрал кто-то более проворный или удачливый, нежели он. Но это только в том случае, если Микка не хранил их так же как и сам Джон - в невидимой ячейке, и тогда после его смерти, все кристаллы при нем должны были, по-видимому, просто исчезнуть. Просто Джон предположил, что если бы кристаллы были тогда при Микке, то зная, что они оба игроки, тот вполне мог их извлечь и при нем, а не делать вид, что пошел за ними. 

Можно было пойти и по более сложному пути, вернувшись к охоте на зомби. И если чужого тайника никогда не существовало, то он так и будет вынужден сделать. Тянуть и заставлять сестру и девчонок ждать еще несколько дней, было слишком жестоко, и пока у него был шанс пополнить свои запасы за счет других, он точно не собирался сомневаться или мучиться угрызениями совести.

Где бы ни был гипотетический тайник, ему нужно было начать хоть с чего-то, поэтому Джон выбрал предположительное направление, откуда мог идти к нему Микка, и пошел в ту сторону. Если честно, у него уже были предположения, основанные на чужом психологическом портрете, ничего серьезного, он не был детективом или тем более профайлером, но определенные выводы все же мог сделать.

В таком большом торговом центре была всего пара мест, где можно было разместиться с удобствами, но они с большой долей вероятности уже были заняты другими, более сильными и опытными выжившими. Микка не только был трусоват и искал себе легкой и безопасной жизни, даже продавая себя ради это, но и был не особо прагматичен. Или только производил такое впечатление. Иначе не стал бы наряжаться в дорогие и бесполезные вещи. Если бы он хотел преподнести себя в более выгодном свете, подчеркнув достоинства, то ему точно не следовало выбирать несколько мешковатую брендовую одежду или броские кроссовки. А значит, или у него был своеобразный вкус, или место, что он выбрал в качестве своего укрытия, которое содержало именно такие вещи.

Поэтому в первую очередь Джон хотел найти отдел с подобной одеждой, а еще убедиться, не было ли там или рядом подсобных помещений, которые можно было использовать как убежище. И нужно было не забывать про прочие удобства – это ему как игроку они были не нужны в отличие от игровых персонажей.

Прислушиваясь к шорохам и подозрительным звукам вокруг, он неспешно шел мимо демонстрации людского стремления к лучшей жизни. К навязанному потреблению и навязанному мнению о том, какая же именно у них должна быть жизнь, если они считали себя успешными.

Бутик со знакомой одеждой выглядел довольно солидно, занимая по площади два или даже три обычных отдела. Джон осторожно прошел внутрь, стараясь ничего не задевать, и обошел тот целиком, меньше, чем за семь минут или около того. Смотреть здесь было особо нечего кроме одежды, в моде на которую он ничего не понимал. Подсобного помещения как такового здесь не было, только небольшой склад и небольшая комнатушка для персонала, в которой он и обнаружил следы продолжительного присутствия Микки – сваленные в углу вещи, несколько коробок со всякой ерундой и импровизированную кровать, которую заменял спальник и теплые куртки, сваленные сверху.

Кристаллов он ожидаемо не нашел, хотя это все еще не означало, что их не могло быть. Он замер у стенда с кроссовками. Броские пары были выставлены на полках перед глазами, пока коробки от них и коробки с другими размерами были спрятаны внизу. Не на небольшом складе, а прямо здесь, в открытом доступе – так чтобы покупатели при желании могли сразу их взять и померить. Многие магазины так делали, даже такие, казалось бы, дорогие и брендовые.

Джон присел, заглядывая вглубь стеллажа. Микка возможно не просто так носил эти броские кроссовки, которые привлекали взгляд даже больше, чем вся его остальная одежда. Он нашел ряд с нужной моделью и начал по одной доставать коробки, складывая рядом в собой в стопку.

Чувствовать себя гением было приятно. Джон быстро огляделся, но рядом по-прежнему никого не было, а значит, можно было без опасений скинуть крышку с самой тяжелой из всех коробок и изучить ее содержимое, хотя он и так знал, что увидит внутри.

Кристаллов было не так уж и много, как он рассчитывал, но и не мало. Да и чтобы продавать себя, для начала нужно было найти покупателей, которые не только были согласны платить, но и таких, которые бы делали это честно.

После перемещения над нужной ячейкой высветила цифра девяносто семь, сильно удивив Джона. Покойный Миккаэль Нейш не соврал, сказав, что у него было девяносто два кристалла. У Гарри было семьдесят четыре, когда он оставил ее с девчонками в убежище, и даже если на троих они использовали кристаллов шесть, это ничего не меняло. Значит, сейчас у них было на всех сто сорок пять штук, и это было даже более чем достаточно.


	9. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.15-1.16

1.15.

Знакомая тихая улица с однотипными домами встретила его стелющимся по асфальту плотным туманом. Тот прятал не только крыши и стены домов, даже скудная растительность садов, за которую цеплялись сизые клубы, виделась лишь размытыми очертаниями.

Джон долго стоял, прижавшись спиной к прохладной шершавой стене, вглядываясь в туман и прислушиваясь к даже самым незначительным звукам. Зомби в этих краях почти не осталось, и этому факту немало поспособствовал лично он. Ему казалось, что так будет безопаснее, а теперь начал в этом сомневаться. Был шанс, что бродящие по округе мертвецы отпугнули бы других выживших, но теперь об этом не было смысла сожалеть.

Крадучись, он добрался до соседнего от укрытия дома и, выбив замок, зашел. Внутри пахло запустением и чем-то тухлым, наверняка пропавшими продуктами. Ничего другого он не почувствовал. Осматриваться приходилось постоянно крутя головой – один глаз у него так и не видел, заплыв, и им ему еще не скоро светило начать пользоваться, что тоже сильно осложняло жизнь.

Выждав еще полчаса, он все же решился перебраться в соседний дом и с замиранием сердца отпер дверь, ведущую в подвал. Внизу было тихо. Но он точно знал, что они были там.

\- Это я, - тихо, для себя выдохнул он в темноту, постучал три раза по стене кулаком и стал ждать, пока не послышался лязг отодвигаемого засова, чтобы начать спускаться.

Он прикрыл за собой первую дверь и стал передвигаться на ощупь, чтобы не тратить свечи или спички, все равно путь был коротким, всего десять ступеней.

\- Джон! – Гарри бросилась к нему на шею, стоило только ему показать на пороге. Джон болезненно выдохнул, и хотя он был рад их встрече, его ребра обошлись бы и без всех этих объятий и тисканья.

\- Хей-хей, полегче, - попытался все же вяло воспротивиться он, за что получил еще один болезненный тычок в бок.

\- Кто это тебя так? Черт возьми, Джон! – Гарри отшатнулась от него с руками, которые так и замерли в воздухе. 

\- Здравствуйте, Джон, - поздоровалась Кейт, пока Марго, смущаясь, выглядывала из-за ее спины. Обе с любопытством и легким страхом рассматривали его в свете нескольких свечей, что пришлось зажечь, потому что света из узких окошек у земли было недостаточно, тем более те все равно были предусмотрительно занавешены.

\- Привет. Как вы тут? Есть о чем доложить?

\- Опять эти твои армейские замашки, - притворно возмутилась Гарри, нервно улыбаясь и сжимая кулаки, так что побелели пальцы. – Все нормально, мы делали все в точности так, как ты и сказал, так что отставить панику.

Джон решил не просвещать их во всех деталях о том, с чем он столкнулся за время своего отсутствия, обозначил только самые общие моменты и, конечно же, рассказал про Базу и Молли.

\- Это хорошо, я так думаю, - без особого энтузиазма знакомо протянула Гарри. Он слышал эти интонации каждый раз, когда та собиралась спорить, но на удивление, в этот раз все обошлось. Наверняка, ей просто уже не терпелось поскорее выйти из этих стен.

\- Выдвинемся утром, - они все равно уже не успевали до комендантского часа. - И передвигаться будем перебежками. Надеюсь, туман будет и завтра.

Джон сел на какой-то табурет и положил рюкзак себе на колени. Он запустил руку внутрь, делая вид, что что-то ищет. На самом деле, ему нужно было незаметно переместить кристаллы из ячейки в один из отделов рюкзака, чем он и занялся. Теперь в этой относительной безопасности можно было хотя бы ненадолго расслабиться и перевести дух, и на всякий непредвиденный случай он решил, что у всех у них должно было быть необходимое количество кристаллов, чтобы пройти на Базу и еще немного сверху.

\- Спасибо, - Кейт шмыгнула носом, принимая набитый доверху небольшой пакет.

\- Раздели на двоих… Молли показалась мне приятной и честной девушкой, - они переглянулись с Гарри. – Я не могу ничего гарантировать, так что будем ориентироваться по ситуации… И еще…

Он не знал, как было лучше сформулировать свою мысль, чтобы не нагнетать обстановку, Джон и сам не был до конца уверен, что это того стоило.

\- На Базе вам может встретиться человек по имени Себастьян Моран, он бывший военный… Постарайтесь не связываться с ним.

\- Он опасен?

\- Очень. И будет лучше держаться от него подальше. Не думаю, что он трогает женщин, но лучше перестраховаться.

\- Не совсем тебя поняла, - нахмурилась Гарри. Она начала по одной гасить свечи, медленно погружая помещение во тьму.

\- Он хладнокровный убийца, для которого человеческая жизнь ничего не стоит. Хуже кого-либо, кого я когда-либо встречал, - последнее он произнес с особенно тяжелым сердцем, все же этот человек ему помог. Но Джон все равно в глубине сердца точно знал, что даже мистер Дюкарт, которого он сразу же после первой встречи про себя окрестил мудаком, и близко рядом с Мораном не стоял. 

\- Хорошо, как скажешь. Правда, девочки?

\- Да, хорошо, - девчонки покивали, хотя Джон только мог догадываться об этом по смутному движению теней. Осталась последняя свеча, делая тьму только гуще, но они все равно решили позволить его сгореть до конца. Все лучше, чем сидеть, напрягая зрение и лишь смутно угадывая очертания предметов.

\- Я посижу на карауле, ложитесь. Встаем перед рассветом, я разбужу, - ему не нужно было спать, и хотя сидеть вот так вот в темноте было не только скучно, но и довольно удручающе, только вот остальным следовало поспать перед завтрашним марш-броском. 

Он практически наощупь добрался до одного из узких окон и отодвинул закрывающий его кусок картона. Хотя на улице стояла ночь, толи из-за тумана, толи из-за чего еще, возможно, это были всего лишь заданные дизайнером симуляции условия, снаружи все еще было довольно светло.

Из окна был виден крашеный забор. Немного зелени, каких-то кустов и дорожка, поросшая сорняками между соединениями плиток. Туман немного отступил, так что видимость была намного лучше, чем обычно. Когда ему надоело стоять, Джон пристроился на какие-то коробки рядом. Шуметь не хотелось, чтобы не мешать сестре или девчонкам, но как же сложно было сидеть, не двигаясь и ничего не делая. За эти дни он привык постоянно куда-то идти, бежать, где-то отсиживаться, выслеживать зомби, крушить тем головы, собирать кристаллы и снова идти-бежать-скрываться.

Кстати. Джон извлек из ячейки один кристалл. И повертел в пальцах. Игровым персонажам этот кусок непонятно чего, извлеченного из мозга ожившего мертвеца позволял восстанавливать жизненные силы и бороться с жаждой и голодом, но вот, что должно было произойти с ним, реши он проглотить этот предмет, Джон не знал. И если так подумать, то как раз сейчас у него и была возможность узнать.

Кристалл нагрелся от тепла его ладони и ощущался вполне безобидным. Джон отвернулся к стене и на пробу лизнул тот, но ничего кроме остаточно вкуса алкоголя не разобрал. Откладывать дальше или сомневаться не было смысла, теперь, когда он не мог с помощью системы определять игроков, ему не хотелось тратить время, чтобы найти одного, чтобы расспросить. 

Джон решительно положил кристалл на язык и рефлекторно прижал тот к небу, как если бы это была конфета. То, что еще секунду назад было твердым предметом на языке, внезапно превратилось в жидкость, и от неожиданности он невольно сглотнул, вместо того, чтобы выплюнуть эту странную вязкую субстанцию. 

На вкус это было не похоже ни на камень, ни на минерал – вообще ни на что. 

Тело внезапно стало очень легким, пока под кожей, словно разряды тока забегали. Джон едва сдержался, чтобы не застонать от нахлынувших ощущений, будто приход словил от несильного синтетика. Проанализировать его состояние он смог бы даже не будучи медиком. Учащенное сердцебиение, повышенное потоотделение, сухость во рту, подергивание конечностей, приятное возбуждение и легкое головокружение.

Когда его отпустило, за окном стало намного светлее, а значит прошло как минимум часов семь. Черт. Он выпал из реальности, потеряв счет времени, и это было неприемлемо. Зато теперь он смотрел на мир сразу двумя рабочими глазами.

1.16.

«За успешное выполнение дополнительной миссии «помогите Марго и Кейт добраться живыми до Западной Базы и благополучно пройти карантинную зону» игроку Джону Ватсону присваивается 50 очков опыта и 5 бонусных баллов. Поздравляем! Желаем дальнейших успехов в выполнении полученных миссий!».

Джон легонько потряс головой, избавляясь от голоса в голове. Остаточный звон от последнего уведомления неприятно ломил виски, но это не мешало ему, как ни в чем не бывало оглядываться, высматривая коридор, ведущий к кабинету с табличкой «Контроль».

Конечно, на них пялились. Точнее, на его спутниц. С жадностью, плохо скрываемой похотью, завистью и предвкушением. И Джон знал, что этим все и закончится, как только они ступят на территорию Базы.

\- Пошли, - он торопился добраться до Молли; хотя не то, чтобы он питал иллюзии по поводу этой слабой женщины, но это было все равно лучше, чем ничего.

Вокруг на самом деле было не так много людей, База только просыпалась, готовая встретить очередной день в этом кошмаре. И он не просто так выбрал раннее утро, чтобы прийти. Даже Молли посчитала, что так будет лучше – чем меньше народу их увидит, тем лучше. Хотя он не сомневался, что слухи распространятся по Базе еще до завтрака.

Кабинет, конечно же, не изменился с последнего его посещения. И вторая дверь все так же была заперта, и его опять начали одолевать сомнения. Он не хотел отпускать от себя Гарри и при этом хотел запереть ее в четырех стенах, зная, что так она будет в безопасности от всего того, что творилась там, на улицах придуманного города. Но так же понимал, что сестра вряд ли будет в безопасности от всего того, что могло угрожать ей в этих стенах.

Когда открылась вторая дверь он, наконец, смог с облегчением выдохнуть и немного расслабить окаменевшие плечи. Так или иначе, он уже принял решение, хотел он это признавать перед собой или безответственно отрицал.

\- Доброе утро, Молли.

\- Джон, - девушка выглядела очень взволнованной и немного заспанной. – Я рада, что вы все успешно добрались до нас.

\- Я тоже, - Джон выдавил из себя улыбку и с тревогой заглянул той за спину. Ему была видна часть очередного светлого коридора. И солдат с оружием. Возможно, их даже было несколько, и его пытливый взгляд, конечно же, был более чем очевиден.

\- Не волнуйтесь, Джон, вы сможете видеться, когда пожелаете, как только завершатся все процедуры.

Они это тоже обсуждали. На Базе не держали тех, кто ничего не делал – каждому давалась работа, которую следовало добросовестно выполнять. В дальнейшем, ему можно было даже больше не ходить в патрули; получать кристаллы он мог, просто набирая смены в небольшом госпитале, и этот вариант его даже вполне устраивал. Все равно для выполнения текущей миссии ему лучше было, как можно реже покидать территорию Базы.

\- Джон? – сестра схватила его за руку. Она не выглядела напуганной, скорее очень озадаченной. А еще почти смирившейся, словно уже заранее знала, что он мог ей ответить на все, чтобы она ни спросила. – Что происходит?

\- Гарри. Я не могу пойти с вами, - он специально заранее ничего не упомянул об отдельном здании для немногочисленных женщин. В основном для собственного удобства, потому что заранее знал, что все закончится именно этим – выяснением отношений с сестрой.

\- Ты бросаешь меня? – вопрос прилетел ударом под дых. 

\- Нет. Нет, что ты, - он был не готов к разборкам, тем более на публике. Он вообще никогда не был готов к такому, даже если заранее знал, что именно очередной ссорой и должно было закончиться их общение. Наверное, поэтому он столько лет избегал не только видео звонков, но и самых обычных звонков. Даже текстовых сообщений. И не удивительно, что с годами у них накопилось слишком много претензий друг к другу, слишком много невысказанного и наболевшего. – Но по правилам мы будем разделены, поэтому я не могу пойти с вами дальше.

\- Я опять для тебя стала обузой, да? – это даже не звучало как вопрос.

\- Ты никогда не была для меня обузой, не выдумывай того, чего нет, - этот разговор на разные лады тоже уже происходил между ними множество раз.

\- И поэтому ты столько лет не хотел со мной даже просто разговаривать, не то, что видеть, - чужой голос знакомо дрожал.

Значит, несмотря на то, что с начала симуляции они были вместе, он с Гарри так же не разговаривали много лет. Что ж, это было в какой-то степени ожидаемо – другие его воспоминания и впечатления о сестре были более блеклыми, обрывочными и стершимися, чтобы система могла выдать что-то иное, кроме этого – очередного непонимания.

Марионетка или нет, но эта проекция перед ним была как-то уж слишком его сестрой, чтобы ему не было больно. И если головой он прекрасно понимал и осознавал с самого начала, что это лишь сложный код, а не его Гарри, сердцу все равно было больно. Потому что он, черт возьми, не был бездушной машиной. Или тем же набором кода как бы ни странно это звучало, пока он сам находился в симуляции в виде всего лишь последовательного набора нулей и единиц.

\- Я буду рядом. Я всегда буду рядом. Чтобы не происходило.

\- А я не верю. Тебя никогда не было рядом, когда ты действительно был нужен.

Черт. Наверное, это все же было частью его Программы реабилитации, а не ошибкой или сбоем, как он уже почти себя убедил. Потому что сейчас проекция его сестры выворачивала его наизнанку, вываливала на него все то, что хранилось так глубоко внутри, чтобы никто не достал, не обнаружил и не обнажил.

\- Гарри, - он беспомощно хмурился и не знал, как ему было это все остановить. Прекратить сейчас же. Потому что ему тоже было, что сказать ей в ответ. Потому что ее тоже никогда не было рядом, когда ему больше всего это было надо.

Когда она бросила его одного, сбежав из дома. Когда снова бросила его одного после смерти родителей. Когда бросила его одного с выбором оставить обучение или записаться в ряды армии Объединенного государства, которое готово было в обмен на его службу оплатить его кредиты и дать хоть какую-то более или менее достойную жизнь. Или когда бросила одного с его ранением и травмой без надежды на будущее, потому что никому не нужен был медик, который не мог выполнять свою работу.

\- Гарри, давай не сейчас.

\- Ты всегда был таким. И не меняешься, даже когда все вокруг летит к чертям. 

Он выскочил за дверь только, чтобы не продолжать. И даже не попрощался. Потому что сбежать было проще, чем продолжать. Что ж, это делать он умел профессионально – сбегать, избегать, игнорировать, делать вид, что все пройдет. Или что все было в порядке. В абсолютном порядке.

Идти, даже не понимая, куда несли его ноги, возможно, было не самым мудрым решением в его ситуации, тем более в незнакомом месте. Но он просто хотел как можно быстрее и как можно дальше оказать от двери с дурацкой, ничего не объясняющей табличкой «Контроль» и кабинетом, где осталась его сестра, а вместе с ней тот клубок проблем, что их связывал. Проблемы росли, ширились и накапливались, и ему легче было все это хитросплетение игнорировать, чем пытаться что-то с этим всем сделать. Потому что все же для этого были нужны двое. Ну, или так он себя убедил с годами.

\- Джон.

Черт, только его ему сейчас не хватало, Джон с раздражением повел плечами и попытался придать лицу более или менее приветливое выражение. Этот человек не был тем, кого он мог бы проигнорировать или на ком мог бы сорвать свою злость.

\- Себ, привет. Не ожидал тебя встретить, - он вежливо начал пустой разговор. Зачем Моран подошел к нему именно сейчас, можно было только догадываться, хотя у него были предположения. Новые женщины, слухи о которых уже должны были начать активно распространяться, вполне были логичным поводом найти его.

\- Еще не освоился? Я нигде не нашел тебя вчера.

\- Эм. Я покидал территорию Базы, только сейчас вернулся, - это звучало как оправдание. Или словно он отчитывался перед своим вышестоящим начальством. Джон нахмурился. Даже удивительно, как Моран каждый раз настолько удачно умудрялся появляться перед ним, или как сейчас, когда Джону меньше всего это хотелось. Или когда он меньше всего этого ждал. Хотя нет, тут он был не совсем справедлив к бывшему полковнику – если так подумать, тот как раз появлялся именно тогда, когда это было необходимо Джону больше всего. А значит, само собой напрашивалось – сейчас был такой же случай.

Он не стал упоминать Гарри. Во-первых, его не спросили, а во-вторых, это грозило закончиться новой волной раздражения и обиды.

\- Не знаешь, где здесь общежитие для вновь прибывших?

\- Пошли. Устрою тебе небольшую экскурсию.


	10. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.17-1.18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я дико извиняюсь, что апдейт так сдвинулся!!! Но у меня были объективные причины - реал.
> 
> А еще у меня новость - у текста теперь есть бета!!!! Прошу любить и жаловать))) - Меиса (https://ficbook.net/authors/1453156)   
> И мы с ней постепенно пройдемся по всем частям, проверяя все мои опечатки и косяки)))

тихоней та не выглядела со стороны, эта девушка была далеко не простой.

\- Привет. Прости, что не смогла прийти раньше, у нас…

\- Убирайся, - мужской хриплый голос грубо перебил ее, потом послышался какой-то глухой стук, словно в стену запустили чем-то мягким. Наверное, подушкой, определил для себя Джон.

Уведомление от системы выскочило перед ним, стоило только двери за Молли с глухим скрежетом закрыться.

«Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Поздравляем игрока Джона Ватсона с первой обнаруженной тайной. Желаем успехов в выполнении миссий!».

Сообщение было странным, Джон по сути ничего не узнал, кроме того, что одна малознакомая ему девушка держала кого-то в этом подвале. И этот кто-то был мужчиной.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, кого она там удерживает, - уверенно заявил Джон, пока Моран во тьме вел его к выходу.

\- Малышка Молли очень удивила меня в этот раз. Даже не ожидал от нее такой решимости.

Всего две фразы от Морана, но Джону их было более, чем достаточно, чтобы предположить, что Молли была таким же игроком, как и они. И что они с Мораном друг друга знали, или, по крайней мере, пересекались раньше.

\- Там, в хранилище она удерживает свою проекцию? – это был следующий логичный вывод из той информации, что ему была этой ночью столь щедро предоставлена.

Моран одобрительно хмыкнул на его смелое предположение. Теперь, когда они вышли на улицу, и Джон, наконец, мог видеть хоть что-то помимо кромешной тьмы, не заметить чужое одобрение его словам было бы сложно.

Над ними нависло темно-бурое небо, ночью из-за облаков и бесконечного тумана было довольно светло для этого времени суток. Дул легкий ветерок, принося с собой прохладу и напоминая, что скоро на смену осени должна была прийти зима. Джон не знал, какая она должна была быть в этой симуляции: холодная и снежная или теплая и дождливая, как-то все не доходили руки уточнить, а ведь следовало. Чтобы подготовиться. Найти теплую одежду не только себе, но и Гарри. И возможно даже для Кейт и Марго. 

Спать не хотелось, хотя он чувствовал себя опустошенным и уставшим. 

\- Себ, ты же тоже игрок, - Джон задумался, складывая одно с другим. Эта догадка давно не давала ему покоя, но только сейчас он решился ее озвучить. - Джим Мориарти – это твоя проекция?

\- Именно. И оригинал еще хуже, - Моран нехорошо оскалился, словно эта мысль его очень забавляла.


	11. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.19-1.20

1.19.

Гарриет Ватсон отказывалась видеться с ним. Поэтому узнавать о ней ему приходилось у Молли, редко от Кейт. Марго он больше ни разу не видел с тех пор, как они покинули подвал-убежище и передислоцировались на Базу. 

Это игнорирование его раздражало и расстраивало. И теперь он даже не знал, была ли нужна ей хоть какая-нибудь помощь, только был в курсе, что Гарри теперь применяла свой кулинарный талант на благо остальных. Пока у выживших были съестные припасы, многие предпочитали есть нормальную человеческую еду, а не питаться только кристаллами. Сам он столовую избегал по понятным причинам, хотя порой и скучал по вкусу нормальной человеческой еды. 

Джон практически полностью составил карту территории Базы, недоставало только нескольких зон, куда у него не было доступа, что его, кстати, удивляло почти так же сильно, как и личность Джеймса Мориарти. И если уж быть до конца откровенным, и личность бывшего полковника Себастьяна Морана. С одной стороны, как игрок тот вроде вполне себе вписывался в происходящее, а с другой стороны – слишком явно доминировал над всеми. Как если бы игроку экстра-класса приходилось участвовать в играх новичков.

С места, что он выбрал как укрытие и как удачную точку обзора, была видна часть массивной конструкции, состоящей из высокой стены бетонных плит, смотровых площадок и редких патрульных, что иногда прохаживались туда-сюда по огороженным сеткой рабица условным коридорам внизу. Наверх никто не поднимался, патрулировали только под стеной, и это, конечно, не могло не привлечь его внимания.

Под его ногами ветер шуршал чахлой пожелтевшей травой и какими-то сорняками, напоминая об увядании и смерти. Даже запрограммированный сезон в этой симуляции подчеркивал общее настроение безысходности и уныния, что царило на Базе, и он бы точно не хотел задержаться тут надолго, заражаясь всем этим пессимистичным настроем.

Ему следовало еще раз проверить все здания и склады, потому что он явно упустил что-то очевидное и лежащее на поверхности. Мало верилось, что оставшиеся две тайны, быть привязаны к конструкции перед ним. Или он опять все усложнял. Джон запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Смотреть на неизменно серое небо было неинтересно, он все равно не нашел бы там нужных ответов, а вот прислушаться к окружающим звукам, не отвлекаясь на мельтешение перед собой, мог.

За бетонными стенами что-то находилось. Он давно сверился с картой, чтобы понимать, что было рядом с территорией Базы, и поскольку та была в черте города, хотя и на окраине, вокруг был обычный рабочий район со стандартной инфраструктурой. Без возможности определить или узнать, как давно была возведена эта конструкция, он мог только гадать о ее назначении. Возможно, военные прямо под носом у властей и гражданских проводили там какие-то исследования и испытания, хотя в это верилось с большим трудом. Подобные объекты обычно выносились подальше за город. Возможно, там охраняли склад с тяжелым вооружением или серьезной техникой. Вертолетами, например. Чтобы иметь возможность эвакуироваться, когда что-то пойдет не так.

Он не слышал ничего необычного. Просто завывание ветра, редко доносящего обрывки разговоров, звук шагов, какое-то бряцанье, стуки, глухие удары – на Базе постоянно что-то ремонтировалось и латалось. Кто-то куда-то спешил, кто-то всегда был чем-то занят. Но он, по крайней мере, не слышал этого характерного горлового хрипения и рычания, что было присуще только ожившим мертвецам в этом мире. Сейчас между ним и ближайшим зомби должно было быть минимум пара километров, но он почему-то все равно не чувствовал себя в безопасности, словно окружающие его надежные на вид стены и сооружения могли разрушиться как картонные в любой момент под натиском мертвецов. Ощущение было далеким от приятного, и он никак не мог его обосновать, а значит, ему следовало срочно отвлечься.

Джон открыл глаза и проморгался, возвращая зрению четкость. Было одно дело, которое он все откладывал, не зная, как ему следовало поступить. Точнее знал и даже почти все для себя решил, даже приблизительно прикидывая последствия.

Дорога до подвального этажа с архивом и хранилищем не заняла у него и десяти минут, его никто даже не заметил, рядом все равно никогда никого не было. Из-за Мориарти остальные избегали этого здания как чумы, и он их прекрасно понимал. 

Ему пришлось зажечь несколько свечей, чтобы хоть что-то видеть, естественного света здесь не было предусмотрено, а электричество сюда попросту не подавалось. И со стороны Молли было более чем жестко держать своего пленника в кромешной тьме; не удивительно, что тот встречал ее с агрессией. Проекции хоть и не были живыми людьми, имели все качества и характеристики им присущие. 

\- Эй, ты как там? – он несколько раз с силой постучал по железной двери в расчете на оклик. – Жив еще?

Ключа у него не было, но это еще не означало, что он не мог справиться грубой силой. И своей железной трубой. Хотя для начала Джон решил опробовать импровизированные отмычки из проволоки. А потом, у Молли на руках вряд ли был единственный комплект ключей, и он мог вполне попытать удачу найти другие дубликаты, даже в самом архиве. Он как раз еще и половины не обыскал, и ему даже могло неожиданно повезти.

Все же хорошо, что у этого чертового хранилища не было какого-нибудь сложного механизма открытия, даже замок оказался вполне обычным. Видать, в свое время там не хранили совсем уж что-то секретное и важное. Поэтому провозившись минут двадцать по ему внутренним ощущениям, Джон все же смог отпереть заветную дверь и увидеть, кого же та скрывала.

Внутри оказалось светло из-за лампы на батарейках. Та стояла на самой верхней полке небольшого стеллажа. Было чисто, никакой лишней мебели или макулатуры, как и ничего опасного или того, что можно было бы использовать как оружие.

Ему не ответили не потому, что пленник не хотел, он просто был не в состоянии это сделать. Джон проверил пульс на шее и зрачки лежащего на матрасе в углу мужчины. Спутанные вьющиеся волосы отросли и закрывали бледное лицо, так что ему пришлось убирать их самому, как и брать безвольную руку.

Пленник выглядел вполне опрятно, наверняка Молли следила, чтобы ему было более или менее комфортно. Хотя очень вероятно, что в наркотическом дурмане, тому было все равно. 

У того было немного вытянутое лицо, которое нельзя было назвать красивым, но что-то в чужой внешности все же было, что заставляло смотреть и смотреть, разглядывая высокие скулы, губы, широкие брови и высокий лоб. Проекция Молли была, наверное, такой же высокий, как и Моран, только намного худее. И бледнее, если уж на то пошло. Чужой нездоровый вид в принципе невозможно было сравнивать с Себом, который всегда выглядел как поджарый хищник.

Он задрал рукав темной растянутой кофты и покачал головой, оба локтевых сгиба практически превратился в один сплошной синяк, как и тонкие лодыжки, и запястья, он только пах не стал проверять, хотя сильно подозревал, что и там могли быть следы от уколов. Как бы то ни было, это происходило на протяжении длительного времени. И да, наркотики были единственным способом удержать здесь взрослого, хотя и истощенного и ослабевшего мужчину. Черт. Чем бы ни руководствовалась малышка Молли, это было слишком, и поэтому не могло и дальше продолжаться.

Джон устало потер лоб. По-хорошему ему нужно было забрать парня в лазарет и помочь с дезинтоксикацией, а не оставлять его здесь, даже если тот не смог бы понять сейчас разницы. Но, во-первых, ему была нужна помощь, один он того вряд ли смог далеко унести. Несмотря на худобу, пленник был очень высоким, и очень возможно тяжелым, и Джон не был уверен, что справиться только своими силами. А, во-вторых, он хотел поговорить с Молли и попробовать ее образумить. И хотя это было не его дело, все же речь шла о серьезном преступлении. Пусть даже это была всего лишь симуляция в виде кошмарного мира, и девушка лишь реализовывала желания, которые не могла осуществить в реальной жизни. 

Джон с тяжелым сердцем вышел и прикрыл за собой дверь в хранилище, после чего забрал свечи, потушил одну и медленно побрел к выходу. Ему нужен был Моран. Джон передернул плечами, ему не хотелось лишний раз обращаться к тому, делая свой долг еще больше. Но Себ мог помочь ему как с транспортировкой, так и с разговором с Молли, раз они знали друг друга раньше.

1.20.

\- Мне доложили, что ты меня искал, - Моран лениво потянулся в кресле. Между пальцами он крутил незажженную сигарету, не спеша прикуривать, пока не убрал ту в пачку. Пачка отправилась на небольшой журнальный столик сбоку к дымящейся чашке с чаем.

\- Да, искал. Привет, Себ, - Джон потянул носом. Вот почему он скучал во всей этой виртуальной реальности, так это по вкусу чая. Правда, пробовать все равно желания не возникало – он на самом деле просто не хотел разочароваться.

\- И тебе привет.

Джон уже успел внимательно осмотреться, как только вошел. Помещение не выглядело как кабинет, скорее как место отдыха для персонала, и сейчас кроме них тут больше никого не было. Солдат в камуфляже просто проводил его до нужной двери и, отсалютовав, вернулся на свой пост.

Его короткую вылазку в город можно было окрестить вполне удачной, он даже несколько кристаллов добыл. Это помимо того, что Джон смог размяться, немного проветриться и отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей. Собрать сто кристаллов для очередной порции очков опыта ему пока не светило, для этого нужно было выходить охотиться на укрытые туманом улицы почти каждый день и продвигаться каждый раз в новых направлениях, конкурируя с другими такими же смельчаками, как и он.

И Морана он действительно искал, но нашел только тогда, когда тот посчитал нужным найтись. Джону было все равно, чем именно он был занят и как проводил свои дни в этой симуляции, хотя ему было немного любопытно, в чем же именно состояла чужая миссия. Хотя лучше было сказать, чужие миссии. 

Джон нервно облизнулся, размышляя, стоило ли начать разговор с чего-то незначительного или сразу перейти к основному. Моран не выглядел как человек, который может обидеться, если вдруг не поинтересоваться, как у него дела, или какое у того было настроение, но все же Джон сомневался. Он пришел просить помощи, и чужое хорошее лично к нему отношение было бы весьма существенным фактором для успеха того, что он затеял.

Моран пошире расставил ноги и сполз немного по дивану вниз, демонстрируя расслабленность и желание его выслушать. Джон решил присесть, а не стоять, как на приеме. Или так словно его должны были вот-вот отчитать. 

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - потому что зачем еще ему мог потребоваться Себастьян Моран, как не для помощи, и они оба это прекрасно понимали. Хотя Себ по каким-то своим причинам все еще продолжал делать вид, что это прекрасно вписывалось в его представления о дружеском общении. И кто знает, возможно, только так он и умел дружить.

\- Ты снова будешь должен, - тот даже не стал слушать, о чем Джон хотел попросить, и сразу согласился. И именно из-за этого отношения Джону было сложно дать хоть какое-то определение их так называемой дружбе. А еще он не сомневался, что предъявленный рано или поздно счет его очень удивит.

Моран плавно поднялся на ноги и снова потянулся. Вот что Джону в нем нравилось, так это то, что слова и действия у Морана никогда не расходились, по крайней мере, он еще ни разу не становился свидетелем обратного.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?

\- Я хочу поговорить с Молли об ее проекции и забрать того из хранилища для дезинтоксикации. 

\- Тебе он понравился?

Джон удивленно вскинул брови. Вопрос был странным. Особенно в исполнении Морана.

\- Ты спрашиваешь, мог ли мне понравиться бледный тощий наркоман, который большую часть времени попросту не осознает, что с ним происходит? Если это именно то, что ты имел в виду под своим вопросом, то мой ответ нет. Конечно, нет. И напомню, это ты тогда мне их показал, хотя мог увести или вообще отвлечь мое внимание.

– Значит, не понравился, – Моран отчего-то выглядел довольным, на что Джон едва слышно фыркнул и решил больше не возвращаться к этой теме. Кем бы ни был этот пленник в реальной жизни, сейчас в виде марионетки в этой симуляции он не произвел на него никакого впечатления. И не вызвал никаких чувств, кроме жалости и сочувствия. Но, кажется, Моран знал не только Молли, но и ее марионетку, что наталкивало его на определенные мысли.

Себ сгреб со столика пачку сигарет и убрал в карман, после чего поманил Джона за собой к выходу. И даже учтиво открыл перед ним дверь, пропуская вперед.

\- Что хочешь сделать в первую очередь? – Моран впервые на памяти Джона положил ему руку на плечо и подтянул к себе. Словно они вышли на новый уровень близости, как бы дико это не звучало даже в его голове.

\- Сначала заберем парня из хранилища, - мысль, что тот заперт там наедине со своими приходами и единственной лампой в качестве источника света, вызывала у него оторопь. И легкий ужас, потому что он мог прекрасно представить себя на чужом месте; это было слишком близко к реальности в отличие от тех же оживших мертвецов.

\- Ладно. Не хочу сам его тащить, сейчас организуем пару ребят и сделаем все в лучшем виде. Его сразу в лазарет?

\- Да, палату я уже подготовил. 

Чужие пальцы болезненно сжались на его плече, напоминая в очередной раз в каком амбициозном положении они сейчас находились.

\- Себ, - предостерегающе напомнил ему Джон, но руку скидывать не рискнул.

\- Не будем терять время, пока парни будут вызволять того торчка, мы навестим малышку Молли. Я уже предвкушаю, какой интересный разговор у вас выйдет.

Джон покосился вверх на идущего рядом мужчину. Того словно подменили. И он тоже внимательно следил за его реакцией на свои слова, оскалившись в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Джона

\- Ты знаешь, где она сейчас?

\- Нет, но мне это и не нужно знать. Она сама к нам придет.

\- Тебя это развлекает?

Они резко остановились, и Моран навис над ним, угрожающе и неумолимо, как-то разом напоминая, в насколько разных категориях они были. И не только весовых.

\- Нет. Я вообще не понимаю, зачем ты лезешь во все это, но я сам сказал, что ты можешь делать здесь все, что угодно, и ты делаешь. 

Джону не нравилось, как его поступки звучали в чужой интерпретации. Словно это была его прихоть и блажь, а не желание помочь не только тому парню, но и самой Молли. Потому что ничего здорового в ее поступках не было, и Джон не мог оставить все как есть. Все же девушка как-никак, но помогла ему, и да, он чувствовал себя немного обязанным. Гарри называла это каким-то там комплексом, но ему всегда было все равно.

Моран по дороге остановил своих парней и отдал распоряжение о хранилище и лазарете, те даже задавать лишних вопросов не стали, просто развернулись, отложив все прочие дела, и бросились выполнять новый приказ. Джон честно был впечатлен. Правда, если бы в этот момент тот перестал все так же виснуть на его плече, он впечатлился бы еще больше.

Чужая близость его несколько нервировала, а еще смущала. У него когда-то давно были хорошие друзья, с которыми они вели себя точно так же, как сейчас себя вел Моран по отношению к нему. Но с теми парнями они действительно близки. И знали друг о друге практически все. Жизнь в итоге их раскидала, кого куда, но сейчас Джон точно мог сказать, что с Мораном они не были друзьями. Приятелями – возможно, но точно не близкими друзьями.

И Себастьян Моран оказался прав, Джон, правда, с самого начала не стал в этом сомневаться. Они еще не дошли до административного здания Мориарти, как мимо не только пронесли носилки с замотанным в теплое одеяло полуживым телом, и навстречу им бежала явно перепуганная Молли. Все происходило настолько стремительно, что Джон начал серьезно подозревать, что Себ с Молли были в одной команде и пользовались командным чатом.


	12. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.21-1.22

1.21.

\- Шерлок Холмс, - парень, хотя правильнее было сказать все же мужчина, первым делом представился, стоило только Джону войти в палату во время дежурного обхода. Впервые за несколько прошедших дней он был не только в состоянии адекватно воспринимать происходящее вокруг, но и шел на контакт.

\- Привет, Шерлок. Я – Джон. Джон Ватсон, бывший военный врач, а сейчас твой лечащий врач, если ты не будешь против.

\- Бывших врачей не бывает, - хрипло заметил Шерлок и окинул его пытливым взглядом, склонив голову набок. – Афганистан или Ирак?

\- Что, простите? – Джон нахмурился. Он ничего не знал об истории этого мира, хотя названия государств были такими же, как и в реальности, впрочем, он что-то сильно сомневался в существовании Объединенного Английского государства. – Как вы поняли?

\- То, что вы военный видно по тому, как вы себя держите, по осанке и походке. И потому, что вам не привычно носить белый халат. Вы постоянно одергиваете рукава и поводите плечами. Вы чисто выбриты и даже подстрижены по уставу, хотя могли бы и не делать этого. И вы все еще не привыкли к лазарету и его работе. Есть еще множество других деталей, которые мне о вас многое рассказали, но вывод о том, что вы служили где-то за границей, было не сложно сделать. И сейчас самые горячие точки… До всего зомби-апокалипсиса, - Шерлок смешно изобразил кавычки пальцами, - самыми горячими точками были Афганистан и Ирак.

\- Афганистан. Я служил там, - Джон слабо улыбнулся. В целом он даже не соврал. - Это было… Удивительно. 

\- Правда?

\- Да. У вас живой пытливый ум. И если вы не против совета от бывалого медика, то вам стоит по возможности держаться подальше от любых наркотических средств. Или других стимуляторов. Вы молоды, и ваш организм восстановился практически без последствий, - тема была щекотливой во всех смыслах, но это было необходимо проговорить.

Пациент восстанавливался очень быстро и, кажется, действительно без последствий, хотя это еще предстояло выяснить до конца. Все же с психологическими травмами он никогда не работал, хотя и часто сталкивался. И плен, и наркотики не могли не оставить своего следа на чужой психике, это было любому понятно, но что с этим всем делать, Джон пока не знал. Как и не знал, чего ему следовало ожидать не только от своего нового пациента, но и от виновницы того, что теперь у него этот самый пациент был. И ему нужно было понять, что тот помнил из своего заключения. Вообще, что тот запомнил из последнего месяца своего пребывания на Базе.

Шерлок уставился на него своими голубыми с прожилками зелени глазами, не мигая. Джон неуютно поерзал на кресле, но взгляда отводить не стал. Так его было не запугать.

\- Вы хотите поговорить о Молли.

\- Помимо прочего, - на самом деле, говорить о Молли, Джон совсем не хотел, но это тоже было необходимо сделать. – Но только, когда вы будете готовы.

И судя потому, как между ними повисла гнетущая тишина, ни один из них не был готов к этому разговору.

\- Я вас немного подстриг, уж как вышло, так вышло, - у него не было помогающих медсестер, поэтому их обязанности ему приходилось делать самому, в том числе ухаживать за пациентами.

Шерлок прикоснулся к волосам. У него были красивые, несмотря на худобу руки с пальцами пианиста. Или виолончелиста. 

\- А также переодели, обмывали и ухаживали все это время. Но я не думал, что смогу восстановиться всего за пару дней. Этого раньше не случалось.

Джон достал из кармана халата небольшой красноватый кристалл и протянул на ладони. Он пока решил проигнорировать чужие слова о прошлом опыте дезинтоксикации, да и не так уж важно это было сейчас. Скорее всего, когда Молли стала давать ему свои кристаллы, Шерлок уже был под действием наркотиков и не мог понимать, что именно ему давалось.

\- Ох.

\- Как бы ни странно это звучало, но именно эти кристаллы помогли вам столь быстро восстановиться, - и ему пришлось делиться своими запасами, потому что на лазарет лишних не выделяли. Точнее вообще ничего не выделяли. – Его нужно просто положить в рот, практически сразу же он превращается в жидкость, которую, конечно, легче глотать, чем какой-то минерал сомнительного происхождения.

Шерлок взял предложенный кристалл и стал пытливо изучать, после чего положил в рот:

\- Я не знал, что их можно использовать так. 

\- Да, это и эквивалент денег у выживших, и источник энергии и жизненных сил.

Ему в свое время об этом сообщила Гарри, но в случае с Молли и Шерлоком все было иначе. В эту симуляцию игроки попадали не одномоментно, а рандомно, а значит, и время пребывания тут для всех было разным. И Джон явно попал сюда позже всех, с кем он успел повстречаться.

Он забрал градусник; чужая температура была в пределах нормы, как и реакция на внешние раздражители, Шерлок действительно быстро пришел в норму, хотя выглядел все еще очень худым. И Джон знал, о чем говорил, потому что видел того без одежды.

\- Сколько я еще здесь пробуду?

На месте Шерлока он бы тоже хотел поскорее вырваться из четырех стен, пускай эти четыре стены были значительным улучшением в его ситуации, нежели хранилище. На входе стоял солдат, мера предосторожности, которую лично Джон считал излишней, но Моран настоял. У Джона в принципе сложилось впечатление, что тот вел какую-то свою игру. С ним, с Молли. С тем же Шерлоком. Пока за всем этим стоял Джеймс Мориарти. Мысль пришла неожиданно, но вполне себе вписывалась о его представлениях об этих людях.

\- А вы... - Джон оборвал себя на полуслове. - Хоть сейчас, но я бы рекомендовал остаться хотя бы еще на ночь. Скоро начнется комендантский час, и здесь вы в полной безопасности.

\- В безопасности от чего, Джон? - неожиданно Шерлок схватил его за руку. Хватка была не крепкой, но Джон все равно решил не вырваться, только вопросительно приподнял брови, ожидая, когда его проблемный пациент соизволит объяснить причины своего столько странного поведения.

Он не был уверен, что эта проекция знала о Мориарти, поэтому он упомянул о безопасности лишь для усиления эффекта убеждения, и кто же знал, что Холмс отреагирует на его слова именно так.

\- Отпусти его, - голос от двери заставил Джона вздрогнуть от неожиданности и резко оглянуться. Он не слышал, что у них появилась компания, настолько был поглощен происходящим, и теперь с нехорошим предчувствием наблюдал, как от темного провала проема отделилась высокая знакомая фигура, с агрессией приближаясь к единственной койке в палате.

\- Себ? 

Джон мягко высвободился и поднялся со своего неудобного стула.

\- Привет. Искал меня? – он попытался разрядить обстановку, но вышло так себе. И теперь ему уже приходилось стоять сразу под двумя хлесткими взглядами.

\- Я так понимаю, Паук тоже тут. И так же дергает за паутину, а его верный пес все так же выполняет отданные команды, - голос Шерлока не просто сочился ядом, из Холмса он лился потоками. Даже Джон проникся.

Как он и предполагал, они все знали друг друга, и возможно, даже в эту симуляцию попали не случайно, а вот он сам оказался втянут в чужие разборки как раз очень даже случайно. Моран в ответ нехорошо оскалился, обнажая ровные белые зубы почти до десен. Джон еще ни разу не видел у него подобного выражения лица, пугающего и злого. 

\- Отдыхай, Шерлок, восстанавливайся. С охраной на входе тебя никто не побеспокоит, - Моран подхватил Джона под локоть и настойчиво повел к двери.

Стоило им оказаться в коридоре, как Джон стряхнул чужую руку и растер болезненно пульсирующую кожу. 

\- У меня обход, - прохладно заметил он, стараясь даже не смотреть в сторону Морана. Тот его разозлил и немного разочаровал, хотя последнее было несколько неуместным в их взаимоотношениях.

Его толкнуло к стене, и Джон лишь слабо выдохнул, когда его спина болезненно соприкоснулась с крашеной поверхностью. Быть зажатым таким человеком как Себастьян Моран было малоприятным опытом, хотя он все равно умудрялся испытывать легкое чувство предвкушения и заинтересованности от столь грубого обращения. И от опасности, которую представлял собой Моран. Он с вызовом вскинул голову и без страха уставился в бледно-голубые глаза напротив, ожидая чужих дальнейших действий.

Моран положил руки по обе стороны от его головы, закрыв собой не только Джона от других, но и все остальное от Джона. Перед ним сейчас было только чужое красивое лицо, беззащитная шея и широкая грудь в камуфляжной куртке. И эти руки. Тому даже не надо было подходить ближе, чтобы заполнить собой все, что мог видеть Джон.

Должно быть, со стороны это смотрелось очень амбициозно, и впервые это так и было даже для него. Он удивленно распахнул глаза и нервно облизнулся, пытаясь быстро сообразить, как ему следовало поступить.

\- Что будешь делать дальше? – чужое дыхание касалось его губ, щекоча и волнуя. Вопрос явно относился не к его обходу, и они оба это прекрасно знали.

Он освободил Шерлока Холмса, марионетку, из-за которой грозил испортить отношения с игроком в команде Морана, хотя все равно не жалел, что вмешался. Один раз он попытался поговорить с Молли, но та явно была не готова его слушать или слышать, а без этого не имело смысла продолжать. Поэтому дальше он собирался только ждать, поэтому так и ответил, отталкивая от себя Себа, и тот даже позволил ему это сделать.

1.22.

В палате было пусто, и он почему-то даже не был этому удивлен. Заторможено прошелся из одного угла в другой, перестелил койку, немного прибрался и вышел, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь. Чего-то подобного он и ожидал, когда шел на утренний обход. Что же, у него были и другие пациенты, на которых не надо было даже тратить свои кристаллы, они у них у самих были.

Джон устало провел рукой по лицу и зашел в следующую палату.

\- Док! Когда мне можно будет уже свалить?

\- Эдди, если не хочешь, чтобы рана снова разошлась, то не торопись. Еще два дня и будешь, как огурчик, - Джон повторял эти слова на разные лады, чтобы только смысл не менялся, практически каждому своему пациенту в лазарете. На удивление здесь никому не хотелось прохлаждаться, пока другие активно добывали кристаллы и репутацию. Но да, к нему попадали только такие; с простудами к нему не ходили, только с ножевыми, и это была реальность, с которой он почти смирился.

И вместо того, чтобы возиться с этими бравыми парнями, ему нужно было и дальше искать оставшиеся две тайны и получить новую миссию. Когда-нибудь же они должны были закончиться, а с ними и эта симуляция, потому что пока он не видел даже близкого подобия финала. Или что тут могло за него служить. Джон нахмурился. Мысль, что предполагаемым концом могло стать полное истребление человечества, или, если сужать предполагаемую перспективу, полное истребление выживших на Западной Базе, его не устраивала.

\- Док, псссс…. А что с парнем из соседней палаты? Говорят, что тот чем-то досадил боссу, и тот упек его в подобие карцера, где держал больше месяца, - чернокожий бугай с двумя ножевыми вполне себе бодро ворочался на узкой койке. Болтливый язык принадлежал его второму пациенту Санто, как тот всем представлялся, загадочно намекая, что это было вовсе не его имя, а всего лишь прозвище, заслуженно полученное в какой-то там группировке. Словно это должно было окружающих впечатлить и возможно кого-то даже впечатляло, Джон к их числу точно не относился. 

\- А что еще говорят? – полюбопытствовал Джон, подходя, чтобы проверить повязки. Прошло всего несколько дней, но слухов о Холмсе или Молли почти не было, кроме самых общих и без указания личностей. Он думал, что все будет совсем иначе, основываясь на своем небольшом опыте, но кто-то весьма успешно сумел все замять, и он даже догадывался, кто это мог быть.

\- Что это бывший любовник босса, и тот наказал его за измену.

\- Нет, нет. Я слышал, - это вмешался Эдди, которого, оказывается, тоже волновала личная жизнь их загадочного босса, - что это его соперник! А еще, что тот покусился на его гарем.

Джон еле подавил желание с размаху приложиться ладонью ко лбу, но потом резко оживился.

\- Гарем?

В палате повисла удивленная тишина, пока они друг друга рассматривали с недоумением и замешательством.

\- Док, только не говорите, что вы не в курсе?

\- В курсе чего? – конечно же, Джон первым делом подумал о Гарри.

\- Что босс потрахивает почти всех баб в том бараке? – неуверенно спросил Эдди, оглядываясь на Санто.

\- Это такая же сплетня, как и про парня в соседней палате? – все же решил уточнить Джон, потому что это было важно. И потому что Джон отчего-то не мог представить Мориарти рядом с женщиной, хотя, объективно говоря, тот был довольно привлекательным. Вот только его мертвые глаза портили все впечатление, и именно из-за них было затруднительно представлять, что у того могли быть обычные человеческие желания или слабости.

\- Мистер Моран точно должен быть в курсе, - Санто многозначительно посмотрел на Джона, только, что бровями для пущего эффекта не шевелил и не подмигивал. Так. Пора было заканчивать этот балаган, что Джон и поспешил сделать:

\- Еще два дня и выпишу. И чтобы больше духу вашего не было в моем лазарете.

\- Ну, дооок, - разочарованно протянули оба его многострадальных пациента, но Джон не стал слушать чужое возмущение, быстро выскочив в коридор. И пускай со стороны это выглядело как бегство, и, наверное, даже подтверждение того, что так и не было сказано вслух, продолжать сплетничать Джон точно не собирался. 

Он вышел наружу, чтобы немного проветриться и привести мысли в порядок, но вокруг было как-то уж очень оживленно для этого времени. Джон глянул на небо, по мутному пятну солнца пытаясь определить, что он точно не ошибся со своим поздним утренним обходом. Обычно в эти часы База пустовала

\- Что случилось? – он поймал за рукав пробегающего мимо парня в камуфляже. Тот оказался довольно молодым, совсем еще пацаном с перепуганными глазами и дрожащими губами.

\- Там-там, - он потыкал дрожащим пальцем в сторону конструкции из бетонных плит со смотровыми площадками.

\- Что там? – терпеливо уточнил Джон, не выпуская чужого рукава.

\- Зомби! Очень много зомби! И они прямо там, за стеной! Полчища! Их тысячи и тысячи.

В подобное верилось с трудом, но и не верить у него не было оснований. Джон чертыхнулся про себя и побежал в сторону ближайшего подъема на смотровую площадку. Если пацан не врал, тогда становилось понятным, почему на этих площадках никогда никого не было. Наверняка, Мориарти и приказал туда не подниматься, прекрасно зная, что выжившие могли увидеть.

И все же кто-то осмелился туда взобраться, и еще и других за собой провести. Внутри шевельнулось нехорошее предчувствие, словно он точно знал, кем именно мог быть этот не в меру любопытный человек.

Джона встретила взволнованная толпа, недовольно и испуганно гудящая. Столько людей за раз он уже давно не видел, и пока происходящее больше было похоже на какой-то митинг или стачку, хотя давящее со всех сторон чувство неуверенности и страха не давало обмануться, пока он, постоянно извиняясь, пробивался в первые ряды.

Его белый халат, который, наверное, уже знал каждый на это Базе, был неоспоримым преимуществом, Джона почти не толкали и практически сразу пропускали, как и не стали задерживать постовые. Он думал, что подъем по неудобным, плохо и криво приваренным ступенькам покажется ему бесконечным, но он даже не понял, как уже оказался наверху, открытый серому небу и ветрам.

Даже издалека силуэт показался ему знакомым, даже в длиннополом пальто. О да, он точно знал, кто это был.

\- Шерлок!

Холмс обернулся, покачнувшись, и у Джона чуть сердце из горла не выпрыгнуло от волнения вперемешку с ужасом.

\- Чего ты добиваешься? – он замер на последней ступеньке, не решаясь продвинуться дальше из-за боязни усугубить чужое и без того шаткое положение.

\- Это все ненастоящее, понимаешь? Просто не настоящее. Этого ничего не существует, теперь я в этом полностью уверен.

\- Нет, нет, Шерлок! Не делай этого, - Джон сделал неуверенный шаг вперед и снова замер.

\- И ты тоже ненастоящий, Джон Ватсон. Бывший военный врач Джон Ватсон. Так почему я должен тебя слушать?

\- Я – настоящий. И Молли. И Моран, - по понятным причинам он не стал упоминать Мориарти, и Холмса даже в таком состоянии было нелегко провести. Джон с самого начала понял, что тот обладал поразительным интеллектом. И только такой живой и удивительный разум у проекции мог понять, что с этим миром было что-то не так.

\- Джон, это все не настоящее, - Шерлок смотрел на него глазами цвета неба, цвета, который Джон почти успел позабыть, и почти улыбался. 

Он улыбался, даже когда бесстрашно шагнул назад.

\- Нет!!! – женский крик с надрывом разорвал гнетущую тишину, он заторможено перевел взгляд в сторону шума и даже не удивился стоящей, как и он, на последней ступеньке лестницы с другой стороны Молли. Девушка остекленевшим взглядом смотрела на то место, где еще несколько мгновений назад черным четким пятном на сером фоне выделялась проекция, которую та принесла с собой в эту симуляцию. 

Джон в несколько широких шагов подлетел к краю. Он отказывался верить, что Шерлок спрыгнул. Все же спрыгнул.

Внизу, сколько хватало глаз, была колышущаяся масса оживших мертвецов, безмолвных и неумолимых, и Холмс просто исчез в этом жутком месиве из тел, даже следа не осталось.

Зомби не нужно было спать, они никогда не уставали в своей ярости и желании добраться до живой, горячей плоти. И сейчас, что удивительно, не издавали ни звука, только смотрели своими мертвыми глазами вверх. Прямо на него. Джон в ужасе отпрянул назад. Нет, нет, ему точно показалось. Мертвецы не смотрели конкретно на него, те просто, задрав обезображенные головы, смотрели вверх. На стену. За которой была жизнь. 

Уведомление от системы прилетело слишком неожиданно, он даже сначала не понял, что это было, и пару раз взмахнул рукой перед лицом, но текст так никуда и не делся:

«Все тайное рано или поздно становится явным. Поздравляем игрока Джона Ватсона со второй обнаруженной тайной. Желаем успехов в выполнении миссий!».

Мысли закономерно путались, он не ожидал, что его вмешательство закончиться именно так.


	13. Арка 1. И настал Судный день: 1.23-1.24

1.23.

Только потом он подумал про запах. Тот факт, что его не было, не вписывался ни в какие рамки его понимания устройства даже этой симуляции, потому что как раз этот симулированный мир был более чем реалистичным. И масса мертвецов под их стенами просто была обязана смердеть, но ничего подобного не было. И у него было только одно объяснение этому – именно из этого «виртуального загона» зомби и появлялись на улицах города. Следующим логичным умозаключением было то, что этим процессом кто-то руководил. И если не извне – вне симуляции, значит, кто-то внутри. Первым на кого он подумал, был, конечно же, Мориарти. У него не было возможности это как-либо проверить, да и предположение само по себе было из разряда фантастичных, поэтому он решил не гадать. Он так уже стал приписывать Джеймсу Мориарти какие-то уж совсем фантастические способности.

Джон на автопилоте дошел до лазарета, поднялся на второй этаж и толкнул ничем непримечательную дверь. В палате, где до этого несколько дней провел Шерлок Холмс, было все так же чисто, тихо и пустынно. Джон решил спрятаться от волнений и страха, охвативших Базу, и это место вполне подходило. И даже почти не удивился, когда за спиной послышался звук шагов. Моран намеренно дал себя услышать, за что Джон был ему признателен. На сегодня с него было достаточно сюрпризов и неожиданностей.

\- Разве тебе не нужно сейчас заниматься делами Базы? – спросил он, не оборачиваясь.

\- Ни дела, ни База никуда не денутся, - чужой ответ можно было интерпретировать по-разному. И что Себ посчитал душевное состояние Джона важнее, и что он решил, что Джон сам может куда-нибудь деться. Например, спрыгнуть со стены, как это сделал Холмс. Мысль была странной, и Джон покрутил ту со всех сторон, решив все же отложить ее обдумывание на потом. Когда он точно останется один.

На самом деле, его удивило, что он точно знал, кто именно зашел в палату. Это с равными шансами могла быть и Гарри, и Молли, но он спросил, не сомневаясь, что ответит ему именно бывший полковник Себастьян Моран.

\- Что будешь делать теперь?

Он хотел поговорить с Молли, хотя и понимал, что теперь вероятность успеха этого гипотетического разговора была еще меньше, чем до этого, если вообще не скатилась ниже нуля.

Его за плечо развернули, и теперь Джон смотрел в ставшие такими знакомыми холодные голубые глаза и пытался понять, чего Моран действительно хотел от него. Помощи он не предлагал, как и советов, просто находил его и задавал этот вопрос. Было не очень похоже, что для него это было неким экспериментом, скорее снова любопытством. 

\- Вернуть его ей или заменить я не могу, да и разговоры тут вряд ли сейчас помогут. 

Моран склонил голову вбок, ожидая продолжения. Они снова стояли очень близко, и Джону приходилось запрокидывать голову, от чего у него быстро затекала шея, но шагнуть назад он теперь себе не позволял. Ему казалось, что если он так сделает, то уступит. Не сдастся, нет, но уступит в чем-то, что он и сам пока не мог объяснить. В этом было немного от доминирования и давления, но не так явно, чтобы это его действительно обеспокоило.

Кажется, он начал понимать, почему Молли держала свою проекцию на наркотиках и в полнейшей изоляции. В свете случившегося в чужих поступках была замешана не только влюбленность, но и опыт. Джон скрипнул зубами, он все равно ни о чем не жалел, кроме того, что не сделал больше. Не поговорил, не узнал лучше, хотя не то, чтобы в его планы входило становиться друзьями со странной и очень умной проекцией.

\- Даже заранее зная, что случится, я все равно сделал бы ровно то, что сделал, - Джон не оправдывался, он просто хотел выговориться. И именно этому человеку перед собой объяснить, хотя бы попытаться объяснить, почему он поступил именно так, как поступил, а не оставил все как есть. - Я бы все равно не оставил проекцию Молли в том хранилище. Как и не изменил бы своего решения довериться тебе, зная, что это ты убиваешь людей вокруг меня.

Моран неожиданно положил горячую ладонь ему на шею и погладил большим пальцем по подбородку.

\- Что ты делаешь? - Джон удивленно дернулся. – Себ?

Он не знал, как Моран мог отреагировать на его слова: удивлением, агрессией или смехом, но точно не ожидал, что тот сделает что-то настолько простое и в тоже время немного интимное.

\- Я могу одним движением свернуть тебе шею, убить множеством способов, ты даже ничего понять не успеешь. Или, наоборот, могу убивать тебя так долго и мучительно, что ты сам начнешь молить о смерти.

\- Я знаю, - пожал плечами Джон. Это не было для него откровением или открытием, и поэтому он не понимал, зачем тот решил заговорить об этом именно сейчас. Бывший полковник Себастьян Моран был не просто бывшим военным, он был убийцей. Это читалось не только в его плавных, экономных движениях. Это было в его глазах, развороте плеч, даже в том, как он дышал. И если еще можно было стать бывшим военным, то бывшим убийцей - вряд ли. – Ты хочешь убить меня?

Вместо ответа Моран просто наклонился и прижался своими сухими губами к его, после чего сразу же отстранился и, не прощаясь, ушел. 

Себастьян Моран не хотел его убивать, он, кажется, просто его хотел. Джон с удивлением прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к губам. Простое прикосновение, это даже серьезным поцелуем нельзя было назвать, но он все равно несколько раз нервно сглотнул, настойчиво прогоняя впечатление, что только что на него предъявили права, но не дали ответить. Джон никак не успел отреагировать, возмутиться или углубить поцелуй, как в палате кроме него никого не осталось.

Черт. Можно подумать, что за этот день ему было мало впечатлений, к которым можно было смело добавлять настроение, прыгающее то вверх, то вниз. 

Джон практически выбежал на улицу, еще и сам не зная зачем - в попытке догнать Морана или убежать от собственных мыслей. Мир за стенами лазарета встретил его оживлением и суетой, и все тем же уныло-серым небом и прохладой. Не хватало только тумана, и этот факт Джон относил к тем странностям, объяснения которым он никак не мог найти.

\- Док, вас мисс Хупер искала, - голос откуда-то сбоку отвлек его от мыслей о тумане и чужих сухих, твердых губах.

\- Кто? – он удивленно остановился прямо посреди прохода между зданиями, где его и перехватил смутно знакомый ему парень из солдат. Обычно к нему никто из женщин не обращался, справлялись или своими силами или, да, скорее всего, Молли помогала. Или, возможно, среди них был еще кто-то с медицинским образованием.

\- Мисс Молли Хупер.

\- Ах, - он, кажется, действительно ни разу до этого не слышал ее полного имени. - Где она сейчас?

\- Она просила передать, что вы знаете, где ее найти, - парень неуверенно поправил ремешок на каске и заторопился уйти.

Первым местом, про которое он подумал, был архив, вторым – злополучная стена, а третьим – кабинет Мориарти. И если честно, он был удивлен. Джон не думал, что с ним вообще когда-либо захотят говорить, поэтому просьба о встрече оказалась для него полной неожиданностью. Молли не стала искать его сама или встречаться на его территории, даже этим она диктовала и навязывала ему свои условия, и он был более чем рад подчиниться. Как бы он ни храбрился перед Мораном или самим собой, все же чувство вины накатывало на него каждый раз, стоило только немного расслабиться и начать сомневаться в себе. 

Джон развернулся и побрел в другую сторону. Первым делом он решил проверить стену, чтобы сразу отсечь именно этот вариант. Народу под ней не убавилось, да и охраны стало больше, что его даже не удивило, но его все равно снова беспрепятственно пропустили наверх. Словно у солдат было специальное распоряжение. 

Он не хотел подниматься, но пришлось пересилить себя, это было меньшее, что он теперь мог сделать для Молли – поговорить, когда она позвала. И там, куда его позвали.

\- Молли? – голос невольно дрогнул. Потому что ему в голову даже не приходило, что он не только не ошибется в своей догадке, первым делом пойти именно сюда, но и увидит новые действующие лица в этой трагедии.

Рядом с бледной девушкой в объемном свитере и длинной юбке стояла его сестра. Проекция его сестры, марионетка, созданная из его воспоминаний, просто набор сложного кода, но у него все равно все внутри похолодело, когда ему показали тонкий шприц, наполненный чуть мутноватой жидкостью.

\- Джон, что происходит? – Гарри выглядела перепуганной, сильно озадаченной и такой молодой. Словно и не была его старшей сестрой, а просто перепуганной девушкой, которую он видел, наверное, всего несколько раз в жизни, и из которых отчетливо запомнил точно два – когда она признавалась их консервативным даже в этот раскрепощенный век родителям в своей сексуальной ориентации. И второй – когда он уходил в свой первый тур.

1.24.

\- Ты отнял его у меня!

\- Молли, пожалуйста, не делай этого! Я один виноват! Только я! 

\- Ты мог оставить все как есть. В этом проклятом мире всем было все равно, пока не появился ты, чертов святоша! Он был моим! Только моим!

Он с ужасом следил за дрожащей рукой, в которой был зажат шприц. На лицо Гарри он старался лишний раз не смотреть, чтобы совсем не пасть духом. Мотив для мести ему был понятен, как и было понятно чужое решение отомстить ему именно так. Но это не означало, что он был согласен.

Молли изначально могла выбрать другой путь, но в итоге решила, что сможет добиться своего только так, только так сможет быть с человеком, который ее не любил даже будучи проекцией в симуляции. Он перевел взгляд за спину Гарри, на Мориарти, который подошел достаточно близко, чтобы вмешаться, но делать этого явно не собирался. Да, Джон и не рассчитывал на это, только не с этой марионеткой.

\- Отпусти ее, я умоляю тебя, Молли. И я сделаю все, что ты попросишь. Только отпусти ее, - он старался говорить спокойно и убедительно, хотя голос все равно предательски дрожал.

\- Спрыгни! Спрыгни, как это сделал он! Или это сделает за тебя она!

\- Спрыгнуть? Ты хочешь, чтобы я спрыгнул? – Джон обезоруживающе поднял ладони вверх. - Хорошо, только отпусти ее. И не мсти. Прошу тебя, Молли. Она здесь точно ни при чем.

Он не стал смотреть вниз на мертвецов, только медленно приблизился к краю и, подтянувшись, на руках взобрался на узкий верх бетонной плиты.

\- Отпусти ее. Прошу тебя, Молли.

Пока он стоял спиной к пропасти, ему почти не было страшно, хотя его шатало от нервов и ветра на этом чертовом узком пространстве, где он с трудом мог стоять.

\- Прыгай!

Ему понадобился лишь один шаг, чтобы рухнуть вниз.

\- Джон, нет!!!

Чувство падения длилось всего несколько секунд, и он думал, что вот-вот, вот прямо сейчас перед его глазами пронесется вся его жизнь, но нет. Он видел лишь перекошенное ужасом лицо сестры и ее протянутую вперед руку в попытке удержать, поймать, не дать упасть. Видел злорадство и боль в карих глазах Молли. Часть стены, серое небо, которое даже сейчас в такой важный, можно сказать, решающий для него момент, не хотело становиться обратно голубым. А еще черные, бездонные, словно колодцы, глаза чертового Джеймса Мориарти на бледном лице. Тот даже не улыбался, просто жадно смотрел своими мертвыми глазами на его полет.

Джон точно знал, что именно Мориарти приложил ко всему свою бледную руку. Именно он был тем, кто дергал за ниточки, именно он был тем, кто расставил свои липкие сети, свою тонкую паутину. И они все попались.

Кажется, он все равно успел увидеть слишком многое за короткий миг падения, прежде чем упасть прямо на жадно тянущиеся к нем руки и оскаленные пасти. Он ждал боли если не от самого падения, потому что он точно на что-то приземлился, то от укусов и от рвущих его на части зубов, но ничего не было. Джон даже не понял, что он зажмурился, весь сжавшись от ужаса. И когда спустя пару секунд все еще ничего так и не произошло, он все же решился открыть глаза. 

Вокруг были знакомые серые стены и светящийся экран. Он оказался в зоне ожидания, но вместо «Game over» большими буквами светилось «Игрок Джон Ватсон досрочно завершил прохождение закрытой Игры «Судный день»!

Это не было сообщением о провале миссии, что было бы логичным – он сам прыгнул с той стены, и по логике игры после падения в жадную до плоти массу должен был превратиться в зомби, пополнив ряды оживших мертвецов в симуляции. Джон не проиграл и не остался запертым в том мире, что его, если честно, удивило. Хуже, чем застрять в том кошмаре в качестве игрока, конечно же, было застрять там в качестве живого трупа, но об этой перспективе он даже как-то ни разу не задумывался. И кто бы мог подумать, что превращение в зомби для него будет означать досрочный выход из симуляции.

Он не знал, что происходило с проекцией после выбывания игрока из игры, но очень надеялся, что код просто распадался и исчезал. Потому что он точно не хотел бы, чтобы проекция его сестры все еще оставалась в той странной симуляции вместе с Молли и тем более с Мориарти.

О бывшем полковнике Себастьяне Моране ему теперь тоже можно было не думать, и, тем более, больше не думать о том почти детском поцелуе. Сейчас куда более важным было понять, остались ли у него очки опыта или те обнулились, и что ему следовало делать дальше. Первая в его жизни симуляция не особо его впечатлила, и Джон предпочел бы снова оказаться в реальном мире со всеми его проблемами и недостатками, чем продолжить играть в Игры.

Джон потыкал в панель, пытаясь вызвать меню настроек или хотя бы то, что ее хоть как-то напоминало, но безуспешно. Даже странно, что настолько высокотехнологичная система была настолько скудной.

\- Система 18-02? – позвал он, вспомнив, что в зоне ожидания система все же должна была функционировать.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона.

\- У тебя есть функция справки? – он был не прочь подтянуть теорию и желательно, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

\- У системы есть эта функция. Но в зоне ожидания она не доступна.

Он даже обрадоваться не успел.

\- И когда я могу ей воспользоваться?

\- Система 18-02 игрока Джона Ватсона работает в ограниченном режиме. Приносим извинения от лица компании за доставленные неудобства, - механический голос зачитал стандартный ответ и смолк, оставив Джона наедине с разочарованием и недоумением. Ему точно попалась какая-то бракованная или взломанная система, и он чувствовал себя не просто беспомощным, но потерянным и одиноким. Последний раз он подобное испытывал, когда выписывался из военного госпиталя с документами о досрочном расторжении контракта и срочной демобилизации. И он не думал, что что-то подобное ему придется переживать снова, да еще и так быстро, и полугода не прошло, как он снова оказался в похожем положении – полного бессилия и неизвестности.

И, конечно же, рядом не было никого, чтобы помочь или хотя бы объяснить, что, черт возьми, с ним происходило. Почему именно с ним? Будто ему и так мало испытаний. Все же с его стороны было наивным считать, что ему могло повезти с этой Программой реабилитации, хотя все так хорошо начиналось.

В зоне ожидания с ним ничего не происходило, да и не могло произойти, если судить по известной ему информации. И с одной стороны, это было плюсом – так он хотя бы мог прийти в себя, осмыслить и пережить все, что с ним случилось, а с другой стороны – это вело к стагнации, нерешительности и страху. Страху что-то изменить или на что-то решиться. А это было совсем не в его духе и не в его характере.

\- Я хочу перейти в зону распределения.

\- Переход из зоны ожидания в зону распределения начнется через пять, четыре, три, две, одну… - система не стала тянуть или задавать дополнительных вопросов, тут же начав отсчет.

Система зависла на «Идет загрузка…», и какое-то время ничего не происходило, пока, наконец, серые стены вокруг него не начали знакомо рассыпаться, и сам он не оказался в просторном холле, который, кажется, стал еще больше, хотя ему могло это только казаться. Джон замер на месте, пытаясь справиться с легким головокружением от резкой смены пространства с небольшой комнатушки до необъятного простора, наполненного другими людьми. Игроками.

Перед глазами снова развернулось меню, как до этого возникала справка, только сейчас это сопровождалось механическим голосом системы.

\- Мне нужна функция настроек, - он старался говорить негромко, не зная, могут ли его слышать другие.

\- Это функция временно заблокирована.

\- Черт! – не выдержал Джон. – Что тогда я вообще могу?

\- Система 18-02 находится в режиме автоматического управления головным сервером.

\- Тут и такое есть, - пробубнил себе под нос Джон, пытаясь открыть хоть какие-то новые вкладки, помимо тех, что он уже видел. – Что это значит? 

\- Аккаунт игрока Джона Ватсона, привязанный к системе 18-02, настроен на автоматическое управление головным сервером, - кажется, система и так знала, что он хотел спросить следующим, поэтому просто продолжила. - Для разблокировки функции управления аккаунтом самими игроком игроку Джону Ватсону нужно набрать больше тысячи очков опыта и из статуса Новичка перейти в статус Рекрута. 

В симуляции с зомби-апокалипсисом он сумел набрать всего сто пятьдесят очков опыта и пять бонусных баллов, о назначении которых ему еще только предстояло узнать, кстати. И значит, чтобы накопить тысячу баллов, ему нужно было очень постараться..

Меню вдруг странно замигало, пока его система неожиданно не выдала ему:

\- Игровой жанр для системы 18-02 был изменен с экшена на рейтинговый в системе закрытых игр мира «ММ».

Мигание прекратилось, но Джон все равно было неспокойно, и нехорошее предчувствие не подвело его и не этот раз, потому что категория с рейтингом у него ассоциировалась не только со сценами жестокости и обилием крови, кишок и отрубленных конечностей, но и с порнографией.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона в разделе «Торги». Лот выставлен на продажу… 

\- Что еще за раздел «Торги»? Что за лот? Что это все значит?! – он вообще не понимал, что сейчас происходило. Система или, как выяснилось, головной сервер сам что-то там решал за него, и ему оставалось только беспомощно выслушивать очередную порцию сообщений, которые по отдельности он, конечно же, прекрасно понимал, но вместе те все равно не хотели складываться в единую понятную картину. И понятно, что он оказался совершенно не готов к тому, что система 18-02 выдаст ему следующим сообщением:

\- Данные загружены и сохранены. Поздравляю с успешным завершением торгов. Ваше следующее назначение «Приют Святого Иоанна».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Одна арка завершилась, в следующий раз будет уже новая))) 
> 
> Было неожиданно? Хотелось бы услышать впечатления)))


	14. Арка 2. Приют Святого Иоанна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А вот и апдйет, про который я даже не забыла)))
> 
> Вторая арка вышла короткой, поэтому выкладываю я всю целиком)

Арка 2. Приют Святого Иоанна (3).

2.1.

Джон не решился сразу же открыть глаза, но там, где он сейчас находился, было как минимум светло, будто прямо над ним светила яркая лампа. Больничная, как услужливо подсказал ему опыт. И если его не обманывали ощущения, то лежал он на довольно жесткой кровати привязанный к ней ремнями за руки и ноги. Кажется, он уже начал догадываться, какого именно рода больницей был этот самый Приют Святого Иоанна, который упомянула система, прежде чем отправить его в место нового назначения. Джон приоткрыл веки и мельком осмотрелся, и только убедившись, что в палате сейчас он был один, позволил себе более основательно проверить ремни на прочность и уже более внимательно и тщательно осмотреть все вокруг. Под тонким матрасом чувствовались стальные перекладины, а ножки явно были привинчены к полу – Джон попытался кровать сдвинуть, усиленно ворочаясь, но безрезультатно, только кожу на запястьях и щиколотках натер ремнями.

Внимательный осмотр лишь подтвердил его первые предположения – ему не повезло оказаться в больнице для душевнобольных. Толстые решетки на окнах и проеме в двери, пожелтевший потолок, кое-где сколотый кафель на стенах, затертый пол, скудная обстановка и отсутствие хоть какого-либо оборудования - все невольно наводило на определенные выводы. 

Что-то подобное он видел в учебных пособиях о врачебной практике далеких середины 19-го конца 20-го веков. Симуляция была потрясающей и пока ничем не уступающей миру «Судного дня», ему не только было с чем сравнивать среди симуляций, Джон еще и не понаслышке знал о целых сообществах, увлекающихся историческими реконструкциями, поэтому мог сейчас по достоинству оценить аутентичность. Так как его с детства интересовало старинное огнестрельное оружие, то он лично был зарегистрирован как участник шести подобных сообществ. И все же за редким исключением пользователи СиРа очень редко выбирали что-то подобное, предпочитая наслаждаться доступной роскошью или чем-то совсем невообразимым, вроде сделанных полностью из съедобных сладостей локаций. Или да, целых городов, наполненных ожившими мертвецами.

\- Система 18-02, - дрожащим голосом позвал Джон. Он постоянно забывал, что у него якобы была привязанная к нему система, все же к этой мысли надо было привыкнуть, да и пока толку от этой 18-02 было намного меньше, чем вызываемых вопросов. В симуляции «Судный день» он не мог ей пользоваться, но возможно на этот раз все было иначе.

Подождав, он позвал снова, но ответом ему опять была тишина.

Черт. Джон в раздражении побился головой о скудную подушку под головой. Та была настолько тонкой, что ее могло и не быть вовсе. Черт!

За стенами палаты явно постоянно что-то происходило, но, сколько бы он ни напрягал слух, мог расслышать только неясные звуки. Возможно, кто-то что-то говорил, возможно, что-то несколько раз провезли мимо – можно было только гадать. Непрерывное наблюдение за зарешеченным проемом в двери привело только к тому, что у него затекла шея от неудобного положения. Джон несколько раз негромко кашлянул, проверяя голосовые связки, но кричать не решился – если его так крепко привязали, то, скорее всего, считали опасным. Или буйным. И как ни смотри, он по всем фронтам был в заведомо невыгодном положении.

Несмотря на толстые решетки на окнах и немытые стекла было видно, что уже начало вечереть. Когда он первый раз попробовал разглядеть хоть что-то за ними, было намного светлее, поэтому он и сделал вывод о приближение ночи. И если следовать этой логике, то скоро должен был быть или ужин, или обход - ему нужно было только снова подождать.

И действительно по его внутренним ощущениям прошло не больше часа, как звуки за дверью стали более отчетливыми. Сначала в проеме мелькнул чей-то силуэт, судя по росту и комплекции мужской. Потом заскрипел отодвигаемый засов, протяжно лязгнули петли, и дверь в палату наконец распахнулась, впуская высокого стройного мужчину.

Дорогие кожаные ботинки, идеально отутюженные брюки, жилет, кремовая сорочка, и белоснежный накрахмаленный халат. Идеальный образ завершали очки в золотой оправе - перед ним словно модель с голограммы предстала. Светлые зачесанные назад волосы, карие глаза, мужественные черты лица с полными губами, прямым носом и широким разлетом бровей. Слишком безупречный, сразу же решил Джон. А значит, сгенерированное тело было модифицировано под предпочтения носителя быть по модельному красивым. В Программе им такого не предлагали, но это не означало, что этого не могли позволить себе другие. Например, более опытные или же богатые игроки. Джон выровнял сбившееся на мгновение дыхание. Был еще вариант, что сейчас ему предстояло общение с самой обычной марионеткой, только это еще надо было как-то проверить, потому что не факт, что в этой симуляции они вообще были.

Старомодная одежда и обувь, странного вида планшет и ручка, такие не использовали для обходов пациентов уже лет восемьдесят-сто – создатель этой симуляции явно был не равнодушен к историческим реконструкциям и богатому наследию прошлого их страны. И если бы не его плачевное положение, Джон даже восхитился бы всем тем вниманием, что было уделено деталям.

Идеальный красавец окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, после чего мягко прикрыл за собой дверь и запер на замок изнутри. Наблюдая за несколько неестественными, но при этом размеренными движениями, пока тот медленно к нему приближался, пытливо рассматривая из-за тонких стекол, Джон вдруг отчетливо осознал, что это была вовсе не марионетка, а такой же аватар как у него. Только, конечно, намного более красивый и совершенный. Созданный совсем недавно и явно непривычный. Что было и не удивительно – другой рост, другая комплекция, к этому всему еще надо было приспособиться.

\- Здравствуйте, Джон. Как ваше самочувствие сегодня? – даже голос у этого незнакомца был красивым - низким и бархатным.

О, тому даже было известно его имя. И из чужих слов следовало, что он находился здесь уже какое-то время, и скорее всего, по логике сюжета должен был знать вошедшего.

\- Кто вы? - рискнул задать свой первый насущный вопрос Джон.

\- Не делайте вид, что не знаете меня, Джон, - его мягко пожурили. – Я ваш лечащий врач, доктор Фицгейт. Но я каждый раз прошу вас называть меня Марком.

\- Доктор Сара Сойер. Почему я не могу выйти с ней на связь? Произошел какой-то сбой в Программе? – попробовал спросить Джон, он все еще не терял надежды, что вышел какой-то сбой, всего лишь случайная ошибка, и сейчас это пытались исправить.

\- Ах, Джон, Джон. Опять вы за старое, - его снова мягко пожурили, но у Джона сложилось стойкой впечатление, что стоящий перед ним человек не просто притворялся, демонстрируя показное сожаление, он неприкрыто наслаждался его беспомощным положением и недоумением, и при этом почему-то нервничал.

Джон облизал разом пересохшие губы. Происходящее все больше и больше напоминало ему какой-то фарс. Или театральную постановку. Даже в «Судном дне» все было намного более понятным и очевидным. Не верилось, что только из-за досрочного завершения симуляции зомби-апокалипсиса, его автоматически швырнули в настолько странную Игру. Но, кажется, все именно так и обстояло. Это непредвиденная ситуация была настолько непредвиденной, что он был не просто растерян и дезориентирован, его медленно начала охватывать паника.

Чужие длинные пальцы слегка подрагивали, выдавая нервозность. Или нетерпение, как вариант, но Джон бы предпочел, чтобы это были нервы. Планшет явно был нужен только для антуража, Джон мельком заглянул в него, когда липовый доктор небрежно сложил тот на прикроватную тумбу вместе с ненужной ручкой – пустые строчки в графах красноречиво говорили сами за себя. Зато вверху прямо посередине листа большими буквами ему снова напомнили о названии этой симуляции – на логотипе витиеватыми буквами было выведено «Приют Святого Иоанна», прямо как и объявила ему система. Так что никакой ошибки, по крайней мере, в этом не было.

\- Вы участник Программы реабилитации? Или просто игрок? – Джон решил пока не сдаваться. – Думаю, вышло какое-то недоразумение. И я уверен, что не должен находить сейчас здесь. 

\- Ммм, - доктор склонился, рассматривая его затянутую в ремень руку, отвечать что-то Джону он явно не собирался.

\- Марк, - неожиданно позвал Джон и серьезно задал свой самый главный вопрос. – Что здесь происходит?

3 – Приют Святого Иоанна, Линкольншир, Англия. Психиатрическая лечебница в Линкольншире была открыта в 1852 году и работала до 1990 года. Известна она как место, где больных пытались лечить электрическим током, вследствие чего многие из них заканчивали жизнь самоубийством. Даже депрессии в St John's Asylum расценивали как психическое заболевание, которое лечили операциями на костном мозге.

2.2.

\- … Джон, здесь вам обязательно помогут. Я лично приложу к этому все усилия. Нет ничего, чтобы не было подвластно современной науке, - вдохновенно вещать явно было чужим пристрастием. Липовый доктор даже ни разу не сбился, тот или действительно вжился в свою роль и верил в то, что говорил, или просто заучил эту речь наизусть и долго тренировался перед зеркалом.

Большей чуши Джон, кажется, давно уже не слышал. И это при том, что он регулярно удалял рекламные рассылки со своего коммуникатора, а среди них порой попадались исключительные примеры вывертов чужого сознания.

Представившийся Марком Фицгейтом липовый доктор наконец решился взять его за руку. Чужая ладонь была приятно горячей и мягкой, когда как пальцы самого Джона были все в мозолях и мелких шрамах – его аватар-то был полностью аутентичным в отличие от этого красавчика, словно вылепленного по собирательному образу. 

Он все ждал, когда же появится голографический экран со справкой, как это часто бывало, стоило ему только соприкоснуться с важным предметом или персонажем симуляции, но сейчас этого так и не произошло. 

\- Эй, давай опустим ту часть, где ты притворяешься, что не знаешь, о чем я тут говорю, - немного устало предложил Джон и поерзал в своих путах. Конечно же, ему было некомфортно в настолько беспомощном положении находиться наедине с этим человеком. До уровня того же Морана или Мориарти, Джон невольно поморщился от этого сравнения, красавчику было очень далеко, но все же.

Он даже впервые задумался над тем, что произойдет, если он вдруг умрет в этой симуляции. Сейчас ничто, как и никто не мог помешать этому липовому врачу, например, достать из кармана скальпель и всадить ему в сердце. Или в живот. Джона невольно передернуло. Но тогда было бы неплохо, если бы его сразу же выкинуло из этого чертового мира. Упав в толпу зомби, он автоматически перенесся в зону ожидания без боли и психологической травмы, но кто знал, сработает ли это снова, ведь теперь он у него уже не было статуса новичка, как-никак вторая симуляция, пускай и настолько странная. Это если, правда, в «Судном дне» дело было действительно в том, что он был новеньким, а не в чем-то другом.

После нескольких провалившихся попыток вывести Марка Фицгейта на разговор, Джон замолчал и стал напряженно наблюдать за чужими действиями, увы, хоть что-то сделать со скользящими по его телу через ткань больничной пижамы подрагивающими руками он не мог.

Из всех вариантов развития событий почему-то именно этот даже не пришел ему в голову. В свое оправдание он мог только сказать, что был слишком зациклен на том, чтобы понять, что же пошло не так во время его, так называемого первого и тестового погружения, когда он в итоге оказался в неком мире закрытых Игр, а потом и во втором уже рейтинговом мире. Да и сама система 18-02 его очень озадачила, от нее почти не было никакого толку. И даже если воспринимать все происходящее игрой, он никогда не увлекался подобными развлечениями что в реале, что в виртуальной реальности. 

\- Это сексуальное домогательство, - процедил Джон сквозь стиснутые зубы. Конечно, для определенного типа людей не было ничего более желанного, чем чужая беспомощность. Страх, ненависть, унижение. Наверняка, в Центре должны были помогать и с сексуальными девиациями, но не поощрять же их! Верилось с трудом, что именно ему не повезло неведомым образом попасть как раз в такую Программу! Или Игру, ему уже было все равно, как именно все это было называть, лишь бы скорее было понять, что с ним на самом деле происходило, и как, и куда он умудрился все же по неосторожности вляпаться.

\- Джон, Джон. Посмотри на себя, только плохих мальчиков наказывают за плохое поведение, а ты был плохим мальчиком.

Хотя нет, что-то не складывалось. Этот извращенец точно знал его имя, а значит, вряд ли это была ошибка или случайность, Джон нервно сглотнул. Все же приглашение поучаствовать в Программе реабилитации по квоте от государства оказалось слишком хорошим, чтобы быть правдой.

Он неверяще проследил, как его якобы лечащий врач аккуратно снял очки и спрятал в нагрудный карман, после чего довольно неловким движением оседлал его ноги. Кажется, тот проделывал что-то подобное впервые, уж слишком неуклюже у него получилось разместиться на узкой неудобной койке – явно сказывался недостаток практики. 

\- Нет, нет. Я не согласен. Я отказываюсь принимать в этом участие, - как можно более спокойно заявил Джон. Если и было допущено некое недоразумение, сейчас при его вербальном отказе, все точно должно было прекратиться.

Марк, или кто он там был на самом деле, на мгновение замер. Он как раз был занят тем, что начал расстегивать пуговицы на пижамном верхе, впрочем, его заминка длилась недолго.

\- Слишком шумно, - изящная рука потянулась к тумбочке, чтобы выдвинуть единственный хлипкий ящик и извлечь из него обычный кляп.

Кляп. Джон расширившимися от удивления глазами уставился на ярко-красный шарик с ремешками. Он прекрасно знал его назначение, даже сам пару раз использовал, вот только не на себе. Даже думать не хотелось, что еще могло лежать в том ящике.

\- Сейчас ты будешь плохим или хорошим мальчиком? – Марк явно хотел его согласия, чего Джон давать ему точно не желал, хотя и понимал, что выбора у него особо и не было. При желании тот мог сделать с ним практически, что угодно.

\- Хорошим, - выплюнул Джон и уставился немигающим яростным взглядом в чужое лицо, представляя, как разбивает то в кровавое месиво, ему даже металлической трубы из первой симуляции не требовалось, он справился и так – только голыми руками. И его все еще не оставляла надежда, что происходящее было странного рода проверкой. Экстремальной методикой. Пусть даже злым розыгрышем, чем угодно, только не способом удовлетворить чужие извращенные желания. 

\- Ах, ах, дааа… Не смотри на меня так, - Марк как-то неуклюже заерзал на нем, пытаясь придать всему своему облику побольше надменности, только вот весьма заметная выпуклость в чужих штанах портила все впечатление. 

Кровать действительно была неудобной и жесткой, и если Джон еще мог уместиться на ней со своими габаритами, то чужие длинные ноги в этой ситуации явно больше мешались, чем помогали. Что, впрочем, не помешало тому в конце концов справиться с последними пуговицами на пижаме и распахнуть ту, оголяя грудь и живот Джона.

Вытерпеть пытливые прикосновения к соскам или шраму он еще мог, достаточно было убедить себя, что это такой странный осмотр и не более, но, когда это трафаретное недоразумение оставило его в покое и потянулось расстегнуть ширинку на своих штанах, Джон не выдержал:

\- Система 18-02!!... Блядь, вот даже не думай!! – система по-прежнему молчала, и сколько бы он ни крутился, пытаясь вырваться или хоть как-то помешать сидящему на нем человеку продолжить, того это, кажется, только еще больше заводило.

Джон отказывался верить своим глазам - какой-то здоровый, пускай и очень красивый мужик сидел на нем сверху и дрочил на него. Черт! И если до этого он думал, что это после ранения и демобилизации все в его жизни пошло не так, то нет, именно сейчас все сделалось хуже некуда.

Джон честно попробовал отворачиваться, хотя бы смотреть просто в сторону, за что каждый раз получал несколько довольно несуразных пощечин.

\- Смотреть на меня! – Марка скрючило над ним в приступе очередной волны наслаждения, тому даже пришлось опереться на свободную руку, чтобы совсем не завалиться на Джона, но почти сразу же выпрямился, явно не желая пропустить даже малейшей смены выражения на его лице.

Гнев, брезгливость, недоумение, шок, возмущение и негодование – кажется, Джон ни разу еще не испытывал подобную гамму чувств одновременно. И этот малоприятный опыт он точно не горел желанием повторять, и для этого ему нужно было, как минимум освободиться, и как максимум выяснить, что, черт возьми, тут происходило! Уж лучше было зомби косить пачками, чем лежать вот тут вот.

\- Ах, да! – стоны и поскуливание перешли на новый, более громкий уровень, у Джона даже невольно полезли брови на лоб. Хотя точно, за дверью их вряд ли бы кто мог услышать, а значит и помешать. Как его якобы лечащий врач этот извращенец имел полное право не только здесь находиться, но и запираться, и вообще предположительно делать все что угодно. Кто бы ни создавал эту симуляцию, должно быть продумал все до мелочей, и, конечно же, не только антураж. 

\- Ах! Ах!

Даже дрочил этот извращенец как-то неловко, явно непривычный к новым размерам и возможно даже ощущениям – рука то замирала на полпути, то и вовсе соскальзывала, так что Джон во всех подробностях успел рассмотреть обрезанный, довольно длинный член с крупной розовой головкой. Живя в армейских бараках, он множество разных повидал за свою жизнь, тем более со своим собственным он жил уже больше 38 лет, так что ему было с чем сравнивать. Не то чтобы сейчас это его сейчас развлекало или отвлекало, просто как-то само собой промелькнуло на краю сознания.

Джон уже нетерпеливо переводил взгляд с чужого члена на искаженное гримасой наслаждения лицо и обратно, ожидая, когда же тот уже закончит. То есть уже кончит. Поддельный Марк Фицгейт уже минут пять развлекался со своей рукой, и, судя по сотрясающей все его тело дрожи и расползшемуся по щекам румянцу, вот-вот уже должен был выплеснуться на… Блядь. Точно. Прямо ему на грудь и живот. 

Первые теплые капли заставили дрожать всем телом уже самого Джона. И теперь он мог сказать с полной уверенностью - подобного унижения ему еще никогда, ни разу в жизни не приходилось испытывать. Даже, когда в свой самый первый раз он умудрился кончить, даже не успев еще вставить Мэри Морстан, с которой встречался на тот момент больше пяти месяцев и, наконец, сумел развести на секс с проникновением.

Он уже думал, что не дождется подходящего момента. Но, кончив, этот липовый доктор не только расслабился, но и полностью потерял бдительность. И Джон с нетерпением ждал, когда тот начнет заваливаться на него, чтобы точным ударом головы разбить идеально прямой нос на идеально выполненном лице. Было бы еще лучше, если бы тот оставил очки, но и так тоже было неплохо.

Теплая кровь, брызнувшая ему на лицо, была куда как более приятной субстанцией, из двух, что сегодня попали на него. Даже чужой мелодичный крик его ни капли не раздражал, помогая вычеркнуть из памяти все те стоны и вздохи, что ему пришлось выслушать.

\- Да, как ти поссьмель! – зажимая нос, возмутился этот странный тип, закончив наконец громко скулить. – Я на подобное не соглашался! 503-й!!

Джон растянул губы в злорадной усмешке, наблюдая за чужими суматошными действиями. Всего лишь разбитый нос, а этот фрукт уже развел такую панику. Наверняка, верил в свою безнаказанность, забыв, что раз мог испытывать в этой симуляции наслаждение, то мог чувствовать и боль.

Так и оставив его лежать связанным на кровати в его крови и семени, липовый доктор Марк Фицгейт кое-как сполз с него и теперь неуклюже пытался справиться с неостанавливающимся кровотечением, Джону даже не верилось, что с такого неудобного положения ему удалось ударить того настолько удачно. 

Незнакомый, несколько механический женский голос внезапно прервал поток чужого возмущения:

\- Сканирование закончено. Было выявлено несанкционированное нападение на Покупателя. Пункт 14, подпункт 2 контракта был нарушен. Приносим извинения от лица компании за доставленные неудобства. 

\- Я требую компенсации потраченных на него денег! И возмещения морального ущерба!

\- Прошу пройти на выход, чтобы связаться со службой качества и оставить жалобу…

Дальше Джон уже не слышал, что там еще вещалось системой возмущенному покупателю, тот поспешно застегнулся, подбежал к двери, отпер замок и выскочил в коридор. Зато теперь у него было больше информации для осмысления. И будь он чуть более внимательным и не настолько ошарашенным случившимся с ним, то смог бы сложить одно с другим намного раньше.

2.3.

Мысль, что его так и бросят связанным в этой палате, Джон постарался сразу же отогнать. Он утешал себя тем, что оставлять его в этой симуляции было никому не выгодно, тем более, если он был «лотом» в системе и, оказывается, даже приносил деньги. Но все равно то и дело на несколько мучительных секунд испуганно застывал, пытаясь справиться с паникой. 

Он больше не слышал никаких звуков из коридора, хотя дверь и была закрыта не до конца после чужого поспешного ухода. Словно кто-то нажал кнопку паузы. 

\- Система 18-02, - решился позвать Джон, когда лежать в неестественной тишине ему стало совсем невмоготу. 

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона.

\- О, Святые угодники! - от облегчения он невольно прикрыл на мгновение глаза и переждал пока эмоции внутри, наконец, немного улягутся. Сколько бы времени он уже не провел в этом так называемом мире Игр или чем это там было на самом деле, на его долю выпало как-то уж слишком много эмоциональных всплесков, и Джон был очень не прочь сделать перерыв.

\- Когда я смогу покинуть эту симуляцию? – от нетерпения у него даже голос начал немного дрожать. Он не стал задавать каких-то других вопросов, в целом, ему уже и так многое стало понятным, сейчас первоочередным для него было уже выбраться из этого на самом деле жуткого места. Теперь, когда даже иллюзии присутствия марионеток не было слышно, Джон не мог больше игнорировать тот факт, что по чьей-то прихоти стал пациентом больницы для душевнобольных с дурной славой. А о том, что с ним будет потом, он решил узнать только, когда, наконец, выберется отсюда.

\- На лот 18-02 «Джон Ватсон» поступила жалоба под номером 48690 «о причинении несанкционированного вреда здоровью Покупателя» с требованием компенсации потраченных денег и возмещением морального ущерба. Понесенные убытки должны будут быть компенсированы системе в течение 52 системных часов. При невозможности осуществить компенсацию в указанный срок лот 18-02 «Джон Ватсон» перейдет в раздел «Убыточные активы» и будет списан.

Он был подвергнут сексуальному насилию, а ему даже пожаловаться было некуда, так на него еще и жалобу накатали и теперь требовали компенсации. Уму непостижимо! От возмущения он даже забыл, как дышать. Так. Сейчас ему следовало сконцентрироваться на самом главном.

\- Что значит «будет списан»? – Джон нервно облизал губы. У него было предположение, и теперь он хотел бы услышать подтверждение. Хотя по идее пока была возможность на нем заработать, от него не было смысла избавляться. Но все же в случае утери им какой бы то ни было полезности, его совсем не радовала перспектива «быть списанным». 

\- Этот термин в системе означает «удаление», - коротко и безэмоционально пояснил механический голос привязанной к нему системы. - Время рассмотрения жалобы №48690 займет 23 системных минуты. Джон Ватсон будет перемещен в зону ожидания через три, две, одну…

Наконец-то! После палаты он снова оказался в знакомой узкой комнате с экраном на стене. Как бы то ни было, по крайней мере, здесь он мог чувствовать себя в относительной безопасности. И теперь в меню системы ему было доступно больше опций. После внимательного изучения Джон выяснил только то, что теперь в его анкете, как он решил называть про себя меню системы, появились данные о расторгнутом контракте, а ниже действительно висело сообщение о рассматриваемой жалобе. Черт!

\- 18-02, поясни, почему эта строчка мигает красным, - он прикоснулся пальцем к месту на экране, где довольно навязчиво мигал цветовой сигнал, после чего тут же перешел в другую вкладку.

\- Из-за досрочного расторжения Контракта рейтинг Джона Ватсона опустился ниже минимального проходного уровня в два балла. Справка: для успешного пребывания в базе индивидуальный рейтинг игрока или лота не должен опускать ниже значения 2.

Джон и сам мог видеть неутешительную цифру «-3», тут любому бы стало понятно, что ничего хорошего его не ждало, и система не преминула ему об этом тут же сообщить:

\- Так как минимальный необходимый уровень не был достигнут после завершения контракта, Джону Ватсону системой будет вынесено наказание. Перемещение из зоны ожидания в зону «перехода» начнется через три, две, одну…

Джон даже выругаться не успел, настолько быстро все вдруг начало меняться. Он еще от одного психологического шока не успел отойти, чтобы встретиться сейчас с новым. И ведь он даже не успел спросить, сколько очков опыта должен был бы получить в случае успешного завершения этого чертового контракта! И это при том, что после первой симуляции ему стольким критериям не нужно было соответствовать в отличии от того, что происходило сейчас.


	15. Зона «перехода»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Апдейт)))  
> и должно стать чуточку понятнее, куда же именно вляпался Джон))

Если зона ожидания имела вид коморки, то зона «перехода» больше всего напоминала курилку для персонала. Так же скудно, тесно и многолюдно. Последнее на самом деле поразило Джона больше всего. 

Его внезапное появление, кажется, стало сюрпризом только для него одного. Из окружающей его толпы людей всего несколько, не скрываясь, оценивающе и расчетливо уставились на него, чтобы рассмотреть с головы до ног. Джон в свою очередь сделал вид, что не заметил всех этих взглядов и немного нервно огляделся.

Кто-то из находящихся сейчас вместе с ним здесь людей стоял, кто-то сидел прямо на полу, прислонившись к стене, или прямо посреди медленно и лениво дрейфующей по кругу толпы. Джон отошел к стене, найдя небольшой просвет, и решил более внимательно осмотреться. Сразу, что обращало на себя внимание, было то, как некоторые странно двигали или шевелил в воздухе руками.

Ах! Значит, другие не могли видеть его экран, сделал логичный вывод Джон, но торопиться вызывать систему не стал. Ему нужно было узнать, как можно больше о месте, в котором он оказался.

«Курилка» сильно отличалась от холла Центра – если тот казался бескрайним, то здесь пространство ограничивалось светлыми высокими стенами, в то время как потолок светился мягким успокаивающим светом, служа источником света; ни системы вентиляции, ни системы наблюдения, конечно же, не было. Этим телам не нужно было дышать в прямом понимании этого слова, все, что они делали, было всего лишь имитацией. И следить за ними так же не было никакой необходимости – они и так были загружены в базу, и каждый их шаг контролировался системой.

Кто-то стоял особняком, кто-то общался в группах по два-три человека, но не больше, по крайней мере, Джон не заметил, более многочисленных компаний. И так с ходу трудно было определить, знали ли эти люди друг друга до этого, или встретились уже здесь. Ему точно не встретилось ни одного знакомого лица. Впрочем, запомнил он только инвалида с протезом, что шел в очереди перед ним под номером 81, бывшего полковника Себастьяна Морана, марионетку, которую тот притащил с собой в симуляцию – Мориарти, и такого захочешь – не забудешь. Конечно же, Молли и Шерлока Холмса и еще парочку игроков из «Судного дня». И кто знал, суждено ли им было еще хоть раз пересечься.

Информации, сколько ему предстояло тут находиться, у него не было, но это не означало, что он не мог попытаться наладить с кем-нибудь из присутствующих контакт. Все же все они здесь были в той или иной степени товарищами по несчастью.

Джон сразу отмел тех, кто сидели или стояли с закрытыми глазами или совсем уж отрешенными лицами – таких точно можно было не рассматривать. Больше всего его интересовали одиночки, к компаниям он решил пока не соваться.

Стоять со скучающим видом ему в целом было не сложно, он даже прикрыл для вида глаза, решив начать просто с подслушивания разговоров своих невольных соседей. И ближайшая к нему группа, кажется, не заметила ничего необычного. В стоящем монотонном гуле, если специально прислушиваться, то действительно можно было услышать, о чем говорили рядом. Проблема оставалась только в том, чтобы уловить контекст.

\- Привет. Я наблюдаю за тобой с момента появления. Впервые здесь оказался? 

Джон приоткрыл глаза. Заговоривший с ним мужчина был ненамного выше него, с рыжеватой шевелюрой и россыпью веснушек на довольно молодом лице. Точнее на лице без возраста - ему с одинаковым успехом можно было дать и восемнадцать, и двадцать восемь, чем наверняка тот постоянно пользовался. Будь у Джона такое лицо, он бы точно не упустил такой возможности, например, чтобы знакомиться с молоденькими студенточками.

\- И что же меня выдало? – быстро прикинув в уме доступные ему варианты поведения, Джон решил все же не делать из своего статуса секрета. Он в принципе все больше убеждался, что эта линия поведения – не скрывать ключевые моменты – была пока для него одной из самых верных.

\- Ты хорош, и только в самом начале прокололся, - парень помахал перед своим лицом рукой. – Глаза. Тебя выдали глаза. Я – Питер.

\- Джон, - они обменялись рукопожатием, все еще присматриваясь друг к другу.

\- Новичок? Ого, новички сюда редко попадают, - к ним присоединился еще один собеседник. Тот стоял рядом, поэтому прекрасно слышал их разговор с самого начала, впрочем, Джон был только «за». Универсальная униформа на том сидела неплохо, но все равно не могла скрыть неестественной худобы, хотя чужой, далекий от цветущего вид и без этого выдавали неестественная бледность и запавшие щеки. – Свежее «мясо» обычно всегда пользуется популярностью, так что, чтобы залететь сюда на огонек…

После многозначительной паузы, его окинули уже знакомым пытливым взглядом. И он понял бы еще, если бы оценивали его способности или возможности, а не то, как он выглядел. Джон не считал свою внешность или габариты выдающимися, к тому же не только время оставило на нем свой отпечаток – морщины, мешки под глазами, нездоровый цвет лица были результатом еще и бессонных ночей, и расшатанных нервов. И как не уставала говорить ему его психотерапевт, вещая с экрана компактного лэптопа, ему следовало оставить войну в прошлом, а не тащить в свою новую мирную жизнь.

\- Отрицательный рейтинг, - скупо пояснил Джон, следя за чужой реакцией на свои слова. И те, кажется, не вызвали никаких дополнительных вопросов. 

\- У меня тоже.

\- А меня три раза подряд никто не купил на закрытых торгах, теперь вот снова здесь томиться приходится. Кстати, меня Скоттом зовут.

\- Привет, Скотт, Я - Джон, это – Питер, - даже из такого, казалось бы, сумбурного разговора, он мог извлечь нужную ему информацию, поэтому с самого начала придал лицу как можно более дружелюбное выражение. Обычно это работало безотказно, вот и сейчас он надеялся, что его честные голубые глаза не подведут.

Заметив внимание Джона к своему лицу и фигуре, Скотт повел плечами под рубашкой-туникой, будто проверяя, что все еще мог это делать:

\- Что, хреново выгляжу?

\- Прости, профессиональная деформация. Бывший военный медик, - оправдался Джон, даже не соврав.

\- Ты не смотри, что я так фигово выгляжу, в реале – все еще хуже обстоит. Больше года в коме после ранения еще не то с человеком может сделать.

Джон удивленно вскинул брови.

\- Вот и я удивился, когда открыл глаза непонятно где, но мог двигаться, говорить, чувствовать и мыслить. Мне даже показывали мое тело там, овощ овощем. А что, могу считать себя экзотическим цветком, точно так же водичку подливают и меняют, - Скотт как-то не очень весело рассмеялся, но его можно было понять.

\- Главное доказывать свою полезность, - покивал головой Питер. – Так что держись, мужик. Тут у тебя какая-никакая жизнь, а там что? 

\- Вот и я о том же. Главное, не стать «убыточным активом». Ну, и это… - Скотт немного замялся. – Если повезет, тебя даже для чего-то нормального купят.

\- Симуляции разные нужны, симуляции разные важны, - поддержал его Питер, и теперь они уже на пару как-то не особо весело рассмеялись. После чего одновременно, судя по движениям рук в воздухе, открыли меню системы.

\- Черт, мне так ничего до сих пор не пришло.

\- Мне тоже, - сокрушенно покачал головой Скотт, шевеля в воздухе рукой, словно проматывал бегунок. После чего как бы невзначай глянул в сторону Джона. - А ты не будешь заглядывать к себе? 

\- Извини, не понял тебя, - Джон состроил недоуменное выражение лица. 

\- Меню пользователя.

\- Ах, в систему. Нет, не собирался. А нужно?

\- Ну, иногда заранее могут приходить сообщения об открытых торгах. Не всегда и не всем, но обычно новичкам, тем, кто попал сюда впервые, должны приходить, - невзначай намекнул ему Скотт.

\- Открытые торги? – переспросил Джон. Он пока точно никуда заглядывать не собирался, особенно по чужой, «дружеской» наводке.

\- Ага. Сам поймешь, когда увидишь своими глазами. Но там тоже есть уровни. Можно попасть на Торговую площадь, а можно куда-нибудь в лупанарий (4). Заранее и не знаешь, куда закинет – как система решит, так и будет. И ты опять же новичок, так что может и повезти на первый раз.

Знакомое слово резануло слух, но на ум пришли лишь какие-то смутные образы. Видать, прочитав его затруднение, Питер решил пояснить:

\- Лучшего всего во все времена продаются секс и смерть. И здесь секс является основной валютой, как ты мог уже понять.

Джон вспомнил свой недавний малоприятный опыт и заметно вздрогнул. Черт. А ведь он почти забыл, точнее, приказал себя не думать и не вспоминать, и у него даже почти получилось, если бы не чужое напоминание. Нет, однозначно зомби-апокалипсис был ему куда как ближе и роднее.

\- Кстати, не удивляйся, если кто-то из нас вдруг пропадет во время разговора, может, даже в одну симуляцию попадем, кто знает. Хотя, судя по тому, сколько мы уже здесь торчим, нас не скоро выведут.

\- И сколько вы уже тут? – полюбопытствовал Джон. За все время, пока он стоял один или пока они вели свою беседу, действительно никто никуда не исчез. Как, впрочем, и не появилось никого нового. 

\- Пятнадцать часов.

\- Двенадцать, – вздохнул Питер.

\- Разве выводят всех одновременно? – Джон не мог не спросить, это никак не складывалось у него в уже составленный пазл.

\- Не совсем, - его собеседники многозначительно переглянулись, пока наконец Скотт не пояснил. – Надо учитывать разные факторы, но обычно система все привязывает к внутренним событиям.

Понятнее не стало, но, по крайней мере, его условное видение ситуации пока все еще не развалилось на части. В целом было логичным, что ему, например, нужно было не только свой рейтинг поднять, но и возместить понесенные системой убытки, а значит, он вряд ли должен попасть туда же, куда и Питер, у которого только рейтинг стал отрицательным. Это было только его предположение, Джон не мог знать наверняка, в каком положении на самом деле находился его новый знакомый, спрашивать он точно не собирался. Несомненно, существовало несколько причин, чтобы понизить свой рейтинг до отрицательного значения – лично он сначала досрочно выбыл из игры, а потом в другой симуляции еще и нарушил пункт номер четырнадцать, и стопроцентно существовало еще множество неизвестных ему пунктов, моментов и нюансов.

От него явно все еще ждали, когда же он, в конце концов, посмотрит, было ли системное сообщение или нет - Питер со Скоттом чуть ли не притоптывали на месте от нетерпения. Он не хотел вызывать свою систему вслух, и, судя по тому, что другие это делали, не произнося вообще ничего, Джон мог делать это мысленно. Оставалось только проверить.

\- Система 18-02,- мысленно все же позвал он.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона. У вас одно новое системное сообщение.

Ох. Ему действительно пришло нужное оповещение. 

И хотя причина чужого столько дружелюбного отношения к незнакомцу лежала, казалось бы, на поверхности, Джон был не настолько наивным, чтобы поверить, что те подошли к нему только, чтобы переброситься парой слов и узнать о предположительном начале торгов. Скорее всего, оба были вроде рекрутов и приценивались тут к новичкам. От его внимания не укрылось, как некоторые то и дело поглядывали в их сторону, словно жалея, что не успели подойти первыми. И он даже не удивился, что это были те, кто посмотрели на него при его появлении. В целом, ему уже была понятна сложившаяся здесь ситуация, и что, и как происходило.

4 – публичный дом в Древнем Риме, размещенный в отдельном здании. Название происходит от латинского слова «волчица» - так в Риме называли проституток.


	16. Арка 3. Огни ночной жизни: 3.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Девочки!  
> С наступающим 8 марта!))) Тепла, любви и улыбок)))
> 
> Вчера было некогда выложить новую часть, сейчас исправляюсь) ну и в честь праздника - будет двойной апдейт))) уряя)))

3.1.

Последний раз он бывал в ночном клубе года два назад. И, кажется, они тогда с парнями отмечали чей-то мальчишник. Или день рождение. Джон помнил те события довольно смутно – слишком много алкоголя, легкой травки и легальных синтетиков, да и сам клуб как-то не запечатлелся у него в памяти. Мелькание света, громкая музыка, дым, перемешанный с запахом духов и пота, мельтешение тел на танцполе, трахающиеся парочки в кабинках туалетов. Кажется, он сам кого-то нагнул прямо над раковиной, не стесняясь шатающихся туда-сюда людей, потому что просто не дождался пока освободиться место в кабинке мужской уборной. Или это была женская. Смутные образы все никак не хотели складываться в цельную картинку, да и клуб, в котором он себя обнаружил, довольно сильно отличался от тех мест, куда он редко, но все же заглядывал.

Слишком много кожи, ремней, клепок и цепей в одежде местной немногочисленной публики на его вкус. Слишком мрачно, слишком темно. Слишком тесно в обтягивающих до неприличия его ноги и задницу кожаных штанах. И если бы на нем было хоть что-то еще, хотя бы обувь, возможно, окружающая обстановка и не казалась бы ему настолько неприветливой и одновременно смущающей.

Он не привык до такой степени оголяться на публике, особенно теперь, когда потерял и в весе, и в мышечной массе. И Джону не нравилось лишний раз показывать свой уродливый шрам на плече, доказательство его провала и некомпетентности. И хотя лазерная пуля пролетела на вылет, оставив чистое сквозное ранение, неподходящие условия оказания первой помощи и занесенная инфекция оставили свой запоминающийся след.

Понаблюдав за местной публикой, было не сложно сделать несколько простых выводов, да и так с самого начала было понятно, что без денег в системе, ну или их аналога, что можно было тут использовать, Джон не мог позволить себе купить ни алкоголя, ни травки, ни синтетиков, ни даже места за столиком или проход в другие зоны.

Зарабатывать золото в симуляциях было непростой задачей, это он сразу осознал, и даже если делать скидку на уровень сложности и статус новичка, условия, что ему выдала система в его первой симуляции, по факту оказались довольно трудновыполнимыми лично для него. Он немного очков опыта с трудом-то набрал, что уж говорить о золоте, про которое он только слышал.

Джон попытался увидеть, что демонстрировала под собой стеклянная вставка в полу, через которую можно было рассмотреть нижний этаж, но, как и ожидалось, ничего разглядеть не смог - для этого все равно нужно было оказаться за одним из вип-мест. Просматриваемая часть тянулась по периметру всего помещения, разветвляясь и петляя, так чтобы только зоны с диванчиками и столикам были задействованы. 

Джон стратегически остановился у одной из колонн, стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания, и нашел глазами указатели со стрелками - входа или выхода он не увидел, но была возможность перемещаться между этажами. Он вышел из-за своего укрытия и пошел вдоль ближайшей к нему стены, мысленно составляя карту помещения.

Если так подумать, то специфичный дизайн напоминал ему закрытые элитные клубы, которые чаще всего можно было увидеть в голофильмах, затрагивающих жизнь богатых людей – в таких фильмах с подходящим сюжетом демонстрировали так же много ненужной, аляповатой роскоши, кристаллов и зеркал. Джон глянул мельком на свое отражение и удивленно замер.

В натертой до блеска поверхности отражался действительно он. Только минимум лет на пять моложе - не было больше мешков под глазами и бледного, осунувшегося лица в ранних морщинах. Да, он все так же не мог похвастаться прежними бицепсами или прессом, но все было не настолько плохо, как он себе представлял. Или как он себя обычно видел, через призму постоянно испытываемого недовольства. 

Все же эта симуляция давала хоть какие-то преимущества, так что неудивительно, что пока он шел, получил столько заинтересованных взглядов, как от женщин, так и от мужчин. Наверное, это и было основной целью системы – продемонстрировать его как в можно более выгодном свете, чтобы поскорее продать. Джон передернул плечами, как ни противно ему было самому себе в этом признаваться, но он был даже рад. Потому что в случае, если никто не захочет его купить, его, судя по всему, ожидала совсем уж нерадостная участь.

И выходило, что ему следовало как можно больше мозолить глаза местной публике в надежде, что он кому-то приглянется настолько, чтобы раскошелиться. Джон прикинул свои варианты, он запомнил тех нескольких женщин, что были явно им заинтересованы. И хотя он еще ни разу не был в положении, чтобы ему платили за секс, лучше, чтобы этот непередаваемый опыт у него был с представительницей прекрасного пола, чем каким-то мужиком. 

\- Система 18-02, - мысленно позвал он.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона. Предупреждение. Система временно работает в ограниченном режиме.

Джон чертыхнулся про себя и быстро пролистал меню - то было почти полностью залито серым, кроме нескольких новых строчек непонятного назначения, которые открывали вкладки с ничего не говорящей ему статистикой.

\- Чем отличаются закрытые торги от открытых? – не то, чтобы ему не была понятна теория, Джона больше волновал относящаяся именно к нему специфика.

\- Справочная функция системы недоступна в режиме пробации, - выдал ему свой механический ответ знакомый голос системы, но что Джон только устало потер глаза. Все эти бесконечно льющиеся на него новые термины с непонятным контекстом его уже порядком успели утомить. Со всем приходилось разбираться буквально наугад, и, хотя ему всегда нравилось решать задачи на логику, сейчас он не отказался бы от простой и понятной инструкции или какой-нибудь памятки на худой конец.

Закрыв бесполезную систему, Джон медленно выдохнул. Как он это понимал, разница между открытыми и закрытыми торгами должна была состоять только в участниках, точнее в их количестве. И, возможно, качестве. Черт. Выходило, что если раньше его могло купить ограниченное количество извращенцев, то теперь их должно было стать намного больше.

Джон не ожидал, что развернувшись с намерением вернуться к месту, где он имел сомнительное удовольствие материализоваться в этой симуляции, натолкнется на стоящего за ним человека.

\- Извините, - подобное уже с ним как-то произошло, по впечатлениям, чуть ли в не в прошлой жизни. Джон удивленно вскинул глаза. – Ох.

\- Какое совпадение. Ну, привет.

И действительно совпадение, вяло подумал Джон. Когда что-то подобное происходит во второй раз – это еще можно понять, но когда уже в третий – начинаешь невольно задумываться об этих самых совпадениях, на судьбу такое уже точно было не списать, а вот на преследование как раз вполне.

\- Привет.

Моран как-то странно оскалился в ответ и вдруг стянул свою кожаную куртку и небрежно накинул ему на плечи.

\- Эм… Спасибо, - конечно, наконец, прикрыться ото всех этих откровенно скользящих по его телу взглядов было облегчением, но этот жест невольно напомнил ему, как он сам обычно накидывал куртку или пиджак на плечи своей очередной пассии, демонстрируя наличие манер. И чтобы, конечно же, произвести впечатление.

Моран склонился так, чтобы их лица оказались на одном уровне и предложил:

\- Пошли, выпьем за встречу. И поговорим.

Если честно, это звучало больше как приказ, но у Джона не было повода, как впрочем, и желания, отказываться. Тем более они вроде как были не чужими друг другу людьми. Игроками. Выпить ему сейчас точно бы не помешало, и раз у Морана было чем заплатить, то он точно не собирался упускать такую возможность.

Широкие плечи, обтянутые темной тканью майки, армейские штаны с карманами, высокие армейские ботинки – перед ним шел, ведя их куда-то в сторону дальних диванчиков, солдат, оставшийся в этой странной симуляции самим собой, несмотря ни на что. В отличие от Джона, которому из той же одежды достались только непристойные кожаные штаны.

Как-то с трудом верилось, что даже такой человек как Себастьян Моран попадет в подобное место по тем же причинам, что он, Джон Ватсон. За время их в целом непродолжительного знакомства он не произвел на него впечатление того, кто окажется в таком же плачевном положении. 

Даже сейчас, посреди всей этой разодетой в кожу, кружева и цепи публики тот больше походил на хищника, вышедшего на охоту – такие же холодные безжалостные глаза, глядящие на окружающих как на добычу, такие же экономные плавные движения и такое же напряжение в плечах, как перед прыжком. Джон несколько раз видел записи охоты хищных представителей семейства кошачьих – тигров и пантер; и стоящий перед ним человек производил точно такое же впечатление, как и те виденные им большие смертоносные кошки.


	17. Арка 3. Огни ночной жизни: 3.2

3.2.

Над их головами висела голографическая черная восьмерка, обозначающая номер столика, который они выбрали. Точнее выбрал Моран, а Джон лишь молча последовал его примеру и с удобством расположился на мягком сидении бархатного углового диванчика.

Перед ним почти сразу же засветилось меню бара со знакомыми и незнакомыми разделами. 

\- Виски или коньяк?

\- Виски. Можно безо льда, - не задумываясь, выбрал Джон. 

\- Поддерживаю, - одобрительно покачал головой Моран и купил сразу целую бутылку. Джону не было видно цен, скорее всего, из-за его статуса, а спрашивать он счел неуместным. Его условно старый знакомый даже не поскупился на закуску и теперь на столе красовались еще и тарелки с орешками, чипсами, фруктами и сырами.

\- За встречу, - они чокнулись и выпили залпом. 

Это был первый раз, когда он что-то пробовал в симуляции, и ощущения, он должен был признать, были потрясающие. Даже зная, что это всего лишь строчки сложного кода, что этого не существовало в реальности, и было лишь сигналами, посылаемыми в кору его головного мозга, Джон все равно мог в полной мере насладиться обжигающим горло терпким вкусом дорогого виски. Еда его тоже не разочаровала – вкус был полностью аутентичным.

На подобные симуляции можно было подсесть похлеще синтетиков. Когда давалась возможность попробовать практически все без риска и ущерба для здоровья, от такого невозможно было отказаться. Любая еда, любые виды развлечений. Секс, любые извращения. Без преград, без ограничений, без законов и правил, без привычных норм морали и нравственности. Только ты и твои самые тайные желания.

Чужая куртка была ему велика, зато позволяла спрятаться чуть ли не по самые уши, что Джон и сделал и теперь с любопытством наблюдал из-за застегнутого до самого верха воротника за человеком напротив. По чужому поведению не трудно было догадаться, что, как и в «Судном дне», тот был опытным участником всей этой творящейся вокруг чертовщины, только вот Джону снова нечего было предложить в обмен на информацию. И если уж на то пошло, ему, наверное, вообще не следовало сейчас здесь сидеть просто так и наслаждаться виски. А с другой стороны, когда, если не сейчас?

Мысли постоянно скатывались в воронку воспоминаний, где перед глазами снова стояло перекошенное ужасом лицо сестры, серое небо и черные мертвые глаза Мориарти – не самое приятное, о чем можно было думать, сидя за столиком в каком-то пафосном ночном клубе и попивая превосходный виски.

\- Спасибо за выпивку, - в итоге здравый смысл все же взял верх над безрассудством. Джон хотел попрощаться, встать и уйти, но был остановлен:

\- Разве у тебя нет вопросов, которые ты хотел бы задать? 

Конечно же, было, и столько, что он не знал с чего начать. Но даже если бывшему полковнику Себастьяну Морану стало просто скучно, это еще ничего не значило. Но если раньше за всей этой беготней с кристаллами и ожившими мертвецами у него как-то все не выдавалось времени и возможности расспросить об этом закрытом мире Игр, то сейчас в этой довольно расслабленной обстановке вполне можно было наверстать это упущение.

\- Пока не закончится эта бутылка, я отвечу на любые твои вопросы, на которые смогу или захочу. Как тебе такое предложение?

\- Зачем тебе это надо? 

\- И мы уже говорили об этом, - тот не стал ничего больше добавлять, только уставился на него немигающим взглядом голубых глаз, словно заранее знал, что Джон не откажется. Конечно, Джон и не думал отказываться. Повлиять на какие-то там торги, он вряд ли мог бы при всем его огромном желании, а вот получить ответы на терзающие его вопросы – вполне. 

\- Ты давно в системе, Себ?

\- Ммм, - Себастьян Моран покрутил стакан в руках, посмотрел на его содержимое на свет, но допивать не стал. – Время здесь понятие относительное, тебе наверняка об этом уже говорили. Ты можешь считать, что провел, прыгая между симуляциями и зонами, несколько месяцев, а в реальности по факту прошла всего пара минут. Или часов. К тому же у каждой игры свой ход времени.

Об этом он, так или иначе, знал, и ответ ему на самом деле ничего не дал, кроме предположения, что Моран был в системе уже какое-то время.

\- Из системы можно выйти самостоятельно? – Джона очень волновал этот вопрос. Он не хотел бы остаться запертым в этих странных симуляциях; на помощь извне у него не было никакой надежды, а вот выбраться самостоятельно он хотя бы мог попытаться.

\- Конечно, - Моран удивленно на него посмотрел и тут же прищурился, явно делая про себя определенные выводы. Добавлять что-то или пояснять он не стал, явно ожидая следующего его вопроса.

Они обсудили немного теорию, немного его первую симуляцию, Джон очень коротко даже поделился опытом от второй, чтобы обрисовать, как именно он умудрился попасть на открытые торги, но опять же ничего конкретного или действительно важного вытащить из Морана пока так и не смог. Как и информацию о том, что стало с Гарри после того, как его выбросила из симуляции «Судного дня». От бутылки осталось меньше половины, но Джон совсем не чувствовал опьянения, только легкую эйфорию и подъем.

\- Тогда, как ты сюда попал? В смысле в систему, - быстро поправил себя Джон и нервно стиснул стакан пальцами. Что говорить, своими вопросами он не только узнавал что-то новое, но и выдавал себя с головой. Умному человеку не стоило никакого труда сопоставить одно с другим и прийти к правильным умозаключениям, а Моран производил впечатление не только умного, но еще и хладнокровного и расчетливого человека, несмотря на все демонстрируемое дружелюбие.

\- Ха-ха, здесь не принято задавать этот вопрос, - у того оказался приятный мягкий смех, Джон даже на мгновение отвлекся, пораженно наблюдая за тем, насколько улыбка преобразила это холодное мужественное лицо. – Но развею твои сомнения, в систему, как ты ее называешь, я попал по рекомендации. 

Мелькнувшая было мысль, что можно было бы попробовать попросить Морана выкупить его на торгах, разом улетучилась, как ни бывало. Он даже не знал, было ли вообще в его силах, потом вернуть потраченные на него же деньги.

\- Тогда как ты можешь позволить себе все это? – Джон неопределенно помахал рукой в воздухе, обрисовывая ситуацию в целом – и столик, и выпивку, и закуски.

\- Игроки с высоким рейтингом, накопленными бонусами и достаточным количеством золота могут развлекаться в таких местах, когда пожелают. И, конечно же, принимать участие как в открытых торгах, так и закрытых, - Моран расслабленно откинулся на спинку мягкого дивана. – Или, например, оплатить вот такое зрелище.

Моран что-то начал выбирать и несколько раз постучал пальцем по светящейся панели меню, явно указывая желаемые опции.

Кто же знал, что стол перед ними вдруг станет прозрачным, как и станет прозрачной целая секция пола, открывая ему, наконец, вид под ними. Джон разом вспыхнул, но тех нескольких секунд, когда из-за неожиданности и удивления он не успел отвести взгляд, ему хватило, чтобы увидеть, что же происходило на нижнем этаже. Не хватало только звукового сопровождения, чтобы усилить эффект соучастия в разыгрываемой внизу сцене из множества извивающихся тел. Это было словно живое порно, а у него был самый лучший обзор – сверху, но настолько близко, что, казалось, он мог протянуть руку и прикоснуться к блестящим от пота спинам, ногам, рукам, проверить затянутые веревки и ремни. Собрать кончиками пальцев стекающие по чужим телам капельки пота и смазку или жадно следить за меняющимися от боли и наслаждения лицами, закатывающими глазами, открывающимися в немом крике ртами, ловить с губ стоны и самому участвовать в этой невообразимой оргии. 

\- Эм, - он смущенно откашлялся, не решаясь поднять взгляд на мужчину напротив. 

\- Здесь есть развлечения на любой вкус и на любой доход. Нужно только знать свои собственные предпочтения и иметь возможность за них заплатить. 

\- Лично меня никогда не привлекал садомазохизм, педофилия, некрофилия или зоофилия, - сухо перечислил Джон. - И что там еще там есть в серьезных сексуальных девиациях. Я за отношения с фенотипически нормальными половозрелыми, согласными людьми.

\- Ауч, перечислил почти всю тяжелую артиллерию, - Моран комично расширил глаза. – Кстати, это все есть под нами. 

\- А что над нами? Еще один уровень? – ему невольно стало любопытно, смотрели за ними точно так же.

\- Да. Те, кто наверху, могут позволить себе купить любого на этом уровне. Все отличие состоит только в согласии. 

\- Значит, можно отказаться? – воодушевился Джон.

\- Ага, таким как я, - пояснил Моран, - но не таким как ты. Если захотят купить меня, я могу отказаться. Если мне не понравятся предлагаемые условия, или предложат слишком мало денег. Тебя же никто спрашивать не будет, просто поставят перед фактом и все. Как, например, сейчас.

Моран плавно встал из-за стола, потянулся, демонстрируя идеальной формы пресс и явно красуясь. Джон глянул мельком и тут же отвел взгляд, в голове и без этого постоянно шел сигнал от системы. Ему действительно сейчас было не до здорового любования красивым телом. Чисто с эстетической точки зрения.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона. Поздравляю с успешным завершением открытых торгов. Ваш лот был куплен Клиентом за столиком №8.

\- Что это значит? – Джон с недоумением уже в третий раз читал пришедшее ему сообщение и отказывался верить своим глазам. Но факты говорили сами за себя. И поскольку на себя он ставить не мог, в чем, кстати, еще нужно было убедиться, у него попросту не было денег, чтобы ставить на собственный лот, кроме него за столиком номер 8 сидел только бывший полковник Себастьян Моран.

\- Это значит, что я тебя купил. Пошли, пора отдавать долги, - Моран грубо подхватил его под руку, вытащил из-за стола и, особо не церемонясь, повел куда-то за собой.


	18. Арка 3. Огни ночной жизни: 3.3

3.3.

Дверь, за которой они скрылись, явно была доступна только таким как Моран, Джон при своем обходе ее даже не увидел. Интимно освещенный коридор из-за игры теней и света казался бесконечно длинным. Звуки их шагов тонули в мягком ковре, и ступать по нему голыми ступнями было намного приятнее, чем до этого по прохладным плиткам кафеля, гранита и мозаики. Тисненые обои с витиеватым рисунком, вставки из дерева и хрусталя - этот коридор кричал о роскоши и достатке, как и все, что он видел в этом клубе до этого.

Джон несколько раз попытался освободить руку из цепкой хватки, но безуспешно. Он бы предпочел, идти самостоятельно, а не быть ведомым, да еще и столь бесцеремонным образом, но возмутиться так и не решился. Не то, чтобы что-то в Моране резко изменилось, но от былого дружелюбия точно не осталось и следа. Как и не было больше знакомого ему по первой симуляции игрока.

В этом бесконечном коридоре не было дверей, и они все шли и шли, пока, наконец-то, не показалась одна – очевидно, что персонально для них. Стоило им только войти в номер, как с него сразу же стянули куртку и откинули куда-то в сторону. В помещение было довольно тепло, но его все равно пробил озноб. Они оба были взрослыми людьми, и, конечно же, Джон прекрасно понимал, зачем его привели в номер с огромной кроватью посередине, но это не означало, что он был полностью согласен с происходящим. К тому же переход от вполне дружеской беседы вот к этому всему был какой-то уж слишком неожиданный и резкий, чтобы он мог сразу приспособиться.

И Себастьян Моран не был липовым Марком Фицгейтом, который решился только подрочить на него. Такого как он просто так было не застать врасплох – Моран был на совершенно ином уровне.

Прижавшись спиной к стене, Джон исподлобья стал наблюдать за чужим перемещением. Не обращая на него никакого внимания, Моран стянул майку и бросил ее на одно из кресел, расшнуровал ботинки и бережно отставил те в сторону, после чего скрылся в ванной. Почти сразу же послышался шум воды, и только тогда Джон решил воспользоваться моментом, чтобы проверить дверь. Но, конечно же, та оказалась надежно запертой. 

К его досаде, вокруг не было ничего, что бы он мог использовать для самозащиты, настолько скудной была обстановка комнаты – пара массивных кресел, софа, огромная кровать, на которую он даже смотреть не хотел, и прикроватные тумбочки. Джон прислушался к звукам, доносящимся из ванной, и решил быстро проверить их содержимое.

С потемневшим от досады лицом он перебрал тюбики смазки, упаковки с презервативами, кляпы, дилдо, анальные пробки и вибраторы, но ничего стоящего так и не нашел. С другой стороны кровати его добычей стали ремни и веревки, что в целом можно было бы использовать, только если бы его оппонентом не был чертов Моран. 

\- Система 18-02!

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона.

\- Справочная функция была разблокирована? – быстро уточнил он.

\- Ответ отрицательный. 

\- Я могу узнать подробности контракта с игроком Себастьяном Мораном?

\- Ответ отрицательный. 

\- Блядь!

\- Голосовая команда не поддерживается системой.

\- Скройся с глаз моих, - Джон быстро свернул меню системы и вернулся на прежнее место, сделав вид, что все это время так и простоял у стены. Вряд ли бы Морана этим можно было обмануть, но почему бы и нет.

В одном полотенце вокруг бедер его новый Покупатель выглядел весьма впечатляюще. И пугающе. Как медик, да и вообще как человек, умеющий пользоваться головой и воображением, Джон прекрасно понимал, что только с одной точки зрения пропорций у Морана все и должно было быть большим и выдающимся. В том числе то, что сейчас было скрыто полотенцем. 

\- Сюда редко попадают девственники, так что мне пришлось немало выложить за тебя.

Джон растерянно уставился в холодные голубые глаза. Девственником он не был уже много-много лет, так что чужие слова его несколько озадачили. Он только и успел, что выставить руки перед собой, как его тут же немилосердно придавили к стене, к которой он и так до этого отчаянно прижимался.

\- Это тело еще никто не пробовал, не так ли? - мягко шепнули ему на ухо, обдавая горячим дыханием. – Первый контракт в подобных симуляциях так ничем и не закончился, какая удача для меня.

\- Откуда тебе это известно? – выдохнул куда-то в чужую ключицу Джон. Он сам не рассказывал никаких подробностей, только упомянул про конфликт с Покупателем, из-за которого он попал на открытые торги.

\- Купил информацию за дополнительную плату. Твой самый первый раз и тебе попался неопытный новичок, который тут же побежал жаловаться, стоило только пролить немного крови, - на последних словах чужой голос наполнился нескрываемым презрением, и в этой ситуации Джон был с этим чувством полностью согласен. – Я никогда не включаю этот пункт в свои Контракты. Где в этом веселье?

\- Покупателям причинять вред нельзя, а что тогда касается «лотов»? – он нервно сглотнул. 

\- Повреждения, даже самые серьезные убираются после возвращения в зону ожидания, - успокоил его Моран, но тут же, усмехаясь, добавил. – Главное, дожить до этого момента и не слететь с катушек или впасть в кому от болевого шока.

\- А воспоминания? Пережитое можно точно так же стереть из памяти?

\- Нет, это накапливаемый опыт, а без него в системе никуда. Думаешь, как очки опыта считаются – именно так и считаются.

Моран здесь и сейчас очень сильно отличался от Морана в первой симуляции, не то, чтобы это было два разных человека, но все же отличия были на лицо. Удивляло только то, что этот Себастьян Моран был более открытым. И более расслабленным.

\- Себ, - неуверенно позвал Джон. Не то, чтобы после того невинного поцелуя, что у них был, он не догадывался, что умудрился Морану понравиться, но выходило, что только для постели, и о каких-либо отношениях, кроме секса, речи вообще не шло. – Не думаю, что это все хорошая идея. Я благо…

\- Тебе понравится.

Джон с досадой скрипнул зубами, он ведь совсем не это сейчас имел в виду, и они оба это прекрасно понимали, только вот Морану было все равно. 

Может, система и убирала следы чужого веселья с виртуальных тел, но этого же нельзя было сделать с воспоминаниями и пережитым психологическим давлением или шоком, обозвав это опытом. Какая ирония. Чувство унижения, отвращения, беспомощности, гнева и неприятия из раза в раз следовало уносить с собой и двигаться с этим грузом дальше.

Моран обнюхал его шею. Как большая собака. Очень опасная собака, мысленно поправил себя Джон и зашипел, когда тот прикусил кожу на его предплечье. Моран сделал несколько шагов назад и критично оглядел Джона с головы до ног, словно только сейчас решил рассмотреть, за что же выложил круглую сумму. Он покрутил указательным пальцем в воздухе и многозначительно пошевелил бровями, без слов говоря, ему повернуться, так чтобы осмотр стал более полным, и Джону не оставалось ничего иного, как покрутиться на месте.

\- Отличная задница, - сомнительный комплимент был тут же дополнен не менее сомнительным заявлением. - Ванильно трахаться я не любитель, но раз это твой первый раз, так и быть, буду великодушным.

\- Нам обязательно это делать? – решил все же спросить Джон, даже понимая, насколько тщетной была эта попытка. 

\- Ха-ха, конечно, - Моран нехорошо оскалился, прекрасно осознавая, о чем сейчас думал Джон. 

\- Я не фанат боли и чего-то подобного. И у меня всегда были самые обычные предпочтения в сексе и партнерах.

\- Вот поэтому здесь у тебя есть шанс попробовать все то, на что ты не решался в реале. Знаешь, почему этот бизнес так процветает? И почему здесь торгуют такими как ты?

\- Да уж не сложно догадаться. Кому будет интересно трахать неживую запрограммированную куклу, когда можно совершенно безнаказанно сделать все что угодно с живым человеком. И все что нужно, это только заплатить побольше. 

\- Именно.

Моран неожиданно снова шагнул к нему и взял его за руку, потянув в сторону кресел. Остановившись у ближайшего, он толкнул в него Джона и почти сразу же принялся стягивать с него штаны - ему явно надоели их разговоры.

Расставаться с последней, пускай, и условной преградой между его голой кожей и чужими настырными руками Джону очень не хотелось, но против превосходящей его силы он поделать ничего не мог.

\- Душ? – попробовал все же отсрочить неизбежное он.

\- Мне нравится, как ты пахнешь, - безапелляционно отмел его предложение Моран, отбросил стянутые, в конце концов, штаны в сторону и навис сверху, упираясь в подлокотники. Джон невольно повел носом, ему казалось, что он ничего не чувствует, даже запаха пота, который по идеи должен был быть – он точно знал, что холодные капельки выступили на лбу и над верхней губой, взмокла спина и подмышки.

\- Себ, - Джон поднял руку и неуверенно прикоснулся к чужому гладковыбритому подбородку. – Я никогда до этого не был снизу.

Если всего этого было не миновать, это он уже осознал, то можно было, по крайней мере, хоть что-то для себя выторговать. Хотя бы попробовать.

Они уставились друг другу в глаза, не мигая. Джон не знал, что видел Моран, но он хотел донести до того очень простую мысль – как бы он сейчас не храбрился, сложившаяся ситуация его очень сильно напрягала. И он не знал, как еще ему было попросить о том, чтобы тот не набрасывался на него, словно хищник, наконец, поймавший свою добычу.

\- Ммм, - Моран выпрямился и вызвал меню, чтобы быстро что-то в нем пролистать и выбрать. - Это Двойка. Красивый мальчик, правда? Практически идеальная имитация восприятия наслаждения и боли, поэтому один из самых дорогих в своей линейке.

Джон с удивлением уставился на появившегося словно из воздуха невысокого молодого парня. Тот точно не выглядел подростком – на вид он бы дал ему около двадцати, со светлыми волосами и карими оленьими глазами на симпатичной мордашке. На пареньке красовалось какое-то подобие кружевных трусиков, если кусок прозрачной ткани, что прикрывал его пах, так можно было назвать.

И если бы вместо парня в номере вдруг появилась девушка, то он еще мог надеяться, что они просто с Мораном развлекутся с той на двоих, но виртуальная действительность сразу же расставила все по своим местам – по крайней мере, здесь, где можно было позволить себе все, что угодно, бывший полковник Себастьян Моран предпочитал в своей постели видеть именно мужчин.

Моран по-хозяйски огладил белую грудь, пощипал соски, после чего надавил на узкое плечо, заставляя марионетку упасть на колени прямо у кресла, где сидел Джон.

\- Давай сделаем так, чтобы тебе надолго запомнился этот первый раз.

Это был всего лишь секс. Сколько раз он по утрам даже не помнил имен своих случайных партнеров, или с удивлением обнаруживал, что, оказывается, всю ночь в синтетическом или пьяном угаре трахал какого-то парня, вместо, как он думал, девушки. По крайней мере, сейчас, он не был привязан ремнями и имел полную свободу движения.


	19. Арка 3. Огни ночной жизни: 3.4

3.4.

Внутри было тесно и жарко, и снова аутентичность оказалась стопроцентной. Джон застонал сквозь стиснутые зубы, не в силах выдержать нахлынувшего наслаждения. У него так давно никого не было кроме собственной руки, а тут под ним лежало податливое тело с влажной от смазки дыркой, растянутой и ждущей – у кого угодно снесло бы крышу, что уж говорить о нем.

Марионетка под ним подхватила ноги под коленями, чтобы раскрыться еще больше и дать ему проникнуть еще глубже, Моран мягко надавил ему на поясницу рукой, так чтобы он погрузился по самые яйца. И Джон, едва сдерживаясь, глухо застонал.

\- Вот так, - Себ вдруг резко навалился сверху, скользнув членом прямо между его ягодиц, но почти сразу же немного отодвинулся. Джон невольно дернулся и задрожал, внизу все скрутило от желания начать долбиться в это красивое покорное тело, но прижавший его своим весом Моран не давал ему пошевелиться, полностью контролируя все его движения.

Пытливые пальцы заскользили сначала по бедру, пока не коснулись его поджимающегося входа, Джон шумно выдохнул и еще больше сжался.

\- Расслабься, - в чужом голосе прорезалась сталь, после чего скользкие от смазки пальцы снова толкнулись в него. Чертов Моран решил, не тянуть время, растягивая его постепенно, и вставил сразу два и раздвинул на манер ножниц.

Громкий болезненный шлепок, заставил Джон снова дернулся, пока он пытался уйти от настойчивого проникновения, Моран резким движением вытащил из него пальцы и несильно ударил по выставленной ягодице:

\- Я сказал тебе расслабиться.

Джон честно пытался, но мысль, что сейчас его растягивают, чтобы следом засунуть кое-что намного больше пальцев, его откровенно пугала. Тем более вместо среднестатистического члена у Морана между ног был настоящий монстр.

\- Ты меня порвешь!

\- Вполне может быть, - не стал отрицать очевидного Моран, тяжело дыша над ним. - Поэтому расслабься, пока у меня еще есть терпение тебя растягивать.

Он снова вставил в него два пальца, но теперь стал еще и активно ими двигать, задавая ритм и позволяя, наконец, и Джону начать двигаться. Совсем понемногу, чтобы только дать почувствовать, что его ждало, если он будет послушно выполнять, все, что ему говорят.

Двойка под ним мелодично постанывал, зажмурившись и приоткрыв свой очаровательный ротик. Будь у него такой милый мальчик в постели, он бы точно не стал заглядываться на побитых жизнью мужиков, решил Джон, уперевшись руками в кровать по обе стороны от мечущейся по покрывалу головы. Но марионетка, готовая исполнять любой каприз, любое желание, как оказывается, тоже могла рано или поздно надоесть.

Уткнувшись лбом в белоснежное плечо, Джон попытался отдышаться, боль от распирающих его пальцев была просто невыносимой, постоянно отвлекая и не давая сосредоточиться на получаемом наслаждении. Ощущение было такое, что в него целый кулак засунули, хотя это было всего четыре пальца.

\- Потерпи еще немного, - предупредил его Моран и вытащил пальцы, чтобы тут же приставить головку и плавно толкнуться внутрь.

Джон часто-часто задышал и постарался расслабиться, пережидая, когда в него войдут до конца, и, только снова почувствовав навалившуюся сверху тяжесть, позволил себе пошевелиться. Он честно никогда до этого не испытывал ничего подобного – словно его нанизали на что-то длинное и горячее. Чужой член был слишком крупным и, даже просто находясь внутри, постоянно давил на простату, а когда Моран неспешно начал двигаться вперед-назад, то Джон только еще больше растерялся.

Тело двигалось в чужом, навязанном ритме, путаясь в боли и наслаждении. Не осталось больше ничего - только сильные толчки, узкое нутро, сжимающее его член, и тяжелое дыхание ему в шею.

\- Двойка, перевернись, - Моран резко потянул Джона на себя, схватив своими большими ладонями за бедра.

\- Ах, аха! – Джон даже не успел возмутиться, как его попросту лишили точки опоры и жаркого, тесного тела под ним. 

После получения команды, Двойка ловко перевернулся и встал на колени, выставляя на обозрение свой аппетитный зад с растянутой дыркой. Джон несколько раз сглотнул, наслаждаясь открывшимся видом, после чего нетерпеливо сам дернулся на распирающим его члене, его даже смешок на ухо не разозлил.

Двойка ощутимо прогнулся под их с Мораном сдвоенным весом, но, кажется, Себ остался доволен – теперь задавать ритм ему стало еще удобнее, чем он тут же и воспользовался, практически полностью исключая Джона из процесса. Ему осталось только наслаждаться, но он даже представить не мог, что кончит настолько быстро.

Лежа на вспотевшей узкой спине и вздрагивая от равномерных толчков, он переждал, когда пройдет послеоргазменная слабость, чтобы попытаться выйти из Двойки. Если честно, то сейчас он был совсем не против, если бы тот его и вовсе заменил, но у Морана явно были на них обоих другие планы. Он потянул Джона на себя заставляя подняться. Хотя угол и поменялся, член в нем все равно был слишком большим, чтобы лично для Джона что-то поменялось – его все так же невозможно распирало.

Двойка так и остался лежать перед ними, не смея сдвинуться без команды, только повернул голову в их сторону, жадно следя за ними своими оленьими глазами. Джон даже немного засмущался. Если бы он был под действие синтетиков или алкоголя, то даже бы не обратил на такое внимание, но выпитый ранее виски вообще на него никак не повлиял, и теперь он даже стал невольно зажиматься.

\- Мм, разве не заводит, когда на тебя смотрят, - это звучало как вопрос, но точно им не было. Моран прикусил его мочку, лизнул в шею и освободил одну руку, чтобы огладить слегка покрасневшие ягодицы Двойки. Прикрыв глаза, Джон проследил, как крупные пальцы скользнули во влажную дырку с немного вывернутыми краями. – Он весь полон тобой.

Их поза не давала возможности глубокого проникновения, поэтому через всего пару толчков Моран вытащил пальцы из Двойки, с легким шлепком по выставленному заду откатил того в сторону и толкнул Джона на освободившееся место, выйдя из него ненадолго.

Секундный перерыв не принес долгожданного облегчения, потому что его тут же перевернули на спину. Джон слабо запротестовал, когда его ноги были закинуты на широкие плечи, а сам Моран навалился сверху, входя до упора.

\- Блядь! – возмущенно выдохнул Джон, когда его сложило чуть ли не вдвое. Ослабевшими руками он попробовал упереться в скользкую от пота грудь, но с таким же успехом он мог вообще ничего не делать, а просто лежать и думать о родине.

Моран приблизил свое лицо к нему, так что они почти соприкасались носами, и начал наращивать темп. Чувствительность после первого оргазма у него еще не прошла, поэтому Джон на каждый сильный толчок то и дело болезненно морщился. Он честно пытался расслабиться, но ему даже дышать удавалось с трудом, поэтому практически сразу же он не выдержал и взмолился:

\- Полегче, Себ. Пожалуйста.

Не то, чтобы его мольбы возымели действие, но Моран, по крайней мере, решил сменить позу – он выпрямился, спустил его ноги со своих плеч и перекинул их себе на талию. Так Джон хотя бы мог вздохнуть свободнее, да и чужое лицо теперь не было столь смущающе близко.

Второй оргазм накатывал постепенно, он и не думал, что сможет восстановить силы так быстро, но кажется, скинув в системе лет пять-семь от его реального возраста, он не только зрительно помолодел, но и вернул прежнюю выносливость.

\- Двойка.

Он не видел, что Моран показал жестом сделать своей марионетке, у него глаза сами собой закатывались, стоило только головке коснуться простаты, но через несколько мгновений почувствовал, как на члене мягко сомкнулись умелые губы.

\- Ннн! – его трясло все то время, пока он выплескивался внутрь жаркого рта. И на этот раз вместе с ним кончил и Моран. Джон устало развалился и только поморщился, когда тот, наконец, выскользнул из него. Все-таки порвал, с досадой подумал он, рассматривая все еще стоящий член, перепачканный розоватой спермой. Себ тоже заметил, цокнул языком и знакомым жестом открыл меню.

Через мгновение ему в руку упал какой-то тюбик, после чего он щедро смазал Джона его содержимым и подтянул к себе Двойку, чтобы с размаху войти в послушно предложенное тело.

\- Отдохни пока, потом продолжим.


	20. Арка 3. Огни ночной жизни: 3.5

3.5.

Джон проснулся от того, что кто-то рядом ритмично двигался. Кровать трясло не сильно, но все равно довольно ощутимо. Он сонно приоткрыл веки и уткнулся взглядом в широкую грудь с розоватыми сосками. Та часто-часто вздымалась, что и стало причиной его внезапного пробуждения. Он не помнил, как заснул прямо на Моране, точнее он точно помнил, что отрубился, лежа на боку, пока чужой член все еще двигался в нем. 

Джон покосился вниз и, как и ожидал, натолкнулся на светлую знакомую шевелюру. Двойка активно двигал головой, давился слюной, упорно стараясь заглотить как можно больше, но крупный член с розоватой головкой с трудом входил даже наполовину.

\- Что ты принял, чтобы иметь столько сил? – пробурчал Джон. Он чувствовал себя на удивление отдохнувшим. – Синтетики вредны для здо… 

Заканчивать мысль не имело смысла, поэтому он и замолчал на полуслове, хотя его слова все равно развеселили Морана, тот хрипло рассмеялся и не дал ему откатиться в сторону, прижав к себе рукой, с которой попытался встать Джон.

\- Когда еще представиться возможность так повеселиться, - неожиданно пояснил тот. – Такие как Двойка доступны только в подобных симуляциях.

Джон целенаправленно протянул руку и сомкнул пальцы у основания чужого члена, чтобы начать двигать в одном ритме со ртом старающегося Двойки. Тот не помогал себе руками, а уперся ими в кровать, так что Джону не сложно было, так сказать, подать руку помощи, точнее, ладонь, которую он то и дело ритмично сжимал, пытаясь приблизить развязку. Он рассчитывал, что когда Двойка закончит с Мораном, то займется и его утренним стояком. Ну, или не утренним, сколько прошло времени, Джон понятия не имел, да и сейчас это волновало его меньше всего.

Моран уткнулся куда-то ему в макушку и, постанывая, наконец, кончил. Джон с любопытством пронаблюдал, как послушная марионетка, давясь, попыталась, все проглотить, но часть белесой жидкости все равно размазалась по ярко-розовым губам и гладкому подбородку.

\- Иди сюда, - скомандовал Моран и затащил Джона на себя, прижав спиной к своей груди, ему даже просить не пришлось.

Джон немного поерзал, ища положение поудобнее, прежде чем приглашающе раскинуть ноги и продемонстрировать гордо стоящий и требующий внимания член. Чужие руки по-хозяйски легли ему на бедра, пока Двойка послушно ждал у их ног, когда его владелец отдаст нужную команду.

\- Приступай.

Тот, казалось, только этого и ждал, чтобы тут же счастливо ткнуться Джону в пах. Двойка вытащил язык и широким жестом эротично провел им по вздувшимся венкам, после чего, играясь, вобрал немного головку и отпустил. Он проделал это несколько раз, пока, наконец, не сомкнул этот свой красивый рот на его члене.

\- Аххх, - Джон запрокинул голову на подставленное плечо и застонал в голос. 

Его размер был не настолько выдающимся, как у Морана, поэтому Двойка мог спокойно заглатывать до основания, почти не давясь. Толкаться в расслабленное, горячее горло было незабываемым ощущением, и как бы Джон не хотел его продлить, все закончилось слишком быстро, когда Двойка, не выпуская его, начал сглатывать. Эти ритмичные движения стали для него последней каплей, и шумно выдохнув, он вдруг затрясся и кончил.

Им не нужно было есть, пить или даже спать. Ранее Джон вырубился, скорее всего, из-за сенсорной перегрузки. А значит, можно было действительно устроить по-настоящему долгий секс марафон. Все ограничивалось только тем, на какой срок Моран его выкупил, и на как долго он снял этот номер.

Себ помог ему сползти с себя и даже позволили снова подкатиться к себе под горячий бок. После оргазма Джону было лень двигаться, хотелось просто полежать, ни о чем не думая и не о чем не заботясь. 

\- Хочешь, трахнем его вдвоем? – конечно же, тот снова был в полной боевой готовности, кто бы сомневался.

Джон с сомнением глянул на свернувшегося в ногах Двойку, пока тот не сводил с них немигающих оленьих глаз, и кажется только и ждал, чем бы он мог еще им угодить. Тот выглядел таким хрупким и беззащитным, что внутри начинали бороться противоположные желания – не дать в обиду и снова заставить давиться членом. Кажется, даже столь непродолжительное общение кое с кем плохо на него повлияло, но все равно для Джона словно двери в новый мир открылись.

Стоило только попробовать, что это такое – потакать своим желаниям, как все сразу даже восприниматься стало иначе.

В какую бы странную виртуальную передрягу он не попал, со всей имеющейся у него скудной информацией, ущербной системой 18-02 и непонятно как зарабатываемым рейтингом, очками и золотом, что будет с ним дальше, он даже примерно предположить не мог. И как бы он не пытался выведать у того больше, Себастьян Моран выдавал информацию очень дозированно, хотя и так он Джону очень помог одним только тем, что не оказался каким-нибудь извращенцем с тяжелыми пристрастиями.

\- Хочу, - согласился Джон. Такую возможность он решил все же не упускать. Рука сама потянулась к опавшему члену, парой движений возвращая ему приподнятое положение. Ощущения были на грани болезненных, он все еще до конца не отошел от пережитого только что оргазма, но это они уже проходили, так можно было и потерпеть.

Получив его согласие, Моран перекатил Джона на спину, а сам поманил Двойку к себе, приказав оседлать бедра Джона. И ему оставалось только лежать и наслаждаться: с явным пристрастием Себа руководить процессом, еще один оргазм ему точно был обеспечен.

Внутри Двойки ему и одному было тесно, Джон даже забеспокоился. Марионетка там или нет, тот слишком походил на человека, и так же мог испытывать наслаждение и боль, ну, или, по крайней мере, искусно это имитировать. Он осторожно подхватил того за талию ладонями и позволил лечь на себя.

\- Ох!

К его члену присоединились крупные пальцы, подготавливая место и добавляя смазки.

\- Подстройся, - отдал приказ Моран и пробно толкнулся головкой.

Давление стало практически невыносимым, Джон застонал и хотел бы выскользнуть, но ему не позволили. Под сдвоенным весом он на себе ощутил, что до этого пережил Двойка, удерживая их с Мораном. Двигаться он не мог, но этого от него и не требовалось – хватало и того, что Себ старался за них двоих.

Ему не нужно было смотреть в чужое лицо, он даже с закрытыми глазами чувствовал тяжелый изучающий взгляд на себе.

\- Ах, что? – Джон несколько раз моргнул, возвращая зрению фокус. 

Тяжесть с него куда делась, как и чувство давления и трения. Не церемонясь и не спрашивая его мнения, Моран развел ему ноги и резко вошел. Он все еще был раскрытым, поэтому с легкостью принял в себя сначала горячую крупную головку, а потом и член на всю длину. Как планы трахнуть Двойку вдвоем вдруг поменялись на трахнуть уже только его, Джон не понял, ему оставалось только послушно принимать происходящее.

Кровать под ними снова затряслась от размашистых сильных толчков. Пока он хватался за покрывало в попытке удержаться на месте, у него не было времени позаботиться о себе, поэтому он все же решился освободить одну руку, чтобы плотно обхватить свой член, и начать активно ею двигать в такт заданному ритму.

Когда Моран резко остановился на середине движения, Джон мог только возмущенно распахнуть глаза и злобно уставиться в чужое невозмутимое лицо, по которому тут же расползлась довольная улыбка, похожая на оскал. И теперь каждый раз стоило только Джону хоть на мгновение прикрыть глаза, проваливаясь в накатывающее наслаждение, как Моран останавливался. И продолжал двигаться только тогда, когда Джон снова с возмущением начинал на него смотреть.

Кажется, поза с закинутыми на плечи ногами была одной из самых его нелюбимых – слишком глубокое проникновение, невозможность нормально дышать, чрезмерная близость чужого лица над ним. И самое главное - именно в этой позе Моран не давал ему дрочить самому себе, прижимая его руки к кровати. Как показала практика, кончить на этом члене он мог, но для этого ему нужно было постараться и для начала как минимум не отвлекаться, что конкретно сейчас ему было определенно сложнее всего сделать. Ему даже подмахивать было неудобно.

Джон попробовал освободить руки, но Моран только еще шире оскалился. Конечно же, он прекрасно знал, что делал, иначе бы не затеял этой странной игры в гляделки.

\- Себ, - умоляюще простонал он чужое имя. – Себ, подрочи мне.

\- Нет. Кончишь так.

Джон нахмурился и с раздражением заскрипел зубами. Держать глаза открытыми он мог, но вот чтобы не отвлекаться, ему нужно было срочно что-то придумать. Ловить чужой жадный взгляд было ужасно смущающим, и, хотя за время, проведенное вместе, они чего только не сделали, это не отменяло факта, что они ничего друг о друге не знали и были лишь случайным любовниками. Даже хуже – Моран его купил, как какого-то мальчика по вызову.

\- Не отвлекайся, - Моран снова приостановился. С него самого лился пот, но он упорно, раз за разом лишал их обоих возможности уже наконец кончить и передохнуть.

\- Себ! – Джон выгнулся, как мог, пытаясь прижаться животом к чужому прессу и хотя бы так добавить фрикций, на что Моран только посмеялся, но, по крайней мере, снова начал размашисто двигаться.


	21. Арка 3. Огни ночной жизни: 3.6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Уххх))) чуть не забыла про апдейт))) и не стала тянуть до пятницы))
> 
> дорогие мои, это конец 3 арки, дальше будет часть с зоной перехода. а потом уже только 4 арка, которая только пишется - так что можно сказать, что эта история будет временно приостановлена. Я помню про Пепел и Дикость, но я тут поразмышляла, что же именно я хочу закончить в первую очередь и решила, что хочу закончить Богов) просто жалко уже больше 20 тысяч слов текста, да и как-то я постоянно вспоминаю про эту свою историю, а значит, надо заканчивать) к тому же я соскучилась по Макданно))))

3.6.

Освещение в номере как будто стало темнее, но ему могло и показаться. Он все еще лежал, пытаясь прийти в себя. Во всем теле была такая слабость, что Джон переживал, что даже сползти с кровати не сможет, а так и будет выкинут из этой симуляции в зону ожидания голым, потным и с вытекающей из задницы спермой. Хотя нет, обычно он воплощался в стандартной униформе. К тому же, по словам Морана система должна была автоматически восстановить его прежнее состояние. Хоть какое-то утешение, успокоил себя Джон. Последний оргазм полностью вымотал его, и, хотя он не отключился как до этого, приятного в этом опустошенном бессильном состоянии все равно было мало.

В душ ему хотелось невероятно. Поэтому он заставил себя все же встать и дойти до ванной. Внутри оказалась довольно незамысловато - ни джакузи, ни сауны, хотя все так же роскошно. Ему даже пушистый безразмерный халат достался.

Выйдя из ванной, он застал Морана развалившимся в одном из кресел. На полу у его ног расположился Двойка, держа на ладонях заполненную окурками пепельницу. Пока Джон плескался в душе, Себ успел выкурить уже несколько сигарет, а при его эффектном появлении в клубах пара и белоснежном халате вытряхнул из пачки еще одну.

Штаны с многочисленными карманами, до этого валявшиеся на полу, а теперь красующиеся на длинных ногах, были явным знаком, что этот затяжной секс-марафон, наконец, подошел к концу. С одной стороны, Джон выдохнул с облегчением, на его взгляд столько трахаться было попросту вредно, симуляция там или нет. А с другой стороны – впереди его ждала та категория неизвестности, которую он не любил больше всего. А именно – без предвкушения.

\- Поговорим, - это точно не было вопросом, сейчас Моран ему даже не предлагал – он приказывал.

\- О чем ты хочешь поговорить? - Джон насторожился. Он медленно добрался до соседнего кресла, идти было неудобно и ему казалось, что со стороны он походил на переваливающуюся утку.

\- О тебе, конечно же, - Себ затянулся и выпустил вверх струю густого белого дыма, с интересом наблюдая за его неспешным осторожным перемещением.

\- И что ты хочешь обо мне узнать? – Джон не стал сопротивляться и принял предложенную тему беседы.

\- Только то, чего нет в твоем личном деле.

Перед ним вдруг открылось его личное дело. Голографический экран, который мягко толкнул в его сторону Моран, Джон сначала не видел, тот появился только после чужой команды.

Оказывается, так тоже можно было делать – покупать личные данные других. Хотя чему он удивлялся, если его самого было так легко продать и купить, что уж говорить о паре личных записей или фотографиях. Тут была даже информация о его раннем детстве и школе, как и короткие строчки о случайных связях за последний год.

А еще одной из последних вкладок открывалась информация о его согласии принять участие в Программе реабилитации. После которой, собственно говоря, для него и началась его новая виртуальная жизнь… мальчика по вызову и не только. Нельзя было забывать, что до этой роли он был убийцей оживших мертвецов.

Сказать, что он был неприятно поражен, означало вообще ничего не сказать. Его словно наизнанку вывернули и выставили на всеобщее обозрение, и пускай зритель был всего один, сути это не меняло.

\- Мне нечего добавить к тому, что здесь есть, - он кивнул в сторону экрана и закинул ногу на ногу, поправив полы халата, так чтобы не светить голыми коленями. Сидеть было неудобно, какую бы позу он ни принимал, задницу пекло так, словно он на раскаленной печи сидел, и вообще чувство внизу было такое, будто он теперь никогда не сможет нормально ходить.

\- То есть ты не хочешь поведать мне о том, что тебе здесь не место? Пожаловаться на понесенную несправедливость и тому подобное? Попросить помощи?

Джон окинул сидящего напротив человека сочувственным взглядом, изображать соучастие и сострадание было явно не в списке его умений. Впрочем, тот и не особо пытался.

\- Нет, - подумав, ответил Джон. Последнее, что он хотел сделать, так это начать жаловаться на несправедливость этого мира. И тем более Себастьяну Морану.

Они уставились друг на друга, один улыбаясь, другой хмурясь. 

\- Ха-ха, ты мне нравишься! Сразу понравился, как я тебя в первый раз увидел. Обычно это происходит иначе, но для тебя я решил сделать исключение, - Моран, не глядя, стряхнул пепел с сигареты, и послушный Двойка тут же подставил пепельницу. 

Джон ничего не стал говорить в ответ, решив просто подождать продолжения. У Морана явно были на него какие-то планы, иначе тот не стал бы разводить все эти разговоры, показывать ему его личное дело и пожирать голодным взглядом, словно перед ним потрясли куском сочного мяса, но откусить не дали.

\- Пока ты был в душе, я выкупил твой аккаунт и погасил привязанный к нему долг, так что теперь с обнуленной историей и с моей помощью ты сможешь начать все сначала. Не с самого начала, конечно, но точно не в рейтинговых симуляциях.

\- Погасил весь долг? – Джон озадаченно склонил голову вбок. Он был уверен, что денег от контракта с Мораном хватит, чтобы погасить навязанный ему системой штраф, но выходило, что нет. Черт! Он изначально вообще не должен был попасть в подобную ситуацию! И, конечно же, его очень насторожили чужие слова о покупке его аккаунта.

\- Ты знаешь, как так вышло, что вместо программы реабилитации я попал… во все это?

\- Ничего сверхъестественного - тебя просто взломали.

Джон еще больше нахмурился и задумчиво постучал кончиками пальцев по деревянному подлокотнику своего кресла: 

\- Как-то с трудом верится, что из множества других пациентов Программы выбрали именно меня.

\- Отчего же. Твои данные были давно загружены в базу и просканированы. Думаю, ты идеально подошел взломщику по определенным критериям, поэтому и был выбран. 

Если рассуждать с этой точки зрения, то Моран действительно был прав. У него не было близкой родни, кроме сестры, с которой он не поддерживал связь, или близких друзей, которые бы его хватились в случае чего. За ним числились только пенсия от государства, крохотный бокс на нижних этажах старой многоквартирки в не самом благополучном районе и нечастые виртуальные сеансы у психотерапевта. Черт. Выходило, что он действительно был идеальным вариантом для взлома. И в Центре с опытным техническим персоналом знающему сотруднику не могло составить труда, украсть и продать его аккаунт. Или тому же опытному хакеру.

\- Скорее всего, - согласился Джон. Очевидное не имело смысла отрицать. Как и не имело смысла игнорировать тот факт, что Моран, по сути, выкупил его из рабства. И вряд ли просто так или из-за сиюминутной прихоти.

\- Ты выкупил мой аккаунт и загасил долг. Зачем тебе это? – что он хотел спросить на самом деле, было не совсем это. Джону было интересно узнать, что от него хотели взамен.

\- Все просто. Я опытный игрок в системе, у меня есть своя команда. И я хочу, чтобы ты присоединился ко мне. Как тебе такой ответ?

\- Разве ты не должен был спросить меня, прежде чем тратить деньги?

\- Так я даю тебе выбор. И свое покровительство, - Моран затянулся и выдохнул дым колечками. – Тебе только надо поставить свою электронную подпись на Контракте и все. Взамен ты получишь защиту и ресурсы, без которых выживать в Играх будет очень непросто. 

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я делал?

\- Все, что я скажу. Абсолютно все. Без вопросов, без возражений и по первому моему требованию. 

До этого был липовый Марк Фицгейт, сейчас это было Моран, потом будет еще непонятно, кто. Ему в следующий раз могло и не повезти так же, как с Себастьяном Мораном. Даже с обнуленной историей, он все еще оставался в рейтинговых симуляциях, если верить Морану. Тот мог и обманывать его сейчас, вот только проверить этого Джон, увы, никак не мог. 

И это сейчас бывший полковник Себастьян Моран так просто говорил о том, что нужно будет беспрекословно исполнять его приказы, на самом деле, за этими словами крылась опасная ловушка, в которую Джон мог попасть, опрометчиво согласившись. Без возможности отказаться или возразить, он был бы полностью в чужой власти, заменив, по сути, одного владельца на другого.

\- Красть, убивать, спать с тем, на кого укажешь?

\- Да помимо прочего.

Что-то такое он и подозревал с самого начала. Подобное предложение было слишком заманчивым, чтобы не содержать подводных камней.

\- Что такое Игры? – этот вопрос ему давно не давал покоя. И Джон понимал, что это вряд ли было похоже на игры, повсеместно распространенные в СиРе. Иначе не было никакого смысла затевать что-то подобное, да еще и втягивать в это ничего не подозревающих людей. 

\- … Я бы сказал, что это закрытые виртуальные миры с бесконечными возможностями для избранных, где такие как ты и я нужны для реализации этих самых возможностей. Я доступно пояснил?

\- Вполне, - прохладно ответил Джон. - Я могу отказаться от твоего великодушного предложения?

\- Конечно, - довольно улыбнулся Моран. – Тогда просто вернешься мне потраченные на тебя деньги. Но ты же не думаешь, что с взломанной системой сможешь быть на одном уровне с обычными игроками?

\- Для таких случаев и существует саппорт, - он не знал наверняка и мог только предполагать, но раз была служба качества, то по идее должен был быть и саппорт.

\- Существует, - согласился с ним Моран и нехорошо рассмеялся, не став ничего больше добавлять. 

\- Сколько ты заплатил? - Джон напряженно кивнул и незаметно сжал пальцы в кулак, морально подготавливая себя услышать цифру, в которую оценили его жизнь.

\- 2 000 золотых. И с твоим нынешним уровнем и взломанной системой, думаю, тебе потребуется лет 10, если не больше, чтобы вернуть мне эту сумму. 

\- Я хочу видеть всю информацию по своему аккаунту и долгу.

Моран одобрительно оскалился и начал листать меню, явно нисколько не расстроенный решением Джона сразу же не принимать его великодушное предложение.


	22. Зона "распределения"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Фухххх... я думала, никогда не закончу доводить до ума эту часть. А все потому, что я решила поменять арки местами в самый последний момент))) у меня писалась одна, а потом я решила, что ее нужно сдвинуть по времени на более поздний срок, чтобы повествование было более логичным и плавным))
> 
> Короче, проект пока будет заморожен - буду писать новую арку уже после того, как закончу 2 часть "Богов" (по макданно, кто не в теме)
> 
> Спасибо, что дочитали до этой части)))  
> Спасибо за поддержку))

В Холле было также многолюдно, как и в первый раз, когда он сюда попал. Главное отличие состояло только в том, что теперь он был на три симуляции опытнее и на 2 000 будущих золотых беднее. Зато теперь его рейтинг, по крайней мере, не был в минусе, а жизнерадостно светился нулем.

Он ни секунды не сомневался, отказывая бывшему полковнику Себастьяну Морану, даже с учетом того, что его аккаунт и так тому принадлежал, а значит, тот имел к нему полный доступ. Конечно, до тех пор, пока Джон не вернет весь долг полностью, они даже составили для этого отдельный Договор.

Вокруг кипела непонятная ему жизнь, кто-то куда-то спешил, кто-то что-то увлеченно листал на невидимых остальным экранах меню. Джон с некоторой тревогой огляделся, но знакомой высокой фигуры рядом так и не заметил. Тело больше не напоминало о случившемся дискомфортом, но это не означало, что он все волшебным образом вдруг позабыл, стоило оказаться в привычных стенах зоны ожидания. Как и сказал Моран, система обновила данные его тела до исходных, стерев все следы бурно проведенного времени и вернув стандартную униформу. Кстати, не так уж много этих следов и было на нем оставлено. Если так подумать, Моран его даже ни разу не поцеловал, как и не оставил на его теле синяков или засосов. В чужом представление, наверное, они действительно ванильно потрахались, как тот и обещал. 

После завершения времени симуляции его автоматически выкинуло в зону ожидания, откуда практически сразу же в зону распределения, где Джон поспешил тут же открыть меню и проверить, что же должно было измениться. Теперь ему было доступно больше вкладок, чем раньше, но он так и не нашел строчки о сервисном обслуживании.

\- 18-02.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона. 

\- 18-02, как я могу обратиться в сервисную службу или службу поддержки? – он уже на второй раз пролистывал все вкладки, но нужной так и не находилось.

\- Это опция временно недоступна, попробуйте обратиться в службу качества или в справочную часто задаваемых вопросов.

\- Как мне найти эту справочную? – в своем меню он ничего такого так же не нашел.

Получив короткую памятку, Джон сверился со световыми указателями на полу под ногами и шагнул на нужный цвет, после чего двинулся в сторону самого многочисленного скопления народа. И ему даже не пришлось долго ждать своей очереди, организованный поток расходился на множество ответвлений, позволяя оперативно разрешать возникающие у участников вопросы и проблемы.

\- Заполните короткую анкету, - выдал стандартную фразу спокойный механический голос, и перед ним действительно развернулся голографический бланк с коротким опросом, куда он должен был аккуратно внести данные о возникшей у него проблеме, после чего ему должен был быть выдан ответ. И оказывается не он один сталкивался с проблемой взломанного аккаунта, конечно, не в такой степени, как случилось с ним, но это все еще была проблема, которая не только встречалась довольно часто, но и которую умели успешно решать.

Совершив несколько незамысловатых действий, он получил не только короткую справку, что же ему было в этом случае делать, но и тут же заполнил жалобу в саппорт.

\- Приносим извинения от лица компании за доставленные неудобства. Ваша жалоба будет автоматически отправлена в службу поддержки. С вами свяжется ближайший освободившийся оператор, ожидайте.

Джон отошел в сторонку и стал ждать. Стоило ему только попасть в основную информационную сеть, как ему тут же начали сыпаться личные сообщения и уведомления. Он с любопытством просмотрел несколько и осознал, что по-прежнему знал катастрофически мало об окружающем его виртуальном мире. Некоторые сообщения его очень озадачили, так что привычные слова все никак не хотели складываться в понятные предложения. Но, по крайней мере, сейчас ему были доступны подробный гайд и всевозможные памятки, что он срочно принялся изучать, в надежде быстро сориентироваться в сложившейся для него ситуации.

Гайд познакомил его не только с краткой историей возникновения мира закрытых Игр, но и дал посмотреть на его уменьшенную версию. Рассматривая что-то наподобие карты, хотя это больше походило на замысловатую схему, Джону оставалось только поражаться, насколько сложной и многогранной оказалась виртуальная симуляция, в которой он оказался. Он, конечно же, никогда раньше не слышал ни о чем подобном в СиРе. Хотя этому не стоило удивляться – скорее всего, сюда можно было попасть только по рекомендации, как упомянул Моран, или имея большие деньги. Или как он – оказавшись взломанными и втянутым против своей воли. Что не удивительно – за мечту нужно было платить. Но ведь наверняка, попадались и такие, как он. Или даже… Джон нервно покусал нижнюю губу, такие как Скотт, которого он встретил в зоне перехода. Не похоже, что чужой аккаунт был взломан, но кто-то же оплачивал его пребывание в капсуле жизнеобеспечения, и пока он продолжал демонстрировать свою полезность, то мог продолжать и жить.

Кто знал, возможно, за всем этим стояла целая организация, Джон подавил смешок, ага, целый преступный синдикат, поставляющий ничего неподозревающих игроков в систему для развлечения своих богатых клиентов.

\- Динг!

Громкий звук пришедшего сообщения отвлек его от невеселых мыслей. Это был первый раз, когда он получал звуковое уведомление в зоне распределения, так что Джон с любопытством открыл меню входящих сообщение и выбрал мигающую красным строчку – ему явно пришел ответ от системы, точнее саппорта, других объяснений таким отличиям от всего остального, что до этого получал, у него не было. И это действительно был ответ на его жалобу о взломанном аккаунте, вот только совсем не тот, что он ожидал. Потому что выходило, что после всех проверок никаких нарушений или аномалий в работе его системы службой саппорта выявлено не было, а все его претензии к ее работе были связанны с базовыми доступными настройками. Одним словом, Джону мягко и довольно деликатно напомнили его место в мире закрытых Игр и рекомендовали не терять время и заняться поднятием его рейтинга.

Джон разочарованно открыл имеющуюся теперь у него инструкцию и начал сверять текст и схемы с собственным меню. Это не был привычный игровой интерфейс, и, хотя он никогда особо не увлекался виртуальным геймингом, это не означало, что он совсем ничего не знал. Джон даже был в курсе основных мейнстримов, поэтому и не удивился некоторым схожим чертам. И в инструкции даже были описания всех тех диаграмм и схем, что до этого ему были совершенно непонятны – все они были связанны с рейтингом, который, оказывается, складывался из самых разных показателей. Так что то, что он после своей второй симуляции с рейтингом получил только «-3», можно было считать еще удачей. Более того как раз из-за статуса новичка его аккаунт и был настолько привлекателен для взлома помимо прочего - без какой-либо истории, а значит нулевой во всех смыслах. 

Правда, это все равно никак не объясняло, почему из категории экшена и хоррора, он вдруг попал в рейтинг. То, что это было сделано якобы по решению головного сервера, его мало утешало – он уже осознал, как легко другие могли получать доступ к тому, что не было их. И тут у него было свое предположение, точнее догадка на уровне предчувствия. Потому что он точно знал игрока с пристрастием запирать других в замкнутом пространстве без возможности самостоятельно освободиться. Все же женщины, затаившие на тебя обиду, были одними из самых ужасных врагов. Молли Хупер точно была очень непростой личностью, к тому же с серьезными связями. Или у него попросту разыгралась паранойя.

Джон решил не торопиться и не принимать необдуманных решений. Для начала следовало внимательно изучить выданную ему информацию, присмотреться к тому, что происходило вокруг, а только потом уже решать, что делать. И это было первый раз, когда он мог действительно взять паузу и хоть немного прийти в себя. Джон немного нервно облизал губы. Его не удивили сообщения с предложениями от гильдий, сообществ и небольших групп о вступлении к ним.

Вариант присоединиться к какой-либо группе он отмел сразу же – в его случае слишком просто было стать легкой добычей или расходным материалом для более опытных игроков, что точно не входило в его планы, а значит, ему следовало проявлять максимальную осторожность и не привлекать к себе внимания. А еще ему следовало очень осторожно выбирать свою следующую симуляцию.

Он, наконец, решился заглянуть на официальный форум и просмотреть доступные ему Контракты. Джон сразу же отмел, симуляции с бросающейся в глаза пометкой «XXX», спасибо ему и двух прошлых раз с головой хватило, когда он был бесправным участником, теперь он хотя бы сам мог руководить процессом выбора.

Но даже так симуляции отличались по уровню сложности и тому же рейтингу, и Джон опять же мог выбрать не все из-за отсутствия какого-либо опыта во всех других видах симуляций. Он покосился в левый нижний угол, где удручающе светились цифры в «-2 000» золотых. Для начала ему нужно было как можно быстрее разобрать, как здесь можно было зарабатывать деньги, а что касается всего остального, в конце концов, у него все еще была система 18-02, какой бы бесполезной пока она ему не казалась.

Все же больше всего опыта, бонусных очков и золота можно было заработать именно в рейтинговых или около рейтинговых Играх. Продавать себя он точно не собирался, потому что выгоднее предложения Морана он все равно вряд ли бы смог найти, значит, оставались около рейтинговые варианты. Которые в свою очередь тоже делились по пока непонятной ему классификации, о которой и инструкция, и тот же форум выражались не особо понятно. 

И, к сожалению, о том, как же все же он мог покинуть этот виртуальный мир, у него не было никакой информации. И логично было предположить, что с виртуальным долгом, его в принципе из системы не должны были выпустить, как бы несправедливо это не было, учитывая, что лично он никаких денег как не заработал, так и не потратил.

Пока его первоочередной задачей было повысить свой рейтинг, набрать очков опыта, чтобы они не значили, и заработать как можно больше денег. Причем заработать денег в этом списке нужно было все же вынести первым пунктом. И судя по статистике, самым прибыльными из рейтинговых симуляций после откровенной порнографии были симуляции с нестандартными модификациями для аватаров. Но даже так он не хотел пока рисковать, выбирая что-то непонятное или сложное, будучи новичком, даже близко не вышедшим из «обучающей деревни» (4).

Джон с любопытством просмотрел предложенный список и остановился на вполне себе понятном названии «Золотое зерно Бога».

Краткое описание гласило:

«Череда странных исчезновений и смертей потрясла небольшой городок, в котором Вам предстоит начать свое захватывающее приключение. Джон Ватсон, станьте тем, кто прольет свет на происходящее, найдет все подсказки и успешно завершить миссию по спасению жителей города N от ожидающей их участи.

Читать подробнее».

К сожалению, более подробное описание было ему не доступно, текст попросту не открывался, но, по крайней мере, при нажатии выскакивало краткое пояснение, почему. И тут ему можно было даже не гадать – у него не было нужного статуса, как у игрока. И все же это было больше, чем он знал, перемещаясь в свои первые игровые миры.

Дальше шла не менее краткая справка о характере симуляции, и так он мог узнать хотя бы тот же жанр, потому что он точно предпочел бы экшен какому-нибудь мистическому хоррору, хотя триллер в нужной строчке его тоже вполне устраивал. Как и устраивала сумма вознаграждения за успешное прохождение даже с минимальными показателями в 100 золотых. Сложность была выставлена на среднее значение, и поменять его у него возможности не было.

\- 18-02.

\- Система 18-02 приветствует Джона Ватсона. 

\- Ты можешь дать мне рекомендации по этой симуляции.

\- Запрос не ясен.

Джон еле удержался, чтобы не приложиться рукой к лицу.

\- Стоит мне выбрать эту симуляции или нет? Так запрос более понятен?

\- Исходя из общих данных в системе, шансы на спешное прохождение выбранной симуляции игроком Джоном Ватсоном составляет 62,5%. 

Не то, чтобы он особо доверял 18-02, которая пока никак себя не зарекомендовала перед ним, но вероятность успеха в целых 62,5% все же обнадеживала. И конечно, ему было как-то спокойнее самому выбирать себе то, куда он собирался отправиться. Не проще и не легче, но точно удобнее. Чтобы только самому отвечать за себя. По крайней мере, даже из столько скудного описания он мог понять, что его должна была ждать довольно стандартная игра, которых было предостаточно и в СИРе. Как например, когда игроки собираются в некой локации с заранее заданными рамками и условиями. 

4 Novice village - тут я использовала этот термин, чтобы обозначить локацию, где обычно игрок с вновь созданным персонажем начинает знакомство с игровыми функциями и прочим.


End file.
